Special Guest
by Ayumi Watari
Summary: Devine qui va s'installer dans ta chambre, séduire tous tes amis et ennemis, te mettre dans des ennuis considérables et essayer de t'avoir dans son lit ? Tsuna n'aurait jamais imaginé que la réponse serai lui-même...
1. Chapter 1

**Special Guest**

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas ? * Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples : **_2727, XS, all27…_

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Bonjour les gens ! ~ Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem ! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi... Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ce jour-là, Tsuna se réveilla avec une étrange pensée en tête.

_'Ne t'approches pas des oignions.'_

Une bien étrange pensée si vous voulez mon avis... Il se leva alors, laissant de côté ses inquiétudes, et dut se soumettre aux tortures affectueuses de son cher et tendre tuteur. Ce dernier avait l'air de mauvaise humeur et semblait sur le point de fusiller quiconque oserait le déranger.

« Heu, se décida alors à dire le japonais après de longues minutes d'incertitude, Que se passe-t-il, Reborn ?  
>-Léon a un rhume, répondit le bébé en fronçant ses sourcils, sa main caressant une de ses rouflaquettes d'un air maussade.<br>- Je vois, réalisa Tsuna, Tu es inquiet à son sujet !  
>- Pas vraiment, avoua le tueur »<p>

Puis, l'adolescent partit rejoindre ses amis, sans savoir que Reborn, le cher et tendre tuteur, le regardait avec un air sombre.

« Par contre, murmura-t-il en caressant le corps fiévreux de son lézard, Tu ferais mieux d'être vigilant, Dame-Tsuna. Les ennuis arrivent... »

Tsuna ne se posa pas de questions sur ces paroles... Après tout il était déjà en retard et n'avait aucunes envies d'y arriver encore plus en retard.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la Varia venait en ville et...Xanxus voulait sa petite revanche. Comme Tsuna est "Dame-Tsuna", le jeune homme avait oublié ses pilules de dernières volontés donc il n'y avait plus qu'une option : Léon. Mais...Parce qu'il y a toujours un "mais", puisque Léon avait attrapé un rhume, la balle de dernière eut des effets secondaires...

Ainsi, lorsque la balle rencontra le front du jeune, elle ne s'y enfonça pas. Elle se contenta d'éclater, libérant une fumée orange qui se répandit dans toute l'école de Namimori, causant la rage du Préfet. Ce dernier sortit, ses tonfas à la main et se dirigea vers la cause du raffut, l'herbivore qui avait osé se prétendre son chef.

En chemin, il croisa le Roi des Singes et se désintéressa bien vite de l'herbivore pour se concentrer sur l'adversaire qui lui faisait face. Pendant ce temps, la fumée se dissipa lentement, pour révéler... Pour révéler un corps torse-nu dévoilant de fins abdos...

Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes. Il inspirait la confiance... Seulement si on regardait ce beau jeune homme de plus prés, on se rendrait compte que c'était simplement Tsunayoshi...10 ans plus tard !

Le Tsuna du futur regarda autour de lui et soupira en remarquant les gens qui l'entouraient.

« Encore ce stupide morveux et son bazooka, fit-il en écartant une mèche de cheveux qui tombait devant ses yeux étincelants. »

L'adulte se leva, montrant à tous qu'il était pieds nus et vêtus uniquement d'un pantalon large qui risquait de tomber à tout moment. Les autres ne bougèrent pas, trop stupéfaits. Gokudera, sous le choc de voir son idole à demie-nue et déployant une telle aura de charisme, en oublia même qu'il tenait entre ses doigts un bâton de dynamite allumé, qu'il avait voulu enfoncer dans la bouche de Bel.

« Toi, dit alors le Tsuna du futur en se tournant vers Xanxus, Quelle année sommes-nous? »

Le Boss n'eut jamais le temps de répondre car une petite voix se fit entendre :

« HIIIIIE ! Un fantôme ! »

Tsuna se tourna vers la source de ce boucan et écarquilla ses yeux.

« Finalement, c'était pas le bazooka, marmonna-t-il en dévisageant le jeune Tsunayoshi du présent »

Le Decimo du présent ne savait plus quoi dire... Comment se faisait-il que son "lui" du futur soit ici ?

« Hey moi-même ! Salua l'arrivant du futur de sa voix envoutante »

Les personnes présentes n'en revenaient toujours pas... C'était en cette créature idéale que leur Boss allait se métamorphoser ? Même Hibari qui ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à ce genre de choses d'habitude venait d'essayer de se calmer ou du moins de calmer ses hormones d'adolescent...

« Hum... Donc qui est présent autour de moi ? Se demanda à voix haute l'adulte »

Il fit le tour des personnes autour de lui avant de les énumérer...

« Hayato-chan, Kyoya-chan, Bel-chan, Take-chan... »

Il continua ainsi de suite faisant rougir la plus part des mafieux jusqu'à arriver à Tsuna de cette époque...

Là, il s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots, et finit par se pencher vers sa version plus jeune.

« Et puis, fit-il de sa voix grave et envoutante, Il y a moi-même. Je ne me savais pas si mignon... »

Le Tsuna du présent rougit violemment et se cacha le visage derrière ses mains. Cependant, il n'en menait pas large. Cela devait bien faire plus de dix minutes que son alter ego plus âgé était présent et celui-ci n'avait toujours pas disparu.

Et puis, il y avait le fait que ce dernier était quand même rudement sexy ! Le petit chatain se demanda quand ce changement lui arriverait et sursauta en remarquant le sourire de l'adulte. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'oeil et saisit doucement son menton pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes.

« Oui, susurra-t-il alors que son nez touchait presque celui de son double plus jeune qui rougissait furieusement, Même de près, je reste adorablement mignon~ »

Et ce fut alors, sous les regards éberlués des personnes présentes, que Tsunayoshi embrassa Tsuna. Il y eut du sang par tout... Oh non pas du sang dans ce sens... Disons que la moitié des gardiens avait saignés du nez en ce moment là... Il fallait dire que cette scène était vraiment mignonne...

« Pou-pourquoi ? demanda le jeune Tsuna  
>- Je suis trop mignon ! s'extasia sa version plus âgée... »<p>

Les autres les regardaient avec une tête ahurie... Alors, Tsuna vit les lèvres de l'adulte s'étirer en un sourire entendu et reprit ses esprits qui s'étaient égarés pendant quelques secondes en observant l'adulte. L'adolescent repoussa l'autre en le saisissant par les épaules et sursaut& lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec la peau nue de l'individu.

« Ça te plait?, demanda Tsunayoshi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Le plus jeune rougit à nouveau et son double se mit à rire à gorge déployée pendant que les autres baignaient dans leur sang. Ce ne fut que quelques instants plus tard que l'arrivant du futur sembla se rendre compte que l'endroit où il se trouvait n'était pas vraiment un bon endroit pour faire ça...

« Me regardaient pas comme ça ! dit-il avec un petit sourire accroché à ses belles lèvres. »

Kyoya et Mukuro se léchaient les lèvres... C'était vraiment alléchant !

« Vous me donnez des idées, continua l'adulte en souriant de plus belle. Comme la fois où Haya-chan est entré dans la douche avec le Shigure Kintoki de Take-chan. Quel moment... jouissif ! »

Le dernier mot fit se tendre la majorité des personnes présentes pendant que le jeune Tsuna se demandait ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour devenir ainsi. Remarquant sa confusion, son alter ego passa un bras autour de son cou et le rapprocha de son corps.

« Hum, il faut vraiment que l'on parle, lui chuchota l'adulte à l'oreille avec un ton sensuel. »

Puis, il se tourna vers le Préfet qui, malgré le sang qui coulait de son nez, continuait à les menacer avec ses tonfas.

« Kyoya-chan, s'exclama le Tsuna du futur d'une voix chantante, Devines quoi ? »

Le préfet lui jetta un regard...

« Je suis enceinte de toi ! »

Toutes les personnes prirent une jolie teinte rouge avant que Tsunayoshi du passé annonce :

« Heu...Les gars, je sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais...les hommes ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte... »

Les personnes présentent furent gênées d'avoir cru à ses âneries...

Pendant que le Sawada du futur faisait une moue boudeuse que bien des gens auraient crus séductrice.

« Pfff, tu retires tout l'amusement, cher moi-même. Je peux t'appeler Tsuna ? Bien sûr que je peux t'appeler Tsuna, après tout tu es moi. Dis-moi, es-tu déjà allé dans le futur ? Dans ce cas, tu as sûrement déjà couché avec...

-Arrêtes!, hurla le plus jeune alors que ses joues atteignaient un rouge vif assez intéressant.

-Oh, répondit l'adulte en remarquant l'air choqué des autres. Je vois. Tu ne leur a pas encore dit...

-Mais dit quoi !, s'énerva l'adolescent. Tu ne fais que dire des idioties !

-Bien sûr que non, se défendit Tsunayoshi. J'ai dit la vérité ! Lorsque je suis allé dans le futur, j'ai couché avec...

- Nan ne dit rien ! S'exclama Tsuna

- Mais je peux bien leurs dire que tu as couché avec Spanner et Shoichi !"

Toutes les personnes regardèrent Sawada avec étonnement... Mais le pire était sûrement les regards qu'ils lançaient à celui du futur : comment cet homme pouvait raconter ça comme ça ?

« J-Judaiime ? Ce n'est pas vrai ? Demanda Gokudera avec crainte

-BIEN SUR QUE NON !, répondit le jeune en détournant le regard, ses joues atteignant un point de non retour. Il blaguait !  
>-Comment oses-tu dire cela !, fit alors Tsunayoshi avec un air indigné. Je, enfin tu... Bref nous ! Nous avons couché avec Spanner et Shoichi ! Et prétendre le contraire serait ridicule ! J'ai vécu tout ce que tu as fait, ne l'oublies pas ! »<p>

Le jeune Tsuna se pétrifia à ses mots. Son instinct lui disait que son double ne mentait pas. Cependant, il n'avait jamais couché avec quiconque alors autant oublier Spanner et le roux !

« M-mais... Commença la plus jeune des deux Tsuna  
>- Comment oses-tu me trahir Tsunayoshi-kun ? Dit Mukuro d'un ton dramatique »<p>

Le Tsunayoshi de 24 ans s'approcha de Mukuro...Il le fixa dans les yeux.

« Mais non Muku-chan ~~ Jamais je ne te trahirais ~~ »

Il embrassa l'ananas sous les yeux ébahit des autres avant de demander qui voulait un bisou d'une voix...Séductrice ?

« Suffit, déclara alors Reborn en plissant les yeux. Tu n'es pas le Tsuna que nous connaissons.  
>-Voyons, Reborn-chan, soupira langoureusement l'adulte après avoir laissé de côté un Mukuro en état de choc, Tu devrais savoir que tout le monde change...<br>-Pas à ce point, rétorqua l'Arcobaleno en montrant le corps inerte et gisant entre eux de l'illusionniste.  
>-Pff, je ne faisais que jouer, bouda Tsunayoshi en faisant une moue tentatrice qui causa de nouveaux saignements de nez. Tiens, que t'arrive-t-il, Tsuna?<p>

- R-rien... Je me demande comment j'ai fais pour changer autant... Soupira le jeune garçon

Sa version plus âgée s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça par derrière avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille...

Crois-moi quand tu es entouré de pervers tu changes beaucoup... Oh et fait attention quand Giotto va venir vous rendre visite...

-Pervers?, demanda avec un air horrifié le petit châtain alors qu'une langue étrangère parcourait sa nuque avec sensualité. Giotto ?  
>-Il arrivera lorsque tu atteindras la vingtaine, lui confia son alter ego en embrassant la peau offerte du plus jeune. »<p>

Entre temps, les membres de la famille Vongola reprirent leurs esprits et Xanxus montra qu'il était toujours présent en leur faisant un cadeau enflammé.  
>Pendant que Tsuna se jetait au sol pour éviter la balle incendiée, son lui adulte se dressa devant lui et fit face au Boss de la Varia.<p>

« Ce n'est pas bien, Xanxus-chan, le corrigea-t-il en agitant un index moralisateur devant le nez du brun. Tu ne devrais pas endommager une si belle marchandise ! »

A ces mots, Xanxus vit rouge. Comme vous le savez surement, Xanxus essayait de massacrer le pauvre...Enfin le Tsunayoshi sexy. Malheureusement pour le Varia, le jeune homme esquivait vraiment mais vraiment très bien …

« Ah~ Je t'ai connu plus actif ~~ Dit Tsunayoshi »

Dit de cette façon ça faisait un peu...pervers... Le plus jeune ne savait plus où se mettre. L'arrivant du futur se retourna vers son gardien du nuage.

« Franchement Kyo-chan, je croyais que tu aimais les choses mignonnes ! Comme se fait-il que tu n'as pas encore tenté quelque chose avec ce pauvre Tsu-chan ? ~~ »

Tous se tournèrent vers l'interrogé, le regardant avec un air choqué. Comment allait réagir le susceptible Préfet ? Ce dernier se contenta de rougir légèrement avant de détourner le regard.

« Je l'ai fait, murmura-t-il alors qu'il tentait de décapiter l'adulte d'un coup de tonfa.  
>-Ooh, soupira d'étonnement Tsunayoshi en évitant les attaques aisément. »<p>

Il se tourna vers son double et le regarda avec un air désapprobateur.

« Tsu-chan, commença-t-il en se baissant pour éviter les balles de Xanxus et les coups d'Hibari, Comment cela se fait-il que tu n'ais pas répondu aux tentatives de séduction de Kyo-chan ? Petit coquin, tu le faisais patienter?  
>-M-Mais, s'exclama le jeune en se couvrant la tête avec les mains, Je ne le savais pas !<br>-Voyons, fit l'adulte en secouant la tête, Ne joues pas l'idiot. Nous savons tout les deux très bien la vérité... »

Tsuna fit concurrence aux tomates... Quand les deux autres arrêtèrent d'attaquer l'adulte fit un grand sourire...

« Hum. Vous ne devriez pas être en cours à cette heure ?  
>- Heu...En fait, les cours sont finis... Dit le plus jeune »<p>

Tsunayoshi voulu s'étirer mais perdit son pantalon...

« C'est con ! J'suis en caleçon maintenant ! Ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs, pas vrai Tsu-chan ? La fois où tu étais en caleçon face à Mukuro bourré... N'était-ce pas superbe ?  
>-Mais arrêtes de raconter des mensonges!, hurla Tsuna alors que tous repartaient au royaume des hémorragies nasales. Et pars, tu dérange tout le monde !<br>-Je dis la vérité, se défendit l'adulte. A moins que nous n'ayons raison tous les deux, je pense que c'est toi qui ment. »

Sur ce, l'adulte se pencha, présentant ses fesse moulées dans son caleçon à ses Gardiens, et ramassa son pantalon. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa version plus jeune et lui saisit la main.

« Mais que fais-tu ?, demanda le plus petit en rougissant à nouveau.  
>-Je prends ce qui m'appartient. Il faut bien que je le fasse avant de partir, non ?<p>

J-je...Mais je ne t'appartiens pas ! »

Le Decimo du futur ria à gorge déployée...

« Bien sûr que si ! »

Il se tourna vers les autres et dit dans une position mignonne :

« Vous m'appartenez tous ~~ »

C'en fut trop pour le plus jeune. Ou plutôt, c'en fut trop pour Reborn qui s'empressa de mettre Tsuna dans son mode Hyper. Aussitôt qu'il eut sa flamme, le petit châtain se jeta sur l'adulte et l'empoigna par les épaules pour nouer ses jambes autour de sa taille. Comme il n'avait pas de gants, il se contenta de passer un bras autour du cou de son double et serra de toutes ses forces.

Cependant, Tsunayoshi ne réagit pas comme toute personne normale l'aurait fait, à savoir s'étouffer tranquillement et se laisser faire, et fit voler le plus jeune dans les airs. Lorsque Tsuna atterrit sur le sol, l'adulte s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline et lui saisit le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Aww, fit-il en gagatisant complètement, Tsu-chan est si mignon avec ses yeux comme ça ! Ca me donne envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui faire tout un tas de choses... »

Tsuna, du passé, se frappa la tête contre en mur... Comment en était-il arrivé là déjà ?

« Tsu-chan, tu vas te faire mal si tu continu ~~ »

Reborn soupira... En 10 ans son élève avait connu un grand changement...

« Rentrons chez Dame-Tsuna. Annonça le tuteur »

Ils se séparèrent alors, Gokudera partant avec Yamamoto en état de choc tous les deux, Mukuro restant par terre car toujours dans les vapes, Hibari se désintéressant des autres et rentrant dans son école adorée, et la Varia s'en allant tuer quelques mafieux.

Les deux Tsuna arrivèrent bien vite devant leur maison et restèrent plantés devant. L'adulte tenait toujours la main du plus jeune et s'amusait des regards intrigués et séducteurs que lui jetaient les passants, tandis que l'adolescent se creusait la tête pour trouver une explication satisfaisante sur son "invité".  
>Finalement, il n'eut même pas à parler. Nana sortit de la maison et les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux auquel Tsunayoshi s'empressa de répondre.<p>

« Ara, Tsu-kun, demanda leur mère en posant une main sur sa joue droite, Qui est donc ton ami?

Vu que le plus jeune ne répondait pas, sa version plus âgée prit la parole:

« Je suis le fils du frère de votre mari. Comme je suis en voyage d'affaire au Japon, j'ai décidé de vous rendre une petite visite, j'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas de m'héberger quelques jours...  
>- Bien sûr que non, sourit Nana en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Mais tu devras dormir avec Tsu-kun. Les autres chambres sont occupées... »<p>

Tsuna frissonna en remarquant le sourire satisfait de l'adulte.

« Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, assura ce dernier en lui faisant un clin d'œil. De plus, ça nous permettra d'approfondir notre relation... »

* * *

><p><em>A suivre… Alors ? Vous aimez ? On continu, on arrête ?<em>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Special Guest**

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas ? * Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples : **_2727, XS, all27…_

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Bonjour les gens ! ~ Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem ! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi... Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>_

Approfondir leur relation ? Pourquoi cela sonnait perversement aux oreilles du jeune garçon ?  
>Enfin... Tsuna invita son lui plus âgé dans sa...Heu...Leur chambre. Tsunayoshi décida d'aller prendre un bain avec Tsuna... Il voulait explorer le corps du plus jeune... Oui, il s'aimait ! Vous avez un problème ?<p>

« Les garçons à table ! cria Nana »

C'était raté pour le bain et plus si affinités... Maudissant son destin, l'adulte suivit le plus jeune dans les escaliers. Mais, Tsuna trébucha sur une des grenades abandonnées de Lambo et tomba à la renverse. Heureusement, l'adulte sut le rattraper à temps et le prit dans ses bras.  
>Le cœur battant suite à la frayeur, l'adolescent ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'il avait enfui son nez dans le cou de l'autre et se dégagea de l'étreinte en rougissant légèrement.<br>Venait-il de penser que l'adulte sentait bon ?

Pendant ce temps, Tsunayoshi remarqua les rougeurs et sourit avec un air assez semblable à celui de Mukuro.

« _Vivement ce soir. »_ songea-t-il pendant qu'ils mangeaient avec les autres toujours aussi bruyants.

Il avait un plan diabolique ! Vraiment _très_ diabolique. Ce soir dans le lit il allait le...

« Au fait, je ne sais toujours pas ton nom... Dit Nana avec un sourire

- Je m'appelle Tsunayoshi.

- Alala... Le même prénom que mon Tsu-kun !

-Je sais, c'est une coïncidence incroyable!, sourit Tsunayoshi tout en lançant un regard à l'Arcobaleno qui mangeait en face de lui. Je me demande bien pourquoi c'est ainsi...

- Suffit, Yoshi, rétorqua le bébé en engloutissant calmement son repas.

-Y-Yoshi?, s'étrangla l'adulte en entendant le surnom, Je préfère garder mon nom entier ! Il vaut mieux le nom d'un empereur que celui d'une tortue débile !

-Moi, je trouve ça mignon, murmura Tsuna dans sa barbe inexistante tandis que sa mère l'approuvait avec un sourire radieux. »

Tsunayoshi sauta alors sur l'occasion.

« Je ne suis pas mignon, fit-il en saisissant la main du petit châtain, Mais toi...

- M-moi ? »

Tsuna rougissait encore plus qu'il y a pas longtemps... Enfin si c'est possible ! Les deux garçons montèrent dans la chambre du plus jeune...

« Si on s'amusait un peu ? ~~ »

Aussitôt, le regard du plus jeune s'éclaira et il se pencha pour prendre plusieurs disques.

« J'ai tous ces jeux, dont certains que Dino-san m'a passé. Je ne sais pas si ce sera assez mais...

-Voyons, Tsu-chan, soupira Tsunayoshi en secouant la tête, Quand je disais s'amuser, je ne voulais pas dire jouer à des jeux sur console. Mais à des jeux plus privés, si tu comprends ce que je veux dire~~ »

Tsuna reprit sa teinte rouge de la journée... Peut-être voulait-il lancer une nouvelle mode ?

« Je vois que tu comprends maintenant ~~ »

Tsunayoshi poussa Tsuna sur le lit avant de tenir fermement ses poignets...

« Amusons-nous~~ »

L'adulte se mit au-dessus du plus jeune, ses genoux posés autour des hanches de ce dernier, et se pencha lentement vers la bouche tentatrice.

Mais avant même que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, une balle fusa et se fracassa contre le mur. Les deux Tsuna se tournèrent vers l'instigateur du coup et regardèrent la sombre silhouette de Reborn qui tenait entre ses mains potelées son fusil vert.

« Pas de ça devant moi, grogna le bébé en soufflant le mince filet de fumée résiduel. »

Tsunayoshi fit la moue. Encore raté. Tsuna remercia mentalement son tuteur... Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit aussi pervers dans le futur ?

« Je vais dormir maintenant. Un bruit et je vous tues tout les deux. Dit l'arcobaleno »

Tsuna soupira avant de s'allonger sur son lit... Pour en ressortir aussitôt.

« Que fais-tu dans mon lit !, hurla-t-il sur Tsunayoshi.

- C'est pourtant évident, bailla lentement l'adulte pour ensuite se recroqueviller avec grâce sous la couette, Je suis dans mon lit, dans ma maison. Je dors aussi. Alors, soit tu te tais et vas dans ton lit, soit tu te tais et dors sur le futon par terre. »

Vaincu, et aussi fatigué par toutes les émotions qu'il avait traversées pendant la journée, le petit châtain se réfugia sous la couette à son tour et soupira de bonheur en sentant la chaleur que dégageait son alter ego.

« Comme une bouillotte, murmura-t-il en sombrant dans les bras de Morphée. »

Tsunayoshi contempla le minois endormi du plus jeune et sourit en caressant la joue de celui-ci. Le lendemain, Tsuna se leva en criant... Il ne se rappelait plus que son double avait dormit avec lui !

« Ah...Tsu-chan ne cri pas le matin ! Bailla Tsunayoshi »

Pour une fois, Reborn était du même avis que le jeune homme de 24 ans... Quelques minutes après, Nana appela les personnes pour venir déjeuner mais...Ils n'étaient pas douchés ni habillés...

Tsuna fit alors face au plus grand dilemme de sa courte existence. Se laver face à l'adulte ? Ou aller à l'école sans se laver ?

Il décida d'opter pour la première option, après tout, ils avaient le même corps, non ?  
>Ainsi, pendant que Tsuna se lavait rapidement, il ne put s'empêcher de regarder du coin de l'œil son double plus âgé. Ce dernier le surprit et lui fit un clin d'œil tout en se lavant les cheveux qu'il avait plus longs et un peu plus sombres.<p>

« Pas maintenant, chantonna-t-il en se détournant du plus jeune. Mais ce soir, je serais tout à toi ! »

Tsuna ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et de sortir précipitamment... Il s'habilla en vitesse pour en suite partir en cours, ne se souciant plus de son double.

Le double en question fit un petit sourire... Heureusement, le plus jeune n'était pas encore au courant... Lui aussi allait aller à Namimori.

Tsuna stressait un peu. Pour la première fois de l'année, ils allaient enfin rencontrer leur professeur d'italien : Reborn avait inscrit toute la 10ème famille des Vongola à ces cours... Autant vous dire que Tsuna allait s'amuser !

Il craignait également que la santé du nouveau professeur ne se détériore avec ses élèves si tapageurs. Et, si Hibari commençait à se battre contre Mukuro, on pouvait dire adieux aux cours de langue ainsi qu'à la classe.

Aussi, lorsque le professeur d'italien entra dans la classe, le petit châtain sursauta et poussa un cri d'effroi : Son double se tenait devant lui, habillé d'une chemise blanche au col largement ouvert et avec un veston noir orné de petites breloques.

Tsunayoshi redressa ses lunettes aux fines montures et lança un petit sourire moqueur à sa version plus jeune.

« Ciao, fit l'adulte avec un clin d'œil. Io sono il nuovo maestro italiano. »

Pendant que toutes les filles présentes dans la classe se pâmaient d'admiration face à l'adorable accent de la langue italienne, les mafieux se demandèrent ce qu'allaient leur réserver ces cours.

Tsunayoshi distribua des petites feuilles pour mieux connaître ses _élèves_... Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant Tsuna, il ne lui en donna pas...

« Je connais_ presque_ tout de toi ~~ Dit-il avec une voix séductrice »

Les personnes de la classe se retournèrent vers lui ce qu'il le fit rougir deux fois plus si possible...

« Arrête...Arrêtez Professeur... Fit Tsuna embarrassé »

Une lueur passa dans les yeux du dit professeur...

« Hum... Tu veux faire ce genre de jeu ? Puis que dis-tu d'ajouter Mukuro ou Kyoya ? »

Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête de leurs feuilles et regardèrent les deux Tsunayoshi avec un air approbateur tandis que le plus jeune niait vivement.

« P-Pas du tout!, fit-il d'une voix aiguë, Et arrêtez de m'ennuyer, Professeur ! Je pourrais porter plainte !

-Voyons, Sawada-kun, déclara l'adulte en portant une main à son cœur, Comment oserais-tu faire cela à ton fiancé ? »

_"Fiancé ?"_

Le mot courut sur toutes les lèvres pendant que Tsunayoshi souriait avec un air suffisant. Désormais les autres sauraient que le jeune lui appartenait.

Les jeunes finirent bien vite de compléter les fiches et les rendirent au professeur qui s'empressa de les lire à voix haute avec un air séducteur.

Il commença par lire la feuille de Mukuro...

« Kufufu. J'aimerais prendre le contrôle de la mafia grâce au corps de Tsunayoshi-kun... Lu le Decimo du futur »

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers son gardien de la brume en même temps que sa version moins âgée.

« Oh ? Muku-chan, ne t'inquiète pas... Pour ce qui est du corps, tu l'as obtenue plusieurs fois ! Dit-il d'une voix charmeuse »

Les élèves rougirent tous à ce sous-entendu.

« Hibari Kyoya. Loisir: Mordre à mort tout herbivore qui a enfreint le règlement, continua Tsunayoshi sans se soucier de l'état de certains de ses élèves. Je voudrais tuer ce foutu ananas. »

Tsuna sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa tempe. Lu par son double, ce fait paraissait le summum de l'érotisme.

« Kyou-chan, déclara alors le professeur en regardant l'adolescent, Si tu as besoin de te défouler et de faire du sport, ma porte est grande ouverte~ »

Le jeune Decimo se sentit rougir face aux insinuations de l'autre et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras croisés. Bon dieu, quand allait s'arrêter cette humiliation? Tsunayoshi continua sa lecture sans se soucier de sa version moins âgée...

« Gokudera Hayato. Je veux me faire mon Boss qui est très sexy. Souria Tsunayoshi »

Le decimo de 14 ans se tourna vers son ami…

« J-Judaiime ! Je vous jure que je n'ai pas écris ça !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je lis, rétorqua avec amusement l'adulte tandis que Tsuna atteignait un rouge très intéressant.

- Judaiime !, s'exclama son second autoproclamé, Jamais je n'oserais penser de telles choses de vous, et encore moins les écrire ! Croyez-moi!

- Ouuuh, le petit coquin~, fit Tsunayoshi avec un petit sourire entendu, Ce n'est pourtant pas ce que tu fais dans le futur, Haya-chan~~ »

Le dénommé "Haya-chan" s'étrangla et voulut se faire hara-kiri pour se faire pardonner des actions impures qu'il oserait infliger à son bien aimé Judaiime.

« Takeshi, continua le professeur sans se préoccuper de l'état de son élève, J'aime jouer au base ball et aux jeu de rôles... Oooh~ J'en connais certains qui devraient te plaire~~

- Ahah... Vraiment ? Souri le base-baller

- Oui ~~ Comme par exemple le médecin et l'infirmière~~ Dit Tsunayoshi sur un ton pervers »

Le joueur de base ball, comprenant enfin, se mit légèrement à rougir... Malheureusement ou heureusement pour Tsuna la cloche sonna la fin des cours mais...

« Tsu-chan, mon amour ~~ Tu as oublié ton bento ! »

Décidément... Son futur était quelqu'un de vraiment étrange et...qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup de son point de vue.

Avec un soupir de lassitude face au comportement plus qu'inquiétant de son double plus âgé, l'adolescent se tourna vers l'adulte et tendit la main pour saisir le bento.

Cependant, Tsunayoshi leva son bras et contempla avec un amusement nettement visible le petit châtain se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la boîte.

« Mais donnes-le moi!, s'énerva le plus jeune.

- Tsu-chan, chantonna l'adulte en continuant à maintenir le bento hors de portée du petit, On ne t'a pas appris à demander poliment?

- Donnes-le moi, s'il-te-plaît, marmonna entre ses dents l'autre.

- Non, non, fit le professeur en secouant vivement la tête, Pas comme ça. Tu dois dire _"donnez-le moi, je vous en supplie Maître"._

- Quoi ?

- Ou alors, tu peux m'embrasser~, suggéra l'adulte avec un sourire pervers. »

Tsuna laissa tomber... Son double plus âgé était trop pervers pour qu'il continu à essayer d'avoir son bento.

« Garde-le. Soupira Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi pencha la tête, ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça...Gokudera appela son bien aim...Heu...son boss pour qu'il vienne manger.

« J'arrive Gokudera-kun ! S'exclama Tsuna »

Mais il ne put le rejoindre car une paire de bras s'enroula autour de sa taille pour le pousser contre un torse ferme.

« C'est pas bon pour ta santé de sauter un repas, Tsu-chan, murmura avec une intonation clairement sensuelle Tsunayoshi. Prends ton bento avant que je ne change d'avis... »

L'adolescent s'empressa d'obéir et s'en alla après avoir saisi son repas. L'adulte le regarda partir avec un sourire satisfait et se tourna vers les élèves de son autre classe.

« Ciao, fit-il avec un sourire ravageur. Je suis votre nouveau professeur d'italien. Bien, maintenant veuillez sortir de la classe, le cours est fini~ »

Tsunayoshi avait une autre idée en tête... Espionner...Lui-même ? Oui, la phrase peu sembler bizarre mais, n'est-ce pas déjà étrange qu'il soit ici ?

De son côté, Tsuna mangeait tranquillement avec ses amis ne se doutant pas un seul instant que son double était dans le coin. Il regarda un peu à droite et aperçu Hibird... Ne serait-ce pas temps d'aller voir le préfet pour s'excuser des bêtises de son futur ?

Il se leva et quitta ses amis avec une brève explication, ignorant le regard larmoyant de Gokudera ainsi que les joues roses de Yamamoto qui n'avait toujours pas assimilé les mots de Tsunayoshi.

Mais, alors que le jeune allait atteindre la porte du Comité de Discipline, le diable se manifesta.

« Kufufu. »

Un frisson parcourut le dos du châtain qui se retourna rapidement pour faire face à son Gardien de la Brume.

« M-mukuro ne t'approche pas de moi à moins de 100 mètres ! »

Mukuro eut un petit rire pendant que Tsuna reculait jusqu'au mur de derrière...

« Kufufufu ! ~~~ »

Tsunayoshi observait le gardien de la brume et Tsuna avant de s'élancer entre les deux.

« Tu n'auras pas ma...enfin...sa virginité ! C'est moi qui le ferais plus tard ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi alors que Mukuro avait sa main sur la hanche du plus jeune

- Quoi?, s'étrangla d'horreur le plus jeune tandis que l'illusionniste regardait avec un air de défi l'adulte.

- Et pourquoi donc?, demanda l'évadé sans même sortir son rire, signe qu'il était extrêmement sérieux.

- Parce que je te récompenserai dans le futur avec des prouesses dont tu ne peux que rêver, répondit tout aussi sérieusement le professeur en enroulant son bras autour des épaules de son lui plus jeune.

- Kufufu, ça marche, accepta de bonne grâce Mukuro, N'oublies pas notre promesse, Decimo-kun...

- Comment pourrais-je oublier ceci, fit avec grandiloquence l'adulte, après tout, Muku-chan est un très bon amant~~ »

Ce fut alors que la porte du Comité s'ouvrit violemment, révélant le visage blême du Préfet.

« Tout herbivore parlant de sa vie sexuelle dans le périmètre de l'école sera mordu à mort, déclara aussitôt Hibari.

-Oooo~, soupira avec bonheur Tsunayoshi, Justement, tes morsures me manquaient, mon petit Kyou-chan~ »

Le préfet devint légèrement rouge... Pourquoi fallait-il que ce Tsunayoshi soit sexy et si...dépravé, hein ?

« Kyo-chan ? Ca va ? S'inquiéta l'adulte »

Le plus jeune des deux Tsuna fixa les trois personnes présentes avant de se mettre à pleurer sous les yeux ébahis des trois autres... Qu'est-ce qu'il était mignon avec ses petites joues rougies et ses petits yeux embrumés de larmes...

« Depuis que Je...enfin il est arrivé, vous n'arrêtez pas... Je ne peux pas être tranquille 5 minutes ? »

Les trois garçons se regardèrent un long moment, puis jetèrent un œil sur l'adolescent qui avait les joues rouges suite à sa déclaration.

« Non, répondirent-ils à l'unisson. »

Ce qui causa une grande crise de nerfs de la part du plus jeune sous les regards surpris des autres élèves. Pourquoi Dame-Tsuna pleurait-il devant le colérique Préfet, le nouveau professeur et l'élève qui venait d'être transféré?  
>Tsunayoshi réagit aussitôt et s'agenouilla devant son alter ego en lui saisissant doucement les épaules.<p>

« Allez, on ne faisait que blaguer, chuchota-t-il en serrant le plus jeune dans ses bras. Calmes-toi... »

* * *

><p><em>A suivre… Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? On continu, on arrête ?<em>

_Une petite review ? _

_Nous remercions inukag9, Raiu-chan, akira, Bel oujisama et asami28 pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir. En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plus aussi !_


	3. Chapitre 3

**Special Guest**

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas ? * Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples : **_2727, XS, all27…_

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Bonjour les gens ! ~ Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem ! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi... Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

Tsuna s'accrocha désespérément à sa version plus âgé en pleurant... La scène était vraiment mignonne. Mukuro et Kyoya eurent des saignements de nez devant cette scène.

« Tsu-chan, je t'offrirais un costume.

- U-un costume ?

- Oui, tu verras, tu seras beaucoup plus beau dedans. »

Et voilà que son double recommençait...

« Tu ne sais pas te tenir tranquille pendant un moment?, s'énerva le jeune en sortant de l'étreinte du plus âgé.

-Laisses-moi réfléchir, fit Tsunayoshi en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes et en prenant un air faussement pensif. Non~

-Très bien, déclara Tsuna à bout de nerfs en s'essuyant les yeux vivement avec sa manche, Dans ce cas, je vais retourner en classe. Et. Ne. T'avise. Même. Pas. A. Me. Suivre! »

L'adulte regarda avec un air neutre sa version du présent s'en aller.

« Kufufu, rit alors Mukuro en lui rappelant sa présence, C'est ce que j'appelle se faire rejeter en beauté~ Alors, tu continues à affirmer que tu lui prendras sa virginité? Kufufu~

-Bien sûr, répondit avec grâce le châtain sans même lui jeter un regard. Je sais comment il réfléchit. Et, contrairement à vous, j'ai un Hyper Instinct pour me guider~ »

Tsuna venait de s'asseoir, furieux, sur sa chaise... Comment son double pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Franchement, feriez-vous tout pour vous moquez de vous même vous ?

De son côté, Tsunayoshi était toujours avec Mukuro et Hibari...

« Kufufufu, alors comme ça tu dis que ton Hyper intuition peut servir à ça aussi ?

- Exactement. ~ Hmm~, soupira Tsunayoshi en levant les yeux au ciel. J'imagine qu'avec un exemple vous saisirez. Donc, imaginons que Tsuna va à la piscine. Comme toute personne normale vous essayerez de le séduire lorsqu'il nage. Mais avec mon Hyper Instinct, j'irais le harceler lorsqu'il se change dans les vestiaires, je le pousserais dans la profondeur lorsqu'il sera sur le point d'avoir une crampe, le sauverai et lui ferai le bouche-à-bouche. Ensuite, quand je sentirai qu'il reprend conscience, je ferais en sorte qu'il soit excité (c'est très facile avec l'Hyper Intuition) pour qu'ainsi il n'ait qu'une seule envie: coucher avec moi ! »

Les deux adolescents restèrent comme de ronds de flan face au monologue de l'adulte. Ils venaient de trouver leur Maître dans la perversité.  
>Pendant ce temps, Tsuna frissonna sur sa chaise. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose de mal venait d'arriver?<p>

A l'autre bout de Namimori, un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs venait d'arriver... Il recherchait la maison de Sawada, pour lui faire une magnifique surprise...

Tsuna soupira, ce n'était vraiment pas sa journée... Il sortit de la salle de classe pour voir que son alter ego l'attendait...encore... Pauvre Tsuna, il devait rentrer avec un pervers.

« Ne t'approche pas s'il te plaît. Dit Tsuna - Pff, soupira Tsunayoshi en faisant la moue. Tu devrais être plus flexible sur certains sujets...

- Et toi arrêter d'insinuer des choses qui ne se passeront jamais, rétorqua l'autre avec vigueur en serrant les poings.

- Mais elles arriveront, Tsu-chan, protesta l'adulte avec une voix enfantine.

- Oh, fermes-là, répondit l'adolescent en envoyant son doux caractère aux orties.

- Ara, Tsu-chan, ce n'est pas bien de parler ainsi à ses aînés! »

Tsuna l'ignora et sortit de l'école en détournant le regard chaque fois que l'autre tentait de lui parler.  
>Puis, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant leur maison, un événement inattendu se réalisa.<br>Tsunayoshi se tut et son visage, habituellement si ouvert et séducteur, se ferma pour ne montrer qu'une face agressive et déterminée. Tsuna n'y fit pas attention, ses yeux focalisés sur la silhouette masculine qui s'appuyait négligemment contre le portillon de sa maison.

« Bouffeur de chamallows, feula avec haine Tsunayoshi.

- Ah... Deux Tsunayoshi-kun ? »

Byakuran fit un grand sourire…

« Oui... C'est mon futur. Répondit Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi se méfiait un peu de Byakuran, ce mangeur de chamallow ! Nan mais, on n'avait pas idée de manger des chamallows... Bref, Tsuna invita Byakuran à entrer même si Tsunayoshi n'était pas vraiment pour...

Donc, pendant que le blanc discutait gaiement avec le jeune qui était assez déconcerté par la présence de son pire ennemi dans le futur, Tsunayoshi se contenta de garder le silence en jetant des regards menaçants chaque fois que Byakuran bougeait. Ce qui, connaissant l'exubérance du futur Millefiore, arrivait assez fréquemment...

« Et toi, Yoshi-chan, demanda subitement Byakuran en se tournant vers l'adulte, que penses-tu des chamallows ? »

A ces mots, un sourire que beaucoup auraient qualifié de sadique et effroyable naquit sur les lèvres pleines de l'adulte.

« Ils sont mous, sans aucun goût et ne méritent même pas mon attention, rétorqua-t-il en mordant vivement dans une des sucreries inculpées pour ensuite se pourlécher les babines avec un air séducteur. »

Byakuran sourit à son tour et saisit un chamallow.

«Tu sais pourtant, c'est très bon ! »

Tsunayoshi fixa Byakuran avec un sourire tandis que Tsuna rougissait en essayant de se cacher...

« Peut-être mais je connais quelque chose de meilleur ~~ Dit Tsunayoshi en passant sa langue sensuellement sur ses lèvres

- Oooh, s'étonna le mangeur de chamallow, Mais il n'y a rien de meilleur que les chamallows, Yoshi-chan~

- Bien sûr que si, rétorqua gentiment Tsunayoshi en saisissant la coupe de fruits qui trônait au milieu de la table basse sous le regard effaré de son double plus jeune. »

Tsuna n'en menait pas large. Qu'allait encore faire l'adulte ?

« Les bananes par exemple, continua avec son éternel sourire séducteur le grand châtain. »

Il éplucha alors lentement, et sensuellement, un de ces fruits sous le regard moqueur de Byakuran.

Il prit en bouche le fruit avant de croquer un petit bout avec les joues rougies devant le regard de Byakuran... Pendant ce temps Tsuna se faisait vraiment tout petit devant le "jeu" des deux autres... Pourquoi était-il entouré de pervers ?

« Hum ~~ Fit Tsunayoshi

- Ah ~ Yoshi-chan m'a bien eut ~~ »

Byakuran ria, d'un rire clair, et observa Tsuna puis Tsunayoshi à tour de rôle... Ensuite, la future menace Millefiore se leva en époussetant ses jambes. Tsuna s'empressa de se mettre debout également, n'aimant pas rester en position de faiblesse alors que son ennemi était sur ses pieds.

Aussitôt, Tsunayoshi se leva et se mit entre les deux garçons avec un regard d'avertissement à l'encontre du blanc.

« Bien, soupira avec contentement Byakuran, Je vais devoir y aller, J'ai prévu de me réunir avec les Vraies Couronnes Funéraires chez le glacier~ A la prochaine, Tsunayoshi-kun~~ »

Sur ce, le futur Boss des Millefiore se pencha vers l'adolescent et posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon qui se figea en conséquence. L'autre adulte poussa un grognement de rage et éloigna Byakuran en le poussant avec violence.

« Byaku-chan, murmura Tsunayoshi avec un air meurtrier alors qu'il avait un sourire aimable aux lèvres, Si tu veux faire des cochoncetés à Tsu-chan, je préfèrerais que tu les fasses avec moi~ Tu auras bien plus d'amusement ainsi~~ - Hum ~~ C'est très tentent~~ Je reviendrais ! Dit Byakuran avant de partir »

Tsuna était toujours figé : Pourquoi tout le monde s'amusait à l'embrasser en ce moment ? Tsunayoshi, voyant la confusion de l'autre, s'approcha et le pris dans les bras.

« Allons Tsu-chan ne t'en fait pas pour si peu ! ~~ »

Tsuna leva la tête pour rencontrer le regard de son ainé... Et détourna aussitôt le sien. Ainsi, regardant avec détermination le sol, fort joli en passant, il ne put voir la grimace peinée de Tsunayoshi.

« Pourquoi ne ferais-tu pas tes devoirs, Tsu-chan?, demanda ce dernier en décidant de changer de sujet pour mettre plus à l'aise son double. »

Tsuna acquiesça distraitement et monta dans sa chambre, rapidement suivi par l'adulte qui eut un sourire vainqueur.

Le calcul était assez simple à faire: Lui. Seul avec l'adolescent. L'aiderait à terminer ses devoirs. Et exigerait une récompense pour son aide.

Résultat: il aurait Tsu-chan dans son lit ! Oui, ce plan ne pouvait que marcher !

C'est vrai que ce plan était vraiment parfait mais...Il n'avait pas prévu que Reborn soit présent. Résultat : Lui, expliquant l'italien à Tsuna devant la surveillance de Reborn.

Tsunayoshi soupira avant de regarder son passé...

« Ne Tsu-chan ? ~ Tu comprends mieux ?

- Heu...Oui, je...Merci. »

Les lèvres de Tsunayoshi s'étirèrent pour former un sourire... Reborn venait de descendre en entendant l'appel de la Mama.

« Bien, ronronna l'adulte en s'approchant de Tsuna avec un air prédateur, Maintenant, passons aux leçons pratiques~

-Quoi?, s'étrangla le petit châtain pendant que l'autre le poussait doucement pour l'étendre sur le sol.

-Alors, commença Tsunayoshi en lui présentant trois doigts, Ceci, on l'appelle 'dito' en italien~~ Et avec ces 'dita', je vais caresser ton... »

Une balle siffla entre les deux garçons et l'adulte poussa une plainte.

« Mais pourquoi maintenant !, protesta-t-il. J'y étais presque !

- J'ai dit, déclara sombrement l'Arcobaleno du Soleil, Pas de ça devant moi.

- Mais, Reborn-chan, fit le Decimo du futur, Je sais que tu es terriblement frustré de ne pas faire toutes ces choses à l'adorable Tsu-chan. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu empêches que les honnêtes gens ne puissent le toucher! »

Le bébé fit la moue.

« R-reborn, c'est pas vrai hein ? S'exclama Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi éclata de rire...

« Hum ~~ Si tu savais tout ce que m'a fait Reborn-chan ~~ »

Le plus jeune rougissait pendant que Reborn fit un petit sourire.

« Oh ? Et je t'ai fais quoi ? demanda l'arcobaleno

- Voyons, réfléchit l'adulte en levant les yeux, Il y a la fois dans l'onsen où tu t'es invité dans mon bassin privé et que l'on a du changer l'eau... La fois où, prétextant une nostalgie des bons vieux temps, tu m'as forcé à déambuler dans le manoir en sous-vêtements et tu as fini par me prendre dans la cuisine~~ La fois où, complètement bourré, tu m'as confondu avec ta peluche et...

- C'est bon, je ne veux pas entendre la suite!, hurla Tsuna en se bouchant les oreilles sous le sourire goguenard de son double.

- Tout ça, sourit Reborn. Le futur a l'air d'être très amusant~...

- Oh, mais il l'est!, s'exclama Tsunayoshi avec candeur. Il manque juste un petit Tsu-chan pour s'amuser~ »

Tsuna venait vraiment de faire concurrence aux tomates ... Franchement si même son tuteur se mettait à penser de façon perverse...  
>Tsunayoshi souriait vraiment beaucoup : qu'est ce que c'était amusant cette époque ~~<br>Reborn décida de partir, heureux de ce qu'il se passerait dans le futur et laissa donc les deux Tsuna ensembles dans la chambre.

« Bien, sourit Tsunayoshi en se tournant vers sa version plus jeune, Où en étions-nous ? »

Tsuna sursauta et regarda autour de lui en recherchant un moyen pour échapper à ce qui lui semblait être sa future perte de virginité.

« Tut Tut, Tsu-chan, n'essaies même pas, le corrigea gentiment l'adulte en s'asseyant devant l'adolescent. - Tu...Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, hein ? »

Tsuna avait les larmes aux yeux... Pourquoi son futur voulait lui prendre sa virginité, hein ? Tsunayoshi soupira... Il avait réussit à faire pleurer Tsuna : il ne pensait pas du tout que ça se passerait ainsi...

Il prit dans ses bras l'adolescent et soupira en sentant comment l'autre se tendait face à l'acte.

« Écoute, Tsu-chan, murmura-t-il en gardant son nez dans le cou du petit châtain, Je ne ferais rien que me ferais pleurer, tu comprends? Je ne suis pas masochiste et je ne tiens pas à te voir souffrir. Mais, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, je tiens à beaucoup à toi, et je le montre. Point.

-M-Mais, protesta le jeune en continuant à pleurer doucement, C'est bizarre! »

Effectivement, ça l'était. Mais Tsunayoshi n'allait pas l'admettre, ce serait jeter tous ses efforts à l'eau. Alors, il se contenta de resserrer son étreinte.

« Bon, Tsu-chan arrête de pleurer ! »

Tsuna se desserra de l'étreinte de son futur pour le regarder...

« Je...Tu peux le montrer mais...mais...Arrête de vouloir prendre ma virginité... »

A ces mots, Tsunayoshi fit la moue.  
>Soit il disait oui et pouvait dire adieux à son rêve de le faire avec sa version adolescente. (Oui, il était narcissique, et alors ?)<br>Soit il disait non et pouvait dire adieux à son rêve de le faire avec sa version adolescente.  
>Bref, il était dans une belle m***e.<p>

Tsuna voyant le dilemme qu'il infligeait à sa version adulte rajouta :

« Tu...En fait, ce que je veux dire... c'est que tu arrête de me pousser sur le lit ou des trucs comme ça... »

Tsunayoshi souri...

« Donc, formula soigneusement l'adulte en caressant la joue du plus jeune, Si je te pousse contre un mur, ça passe?

-Non.

- Contre une fenêtre?

- Non.

-Mais alors, s'exclama avec désespoir Tsunayoshi, Comment pourrais-je te montrer mon affection et plus si affinités ? »

Le petit châtain rougit violemment sous les paroles du plus âgé et détourna le regard.

« Tu peux le faire, finit-il par murmurer en regardant fixement la porte de la chambre, Mais fais-le plus discrètement qu'aujourd'hui... J'ai senti que tu m'observais, tu sais ? »

Tsunayoshi eut un petit sourire gêné et enlaça affectueusement sa version plus jeune.

« Donc je peux t'embrasser quand je veux ? demanda le plus vieux avant de passer à l'action »

Le plus rougissait vraiment beaucoup en ce moment... Son alter ego venait de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

« Je t'avais dit d'arrêter...! S'exclama le plus jeune

- Mais je ne faisais que te montrer mon affection ~~ »

Tsuna soupira devant son double...

« Tu es sûr qu'on est la même personne ?

-Mmm, marmonna Tsunayoshi en faisant la moue pour montrer qu'il réfléchissait, Voyons voir... Tu es bien Sawada Tsunayoshi, quatorze ans, fils de Nana et Iemitsu Sawada? Arrière-arrière-...-petit-fils de Giotto Vongola, amoureux de Sasagawa Kyoko depuis tes dix ans, ayant une peur phobique des chihuahuas, celui qui mouillait encore son lit à treize ans?

-Oui, c'est bon, n'en dit pas plus!, hurla l'adolescent en recouvrant la bouche de l'adulte de ses mains.

-Dans ce cas, tu es bien moi, continua l'autre une fois qu'il eut retiré les mains du petit pour les conserver dans les siennes et en se penchant pour lui voler un autre baiser. »

Lorsqu'il se recula, Tsunayoshi dut s'empêcher de danser en signe de victoire en voyant l'air embrumé des yeux de son jeune double. Le petit commençait à apprécier le traitement...

« _Bien_, songea l'adulte, _Il ne reste plus qu'à l'amener dans le lit et à lui faire avouer qu'il aime ça_~~ »

Cependant, son plan tomba une nouvelle fois à l'eau...

* * *

><p><em>A suivre… Alors ? Vous aimez toujours ? On continu, on arrête ?<em>

_Une petite review pour les pauvres auteurs… ?_

_Un grand merci à emielove, à Raiu-chan, à Inukag9, à King Lazy et à Akira pour vos reviews qui nous ont fait très plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre aussi vous ai plu ^^_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Special Guest**

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas ? * Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples : **_2727, XS, all27…_

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Bonjour les gens ! ~ Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem ! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi... Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

En effet, une personne venait d'entrer dans la chambre...Une personne maladroite, blonde, vous ne voyez pas qui c'est ? Et bien, c'est Dino Cavallone.

« Coucou petit frère et...Petit frère ? »

Dino se frotta les yeux en regardant les deux Tsuna.

« Heu...Rassurez moi, vous êtes deux hein ? dit Dino en s'entravant dans une marche inexistante. »

Tsunayoshi soupira et récupéra sa facette joyeuse qui avait glissé de ses traits lors de sa tentative de séduction.

« Dino-chan, ronronna-t-il en s'approchant du blond pour l'aider à se relever, Tu ne rêves pas, cette fois-ci. Nous sommes bien deux, donc deux fois plus de plaisir~~ »

Le Boss des Cavallone rougit légèrement sous le sous-entendu et s'avança pour saluer le plus jeune après l'avoir fait avec l'adulte.

« J'ai entendu que Byakuran t'a rendu visite, déclara le blond une fois que les Tsuna lui eurent expliqué leur situation. Il ne t'a rien fait?

-Oooh~~, s'étonna Tsunayoshi en s'asseyant le plus près possible de Dino, Ainsi, Dino-chan s'inquiète pour le petit Tsu-chan~~ C'est bien que tu le fasses, Onii-chan, parce que Tsu-chan commençait à se sentir délaissé~~ »

Dino et Tsuna rougirent...

« A-arrête de raconter n'importe quoi ! s'exclama Tsuna

- Mais je ne fais qu'exprimer ce que tu ressens ~~

- Je ne... »

Nana entra, coupant Tsuna qui allait parler, pour apporter du thé et des gâteaux.

« Ara, C'est bien qu'il y ait autant de monde aujourd'hui, sourit la mère des deux garçons, Tsu-kun semblait assez triste ces derniers temps~ »

Dès que la femme sortit de la chambre, Tsunayoshi se tourna vers son double et lui caressa doucement la nuque.

« Ainsi, tu te sentais triste?, demanda-t-il d'une voix douce à la limite de la cajolerie. »

Pendant que Tsuna détournait le regard avec des joues rouges, Dino dut retenir un saignement intempestif de nez face au tableau que faisaient les deux châtains.  
>Avaient-ils seulement idée du charisme qu'ils dégageaient lorsqu'ils interagissaient?<p>

Tsunayoshi, lui, sembla le remarquer...

« Ah ~~ Dino-chan veut participer à notre câlin ? ~~ »

Ce n'était plus seulement Tsuna qui rougissait mais Tsuna et Dino... Tsunayoshi attrapa rapidement la main de Dino et le rapprocha d'eux.

« Voilà ~~ On peut faire un câlin et plus ~~

- Arrête avec ça ! S'exclama Tsuna de plus en plus rouge

- Mais non, regarde même Dino-chan est d'accord ! ~~ »

Dino n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant, il s'était contenté de saigner du nez... Ah, comment ces deux _petits frères_ pouvaient-ils être si mignons, sexy, adorables et_ sexy_ ?

« Aww, gagatisa Tsunayoshi en remarquant les pensées de son _Grand Frère_, Onii-chan veut faire un câlin à Tsu-chan~~ »

Sur ce, le châtain enlaça le blond et sa version plus jeune en s'amusant des rougissements des deux garçons. Dino eut une attaque de saignements de nez face à ce rapprochement et tenta de se dégager mais sa maladresse étant ce qu'elle était, il finit par tomber du lit et s'assomma à moitié en rencontrant le sol.

« Dino-chan à l'air de s'être fait mal, remarqua l'adulte en examinant le corps endolori du blond. Tsu-chan, vas chercher la valise de Reborn, nous allons le soigner~~ »

Le petit, étonné de voir le sérieux que pouvait faire Tsunayoshi, s'empressa d'obéir et revint avec la valise. Cependant, lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour en sortir les pansements, il se figea net.

« C'est quoi ça?, demanda-t-il en craignant la réponse.

-Un cosplay d'infirmière bien sûr, répondit aussitôt Tsunayoshi.

- Et ça va servir à quoi...? Demanda Tsuna pas très rassuré

- C'est pour que tu le mettes bien entendu ~~ »

Ne voulant pas se disputer une nouvelle fois avec sa version plus âgé, Tsuna enfila la tenue pour le bien de son _grand frère_ !

« Ah ~~ Tsu-chan, ça te va très bien ~~

- O-oui...? M-maintenant soigne Dino-san s'il te plaît.

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de le soigner, avoua l'adulte en saisissant le menton de l'adolescent. Alors que tu es là, devant moi, et avec un costume d'infirmière~~

-Yoshi-san, demanda Tsuna en faisant des yeux de chien battu, S'il-te-plaît... »

Vaincu par tant de choses mignonnes, Tsunayoshi s'empressa de soigner le blond toujours inconscient. Et, après un moment où Tsuna faillit perdre sa virginité dans son lit, Dino ouvrit les yeux.

Pour les fermer à jamais en voyant comment un Tsuna âgé de 24 ans déshabillait une version plus jeune vêtue d'un uniforme d'infirmière.  
>Face au bruyant « <em>Argh<em>! » que fit le blond, les deux châtains s'arrêtèrent dans leur lancée et examinèrent le meurtre involontaire qu'ils venaient de commettre.

« HIIIIII, Dino-san, hurla le plus jeune en s'approchant du cadavre entouré de sang.

-Ah, fit simplement l'adulte en constatant la cause du décès. C'en était trop pour lui. Paix à son âme~

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-On pourrait le ressusciter, suggéra tranquillement Tsunayoshi, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec un zombie blond~~ »

Finalement Dino n'était pas réellement mort...

« Il bouge encore...Adieu mon rêve ~~ Dit Tsunayoshi »

Tsuna s'inquiéta un peu... C'était quoi tout ce sang alors ? Dino se mit en position assise, mâtant au passage Tsuna.

« Onii-chan ! Arrête de regarder Tsu-chan, il est à moi ! »

Et, pendant que Tsuna piquait un énième fard, Dino se leva pour faire face à l'autre adulte.

« Il t'appartient?, répéta-t-il avec curiosité.

-Exactement, répondit avec suffisance le châtain. Du moins, sa virginité. Donc, Onii-chan, si tu nourris des pensées charnelles envers mon petit Tsu-chan, tu seras prié de les reporter sur moi~~

- Reporter sur toi ? C'est à dire ? »

Dino fixa Tsunayoshi avec un regard appréciateur.

« Cela veut dire que si tu veux faire des _choses_ à Tsu-chan, fait-les sur moi ~~ »

Tsuna commençait à avoir peur... Très peur… Depuis que son futur était arrivé, les gens se montraient de plus en plus pervers...

A croire que Tsunayoshi possédait le super pouvoir de pervertir les gens qui l'entouraient.

« Mais arrêtez de parler de ça!, s'exclama le petit jeune en séparant les deux hommes qui semblaient sur le point de se jeter dessus.

-Oooh~~, soupira Tsunayoshi, Tsu-chan est jaloux~~

-C'est vrai, petit frère?, demanda Dino avec un sourire chaleureux. »

Tsuna rougit et nia fermement. Puis il soupira avant de commencer à partir...

« J'en ai marre. Restez dans ma chambre je m'en vais ! »

Dino qui souriait béatement à l'idée d'avoir deux Tsuna, sursauta... Depuis quand le plus jeune était comme ça ?

« Tsuna, dit-il en se tournant vers le Tsuna restant dans la chambre, Depuis quand te comportes-tu ainsi? »

Le châtain se tût et se tourna lentement vers lui. Son visage, habituellement si joyeux, était désormais un masque impénétrable où aucune émotion ne pouvait s'y lire.

« Disons que, fit l'adulte en regardant par la fenêtre, Il m'est arrivé de vivre certaines choses dans le futur~

-Quelles choses?

-Eh bien, reprit plus gaiement Tsunayoshi, J'ai du partir à la recherche des douze chevaliers du zodiaque pour ensuite partir en quête des boules du dragon. Et en chemin, j'ai découvert le sens de la vie en compagnie de shinigamis très sympathiques. Sans oublier les sorciers qui nous rendaient de temps à autres visites... Oui, toutes ces aventures changent un homme~~ »

Dino croyait tout ce qu'on lui disait donc ce que racontait Tsunayoshi lui paraissait vrai. Même si ce n'était que pure fiction…

« Ah bon ? Tu as fait toutes ces choses ? Demanda Dino admiratif »

Tsunayoshi essayait de ne pas rire... Franchement, qui aurait cru que le Cavallone soit si drôle ? Il fixa à présent Dino avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler…

« Tu as d'autres questions ? demanda Tsunayoshi en s'installant sur son _grand frère_

-Oui, s'exclama joyeusement le blond, Et ces shinigamis, ils étaient sympathiques ? Je les ai rencontrés ?

-Ils étaient très sympathiques et tu les as vu plusieurs fois, répondit mécaniquement le châtain en s'étendant sur le Cavallone. Maintenant, et si on passait à la vitesse supérieure~~? »

Dino eut un petit sourire et leva légèrement sa tête pour embrasser doucement les lèvres de Tsunayoshi.

« Comme ça?, demanda-t-il en contemplant avec satisfaction les petites rougeurs sur les joues de l'adulte. »

Le blond allongea Tsunayoshi sur le lit avant de se mettre au dessus...

« Tu es si mignon ~~ Dit le cheval ailé en se léchant les lèvres. »

Le visage de Tsunayoshi s'étira en un sourire à ces mots. Puis Dino passa ses mains sous la belle chemise de son futur amant avant de partir dans un baiser passionné...

Les mains du châtain ne restèrent pas immobiles et se posèrent, après de légères caresses, sur les fesses du blond. Ensuite, avec une habilité qui démontrait son habitude, Tsunayoshi enleva le pantalon pendant que Dino embrassait chaque parcelle de peau blanche.

Lorsque le blond arriva à la poitrine du garçon, il titilla avec sa langue l'un des tétons et sourit en entendant un grognement de plaisir s'échapper de son amant.

Tsunayoshi adorait la langue de son amant... Bien qu'il doute que le blond soit beaucoup expérimenter dans cette époque...

« O-oni-chan...Ah ~~ Gémit Tsuna »

Dino avait décidé de dessiner avec sa langue sur le torse de son amant avant de faire passer une de ses mains dans le boxer de l'arrivant du futur.

Il caressa la chair de son amant et récolta avec joie les nombreux soupirs de satisfaction que ce dernier poussa. Puis, quand ils furent tous deux nus et près à aller plus loin, un bruit se fit entendre.

« QU'EST-CE QUE TU ES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE AU JUUDAIME! »

Le cri, parfaite représentation des états d'esprit du jeune Gokudera, fit sursauter les deux hommes qui se séparèrent et regardèrent le nouveau venu avec de la gêne, pour Dino, et de l'ennui pour l'autre.

« Hmmm~~ Haya-chan veut participer lui aussi?, demanda alors Tsunayoshi en s'étirant langoureusement. »

Ce faisant, il dévoila sans aucune pudeur l'entièreté de son anatomie.

« J-judaiiime ? Rougit Hayato »

Dino, avec sa maladresse, se retrouva d'un coup à terre...En plus Tsuna était si sexy ! Dino et Hayato saignèrent du nez à force d'observer le sexe bien dur de Tsunayoshi...

« Hum ~~ Plus personne ne veut jouer ? Mm, j'imagine que je vais devoir me satisfaire moi-même, soupira le châtain en commençant à se caresser sous les regards éberlués des deux garçons. »

Bien vite, il rougit sous le plaisir et écarta les jambes, ses caresses se faisant plus fortes et poussées sous des petits gémissements incontrôlables. Tsunayoshi finit par se délivrer dans sa main et sur les draps sous les yeux emplis de désirs des deux autres...Il fallait dire que voir le Decimo faire ça avait réveillé une certaine partie de leurs anatomies...

« Ah ~~ Va falloir que je m'occupe de ça alors ~~, Dit Tsuna d'une voix sensuelle, Sinon, Tsu-chan va encore pleurer, ajouta-t-il en se levant, sans même se soucier de sa nudité. »

Il déambula alors dans la chambre et sortit des draps de rechange pour nettoyer tout ce qu'il avait sali.

Pendant ce temps, les deux garçons qui avaient cru que Tsunayoshi allait s'occuper de leur cas tentèrent de cacher les érections très présentes et essuyèrent rapidement le sang qui coulait de leurs nez.

Tsunayoshi chantonnait... Il avait vraiment excité les deux autres...

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Venez vous asseoir ~~ «

Les deux autres obéirent sans rien dire...

« Tsuna va bientôt revenir ~~ »

Il avait raison puisque quelques minutes plus tard le jeune homme arriva...

« Gokudera-kun, tu es là ? »

Puis, Tsuna se tût. Il venait d'apercevoir quelque chose qui le hanterait dans les jours (et années) à suivre.

Lui, enfin sa version plus âgée, était assise sur les genoux de Dino, nu comme un ver, et embrassait sensuellement la nuque de Gokudera.  
>Alors, Tsuna fit la seule chose sensée à faire.<br>Il hurla.

« J-judaime ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! »

Tsuna cria encore plus...

« Voyons Haya-chan, Tsu-chan n'est pas idiot ~~ Il sait très bien ce qu'il se passe ~~

-Toi, rugit Tsuna en se tournant vers l'adulte, Habilles-toi! Gokudera-kun, je m'en fiche de savoir ce qui s'est passé. Juste, fais-en sorte d'essuyer le sang qui coule de ton nez! Et Dino-san, je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, mais je préférerais ne pas savoir que tu es également très heureux de me revoir... »

Pendant que Gokudera s'empressait de retirer toutes les traces de son excitation et que Dino mettait vite un caleçon pour cacher son érection, Tsunayoshi s'étira avec un soupir content et s'approcha de sa version plus jeune.

« Dis, Tsu-chan, commença-t-il en enlaçant le dénommé "Tsu-chan", Si tu les chasses, c'est parce que tu es jaloux ?

-Dans tes rêves, grogna le châtain en repoussant les bras de l'autre.

-Tu es toujours dans mes rêves, Tsu-chan, assura avec un clin d'œil à la clé Tsunayoshi.

- Je m'en fous ! Déclara Tsuna »

Les autres le regardaient faire...

« Maintenant, Dino-san et Gokudera-kun partez. »

Les deux obéirent au jeune homme... Quelques instants plus tard, Reborn apparut.

« Oi ! Dame-Tsuna va voir Xanxus.

-Quoi? protesta l'adolescent. j'ai déjà assez à faire avec l'autre! »

L'autre plissa les lèvres et fit la moue comme un petit enfant.

« Ne discutes pas mes ordres, fit Reborn en le menaçant de son fusil. Maintenant vas-y, ils sont à l'hôtel de Dino.

-Aaah~ l'hôtel d'Onii-chan, que de bons souvenirs, soupira nostalgiquement Tsunayoshi en enroulant ses doigts dans une mèche de cheveux châtains.

-Si tu veux venir, le prévint Tsuna en saisissant sa veste ainsi que ses moufles et pilules, Habilles-toi et tiens-toi convenablement! »

Son double s'habilla et ne contraria pas Tsuna de tout le chemin... Il repenser à ses nuits avec Dino dans cet hôtel ... Hum ~~ Quel délice !  
>Ils arrivèrent à la réception où une jeune femme leur donna le numéro de la chambre : 1044. Les deux garçons prirent l'ascenseur pour arriver près de la chambre du Boss de la Varia. D'un coup Tsunayoshi ouvrit la porte.<p>

Pour la refermer aussitôt. Il se tourna vers Tsuna, qui le regardait avec un air interrogateur et sourit. Oh oui, il allait bien s'amuser…

Il ouvrit donc à nouveau la porte en s'exclamant, un gigantesque sourire aux lèvres:

« Xan-chan, Squ-chan, c'est pas bien d'avoir commencé sans moi~~ »

Les amants regardèrent le Decimo du futur avant de gueuler pendant que Tsuna rougissait... Pourquoi son double agissait ainsi ?

« Xan-chan tu es toujours aussi violent ? ~~ »

Tsunayoshi fit un petit sourire pervers avant d'attraper la main du plus jeune.

« Allons, allons~~ Tsu-chan et moi avons fait tout ce chemin pour vous rencontrer... Ayez l'amabilité de retenir vos pulsions vu que je dois en faire de même pour le salut de mon cher Tsu-chan. »

Tsuna rougit encore plus et n'essaya même plus de retirer la main de son double. Le connaissant, cela ne servirait à rien.

« Tche, souffla Xanxus après s'être arrangés. Pourquoi êtes-vous là, déchets?

-Oooh~~, s'exclama avec une mine comblée Tsunayoshi, Ça faisait si longtemps~ La dernière fois que Xan-chan m'avait traité de déchet, c'était lors de nos ébats avec Squ-chan! Que de bons souvenirs~~ »

Squalo et Tsuna prirent une teinte rougit pendant que le visage de Xanxus s'étira en un sourire pervers...

« E-en fait, on est là parce que Reborn me l'a demandé... Dit Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi se tourna vers son double...

« Aaaw ! Qu'est-ce que tu es chou quand tu hésite Tsu-chan ~~ »

Le dit "Tsu-chan" rougit un peu plus...

« Le bébé?, demanda Squalo avec un air intéressé. Et pourquoi?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit sincèrement Tsunayoshi, J'étais trop occupé avec Onii-chan et Haya-chan~~ »

A ces mots, Tsuna devint plus rouge encore et les deux membres de la Varia eurent un sourire entendu.  
><em>Occupé<em> était le bon mot, n'est-ce pas?

« Donc, que devons-nous faire?, fit Tsuna en évitant le regard de tous les hommes présents. »

Ce fut alors qu'une musique retentit dans la chambre de l'hôtel et qu'une silhouette familière apparut. Cette silhouette n'était autre que celle de Kyoya. Hibari Kyoya... Le jeune homme était arrivé ici parce que le bébé lui avait demandé. Il ne pouvait rien refuser au bébé et puis bon... Tsunayoshi est vraiment sexy.

« Si je suis là pour rien, je vais vous mordre à mort. »

Tsuna commença à crier et s'accrocha à son double. Double qui avait l'air d'apprécier le fait d'être une bouée de sauvetage

Bien vite, les autres Gardiens du jeune Decimo arrivèrent et une grande agitation en résultat.  
>Principalement causée par les sous-entendus de Tsunayoshi et les combats entre Hibari et Mukuro pour obtenir le petit châtain.<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre … Vous aimez ? Vous n'aimez pas ? Donnez vos impressions en review ! )<em>

_Un grand merci à emielove, Inukag9, Akanya, Lycka, Raiu-chan et Mims ! Vos reviews étaient vraiment gentilles ! ;) En espèrant que ce chapitre vous ai plu !_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Special Guest**

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas ? * Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples : **_2727, XS, all27…_

**Note d'Ayumi :**_ Bonjour les gens ! ~ Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem ! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem : **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi... Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture !<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>_

« STOP ! Arrêtez ! Pitié ! Pleurnicha Tsuna »

Il en avait vraiment marre de ces combats pour l'_obtenir_... Franchement, pourquoi son lui du futur était là ? Hein, pourquoi ?  
>Tsunayoshi enlaça son lui plus jeune en lui faisant une bise sur le front... Tout ses gardiens venaient de s'arrêter et regardaient les deux Tsuna...<p>

Et un bruit de clairon se fit entendre. Reborn apparut, entouré du reste des Arcobaleno, bien que celui du Ciel soit absent.

« Ciaossu ! Dit Reborn en regardant toutes les personnes présentes »

Tsuna se demandait à quoi rimait cette farce parce qu'après tout pourquoi, cette _réunion_ ne s'était pas faite chez lui ?

« Nous sommes ici pour essayer de comprendre l'arrivée de Tsunayoshi... Continua Fon

- Ouais, ajouta Skull en secouant les bras, Parce que Reborn nous a dit qu'il savait des choses intéressantes !

- Sans oublier le fait que nous ayons nos corps d'adulte dans le futur..., fit Verde en plongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa chemise de scientifique.

- Yare Yare, murmura sombrement Marmon, Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais, gamin... »

Tsunayoshi eut un petit sourire et se pencha vers les bébés pour leur chuchoter certaines choses. Après un silence, les petits réagirent de la même façon :

**Un ****phénoménal ****saignement ****de ****nez.**

« Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de leur dire ? Demanda Tsuna approuvé par les personnes présentes  
>- Aaw... Vaut mieux pas cher moi-même ~ »<p>

C'est à ce moment précis que Tsuna se demanda si son double avait fait _certaines_ _choses_ avec les arcobalenos du futur... Mais c'était impossible, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ce n'étaient que des bébés. Non?

« Bien, soupira avec un air satisfait Reborn, Il est temps que tu rentres dans ton époque, Tsunayoshi.  
>-Awww, fit celui-ci avec une moue peinée, Vous ne pourriez pas attendre que je le fasse avec Tsu-chan~?<br>-Non, répondit d'un ton catégorique Colonello. Ta présence ici pourrait abîmer les couloirs du temps, kora!  
>-Nous allons utiliser le bazooka des Bovino pour te ramener à ton époque, expliqua Fon de sa voix douce.<p>

- Ah non ! Pas tant que je n'aurais pas pris la virginité de Tsu-chan ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi  
>- Hein ? Mais...Rentre chez toi ! Fit Tsuna avec ses yeux de chiens battus »<p>

Tsunayoshi enserra Tsuna dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.

« Aaw... Tu es trop mignon ~~

- Kufufu, si le Decimo s'en va, cela veut dire qu'on aura le champ libre pour obtenir Tsunayoshi-kun, remarqua avec ravissement Mukuro sous le regard assassin de la version adulte du châtain.  
>- Même pas en rêves, s'exclama l'adulte avec un grand geste de la main tout en gardant dans ses bras l'adolescent, Tsu-chan m'appartient~<br>- Fais tes adieux, intervint alors Reborn en sortant le bazooka de la moumoute de Lambo, Tu partiras dans cinq minutes. »

Tsunayoshi fit la moue et se tourna vers les autres.

« Aaw...Faut que je dise au revoir convenablement alors ! »

Tsunayoshi embrassa tout le monde, sauf les arcobalenos, avant de se tournait vers Tsuna qui observait la marre de sang.

« Mon cher moi-même n'oubli jamais, tu peux tout avoir ~~ Dit-il avant de rouler une pelle à sa version plus jeune qui participa à son grand plaisir. »

C'est alors que Reborn utilisa le bazooka des 10 ans mais rien ne se passa comme prévu... Un nuage de fumée rose se dégagea du bazooka et les personnes présentes restèrent figées lorsque la fumée se dispersa. Deux personnes se tenaient là où Tsunayoshi avait reçu le bazooka.  
>La première, un châtain au visage familier, avait les bras croisés et regardait autour de lui avec agacement. Bref, Tsunayoshi était toujours là et se demandait bien pourquoi.<br>Par contre la seconde était plus particulière. C'était un homme de l'âge de Tsunayoshi, aux cheveux blonds semblables à ceux du châtain, et vêtu de vêtements de haute facture bien qu'anciens. Ses yeux ambrés examinèrent de haut en bas la salle et il poussa un soupir en se frottant le menton délicatement.

« Ça, murmura le nouveau venu en fusillant du regard Tsunayoshi, C'est la pire imitation qu'il m'ait donné de voir.  
>- Tsu-chan, déclara ensuite Tsunayoshi sans lâcher des yeux le blond, Je pourrais savoir pourquoi Giotto est apparu?<p>

- J-je sais pas... Dit Tsuna »

Tous regardèrent Giotto...Giotto qui fixait Tsuna puis Tsunayoshi à tour de rôle.

« Hum. Vous êtes quand même mignons tous les deux... Déclara Giotto  
>- G-giotto-san, pourquoi es-tu ? Demanda Tsuna<br>- Comment connais-tu mon nom petit chose ? »

Pause. On rembobine.  
>Giotto était apparu dans la chambre. D'accord, Tsuna pouvait encore l'accepter.<br>Giotto lui avait demandé comment cela se faisait qu'il connaissait son nom, Tsuna pouvait comprendre.  
>Par contre, le fait que Giotto lui ait mis la main aux fesses et l'ai soulevé pour le plaquer contre son torse et lui donner un baiser mémorable, là, ça buguait dans la cervelle du petit châtain.<p>

« Hey, s'exclama Tsunayoshi, On ne touche pas mon Tsu-chan!  
>-Tsu-chan?, répéta Giotto en cessant le baiser et en examinant l'homme qui lui parlait puis celui qu'il avait embrassé. Et vous êtes?<br>-Son propriétaire, répondit avec suffisance Tsunayoshi tout en reprenant sa version plus jeune des bras de son ancêtre. »

Tsuna avait une nouvelle fois buggé... Attendez... Pourquoi tout le monde se mettait soudainement à vouloir le faire sien ? Hein ?  
>Bref, Giotto fixa Tsunayoshi.<p>

« Plus maintenant. Désormais se sera le mien à moins que tu ne veuilles mourir ? Dit Giotto avec un sourire sadique  
>- Oh ? C'est mignon ! Le vieux croit qu'il peut me battre ! S'exclama Tsunayoshi avec le même sourire »<p>

Les arcobalenos, La Varia et les gardiens Vongola regardaient l'échange médusé. Tout ça pour leur Boss ? Boss qui n'en menait pas large entre les deux pervers.

« A-ano ? »

Tsuna essayait de parler mais personne ne l'écoutait... Surtout Giotto et Tsunayoshi qui s'insultaient pour savoir qui aurait Tsuna. Pire que Mukuro et Kyoya réunit !

« Excusez-moi, finit par hurler le petit châtain en frappant du pied. »

Les deux hommes se turent et se tournèrent vers celui-ci avec un air agacé.

« Quoi?, firent-ils à l'unisson.  
>-Vous êtes en train de parler de moi, devant moi, et sans même me demander mon avis, fulmina Tsuna, J'ai tout de même le droit de me fâcher, non?<p>

- Juudaime, murmura avec émotion Gokudera en voyant comment son idole ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds »

Tsunayoshi se lécha les lèvres, bien vite imité par Giotto.

« Aaw... Tu es sexy comme ça Tsu-chan ~~  
>- J'avoue. Surenchérie Giotto »<p>

Tsuna désespérait et se rappela de ce que son double lui avait dit plus tôt : Il pouvait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait n'est-ce pas ? Et ce qu'il voulait c'était du calme.

« Ah~~ J'aimerais bien un peu de calme ~~ Dit Tsuna en s'asseyant les jambes écartées »

Aussitôt, les deux hommes furent à ses côtés et entreprirent de lui masser les épaules ou lui caresser les cheveux. Et ce, sans un mot.  
>Pendant ce temps, les autres personnes qui avaient été fortement ignorées se reprirent et décidèrent de sortir de la chambre vu que le jeune Tsuna avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait.<p>

« Bien, ronronna Tsunayoshi une fois qu'ils furent seuls. Et si on jouait~~

- Jouer...? Dit Tsuna avec la peur de savoir ce que ça voulait dire »

Tsunayoshi le regarda avec un sourire tandis que Giotto, ayant compris, acquiesçait...

« Tu sais avant que Onii-chan arrive, nous avions commencé un jeu ~~ »

Tsuna soupira, franchement, pourquoi l'adulte n'avait pas oublié ce détail ? Puis maintenant qu'il y avait Giotto, il n'allait quand même pas tenter quelque chose contre lui...? Si ?

« H-heu... Giotto-san pourquoi tu es là ? demanda Tsuna avec un regard si mignon que personne ne pouvait résister »

Giotto leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

« Ais-je autre par où aller? je vous signale, jolie chose communément appelée Tsu-chan, que j'étais en pleine réunion pour dominer le monde lorsque j'ai été transporté ici...  
>-Mmm~, c'est vrai que c'est fâcheux, admit Tsunayoshi en caressant distraitement le cou de son double. Tu n'as qu'à suivre les bébés et les traumatiser pour qu'ils trouvent une façon pour te ramener à ton époque.<br>-Époque?, s'étonna Giotto, Ainsi, j'aurais voyagé à travers l'espace et le temps? Nul besoin de retourner là-bas, j'avais déjà conquis tout ce qu'il y avait à conquérir. Par contre ici~

- G-giotto-san tu me fais peur... Pleurnicha Tsuna »

Il est vrai que Giotto était bien étrange malgré ce que les autres pouvaient en dire.

« Je suis d'accord avec Tsu-chan ~~ Tu es bizarre ! »

Les deux Tsuna regardèrent Giotto.

« Bizarre ?

-Je ne suis pas bizarre, s'enflamma Giotto en serrant les poings, ses yeux remplis de flammes étincelantes, En quoi être ambitieux est bizarre ? Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est admirable ! D'ailleurs, je vous promets ceci : dans les mois qui vont suivre, je vais m'emparer des familles mafieuses et contrôler le monde dans le noir! Et ce, sans que vous ne puissiez rien y faire !  
>-Mmm~~, fit Tsunayoshi en prenant Tsuna sur ses genoux pour l'éloigner du fou furieux, Je ne pense pas. Si jamais je faisais équipe avec Tsu-chan, je te vaincrais sans le moindre problème~~<p>

- Oh ? Et puis-je savoir d'où te viens cette confiance ? dit Giotto »

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire.

« Tout simplement parce qu'on a vaincu des hommes vraiment plus forts que toi ! ~~ »

Giotto haussa un sourcil...

« Bien. Puis-je savoir de quelle famille vous appartez ?  
>- Heu...Giotto-san, en fait je...Commenca Tsuna<br>- En fait, nous sommes le Vongola Decimo. Le coupa Tsunayoshi

-Decimo, rien que ça, sourit Giotto en s'approchant des deux Tsuna. Dans ce cas, nous allons voir qui de la première ou la dixième génération est la meilleure...  
>-Il n'y a pas photos, rétorqua avec prétention le châtain sous le regard horrifié du plus jeune.<br>-Très bien, rit joyeusement le blond en se dirigeant vers la porte close, Nous allons voir qui de nous deux gagne ce petit pari. Et si je gagne, le petit Tsu-chan m'appartiendra corps et âme.  
>-Si je gagne, répondit Tsunayoshi, je te mettrais sur un lit avec des menottes et verrais ce qui en résulte~~<br>-Pourquoi pas, fit Giotto avec un clin d'œil amusé. Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'une photo?

- Heu... Pourquoi je suis dans l'histoire moi ? Demanda Tsuna  
>- Voyons Tsu-chan, parce que tu es moi !<br>- C-ce n'ai pas une raison ! »

Giotto commençait à s'impatienter... Pourquoi ils ne voulaient pas lui dire ce qu'est une photo ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'une photo ? Redemanda Giotto  
>- C-c'est quand on immortalise un moment sur une image... Dit Tsuna<p>

-Oh, je vois, fit Giotto avec un petit sourire. Peut-on immortaliser la mort d'une personne ? Voir son visage lorsqu'elle jouit?  
>-Tu demandes des choses étranges, Giotto-san, murmura avec surprise et crainte le petit.<br>-Oui, tu peux le faire, répondit joyeusement Tsunayoshi avec exubérance. J'ai des tonnes et des tonnes de photos avec mes prouesses au lit! Par contre, pour les morts, j'en ai qu'une seule. Mais elle était mémorable!  
>-Laquelle?, demanda avec curiosité le blond.<br>-Un bouffeur de chamallows qui a osé se prétendre meilleur amant que moi, bouda le châtain.

- C-c'est pour ça que tu en veux à Byakuran-san ? Demanda le plus jeune  
>- Oui. Pourquoi d'autres ?<br>- Pour rien...  
>Le plus jeune était désespéré. Franchement pourquoi se retrouvait-il face à deux pervers une fois de plus ?<br>- Bien je m'en vais ! Dit Giotto en faisant claquer la porte de la chambre d'hôtel

-Bon, soupira Tsunayoshi en se levant avec paresse, Rentrons à la maison. Je parie que Haya-chan est en train de s'inquiéter pour toi. »

Tsuna acquiesça et suivit son double en se demandant une énième fois comment il avait pu changer autant. Puis, il se rappela quelque chose.

« Dis, fit-il en se rapprochant de l'adulte pour saisir sa manche. Tu avais dit que Giotto-san apparaîtrait. Est-ce que tu voulais parler de ça?

- Je... En fait, pas vraiment, tu as 14 ans et pour moi Giotto est apparu quand j'en avais 20... »

Tsunayoshi soupira... Tandis que le plus jeune se demander vraiment ce qui avait pu e passer.

« Dis...Yoshi-chan, pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? S'il te plaît dit le moi ! Dit Tsuna avec une bouille si craquante que Tsunayoshi ne pu refuser

-Eh bien, commença-t-il prêt à ressortir le même délire qu'il avait servi à Dino, j'ai traversé plusieurs épreuves, notamment...  
>-Tu mens, fit Tsuna en fronçant les sourcils. Dis-moi la vérité.<br>-On ne peut rien nous cacher, pas vrai?, plaisanta l'adulte en se frottant la nuque avec embarras. Pour te dire la vérité, tu devrais savoir plusieurs choses. Mais elles risqueraient de te choquer et je n'ai pas envie de t'emmener à un psychiatre… »

Tsuna continua à marcher et soupira. Il allait devoir utiliser son arme fatale. Il s'arrêta devant le grand châtain et lui saisit le bras pour y enrouler les siens en faisant une moue enfantine.

« Alleeeeez, susurra-t-il avec des yeux larmoyants, Dis-le moi!  
>-Bien, bien, fit Tsunayoshi en levant les mains en signe de reddition. Tous ces changements, ces façons de parler et de traiter les autres... Elles sont arrivées à cause d'une seule personne. Et tu la connais très bien.<p>

- Je la connais ? Demanda Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi hocha la tête... Après tout, il la connaissait très bien... Même plus qu'il ne le croyait.

« Qui c'est ? Continua de demander Tsuna  
>- Je ne sais pas si je dois te le dire Tsu-chan... »<p>

Tsuna fit mine de recommencer à pleurer, il savait que cette technique marchait sur le plus vieux…

« Un jour, commença d'une voix hésitante Tsunayoshi en regardant ailleurs, j'ai reçu de plein fouet le bazooka de Lambo. Et, il m'a amené quelque part dans le futur que je ne connaissais pas, face à une personne nue qui me regardait avec désir... »

Tsuna sentit un frisson parcourir son échine et se rapprocha de l'adulte, resserrant son étreinte sur le bras de ce dernier.

« Et, tu avais quel âge, murmura l'adolescent sans le regarder.  
>-Pas plus de dix-huit ans, répondit tout aussi bas Tsunayoshi en appréciant la chaleur des bras de son alter ego. Je ne connaissais rien à tout ça... Et ensuite, il a fallu faire face aux conséquences. J'ai du porter des pulls larges pour cacher mon embonpoint, cacher le fait que je vomissais tous les matins et demander à Shamal de garder le secret. Puis, neuf mois après, mon petit chéri est né~~<br>-Quoi? S'étrangla Tsuna.  
>-C'était un semi-démon aux flammes de la pluie. Pour l'instant, ses flammes sont scellées dans le Shigure Kintoki de Take-chan mais je crains ce qui pourrait arriver si jamais il venait à dégaine le sabre...<p>

- A-attends tu essaies de me faire croire que tu es tombé enceinte ? S'exclama Tsuna  
>- Pourquoi ? Tu crois que c'est impossible ? Dit Tsunayoshi avec les yeux emplis de larmes »<p>

Tsuna fixa son alter-égo... Quel était la part de vérité dans ce que venait de dire Tsunayoshi ? Le fait qu'à 18 ans il fut transporté dans le futur ou le reste ? Tsuna penchait plus pour la première solution mais...

« Tu peux m'expliquer sans les conneries ? Demanda Tsuna

-Comment oses-tu traiter notre fils de conneries !, s'exclama avec un air offensé l'adulte en portant sa main libre à sa poitrine. Il est sublime et bien des fangirls en ont écris des histoires yaois dessus! »

Tsunayoshi baissa les yeux sur la mine blasée du petit châtain et sourit.

« On est arrivés à la maison~~, chantonna-t-il en ouvrant le portillon et en entrant dans la maison après s'être annoncé.  
>-Attends, Yoshi-san, l'implora Tsuna en saisissant sa main avant qu'il ne monte les escaliers, As-tu dit la vérité? »<p>

Tsunayoshi resta silencieux pendant un petit moment avant de répondre.

« Qui sait, fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Y-yoshi-chan, je veux vraiment savoir ! Implora Tsuna  
>- D'accord mais dans ta chambre ~~ »<p>

Tsuna resta silencieux, le regard de Tsunayoshi signifiait un truc du genre « _cela __méritera __une __récompense_»... Mais le jeune Sawada voulait absolument savoir ce qui s'était passé. Puis cette histoire de gosse où des fangirls écrivent des Yahohi ?

« Heu...Yahohi ? C'est qui ?

-Yahohi?, répéta sans comprendre Tsunayoshi en s'asseyant à son aise sur le lit. Hein, ça! C'est quelque chose de terrible... Une fois que l'on y touche, on n'en sort plus...  
>-C'est une drogue?, s'effraya Tsuna.<br>-Cela s'y apparente... On a déjà retrouvé des jeunes filles couvertes de baves et de sang au bord de la folie~~  
>-Mais c'est terrible!, s'exclama le jeune en s'asseyant devant le lit, face à sa version plus âgée. On devrait prévenir les autorités!<br>-Ça ne servirait à rien, elles-mêmes sont corrompues avec ce fléau, expliqua Tsunayoshi qui s'amusait bien en racontant ces sornettes.

- Et...Et ton fils aussi est sous l'emprise des Yahohis ? Demanda Tsuna avec un peu de crainte »

Tsunayoshi s'amusait terriblement bien avec ses bêtises... En plus Tsuna y croyait.

« Qui sait ...Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis que deux folles sous l'emprise de cette terrible drogue ont fait irruption dans ma salle de séjour et ont enlevé mon fils pour l'emmener dans une école spéciale, réputée pour son ouverture à ce funeste maux~~ »

Tsuna ouvrit de grands yeux avant de se renfrogner.

« Tu racontes encore des conneries, souffla-t-il en levant les yeux pour croiser ceux de son alter ego.  
>-Toucher, avoua l'autre avec un sourire ravi. Maintenant, pour être plus sérieux, veux-tu réellement savoir? Le veux-tu de tout ton être?<p>

-Je...Oui...Je veux vraiment le savoir. Dit Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi fixa son double dans les yeux.

« Tu en es vraiment sûr ?  
>- O...Oui. Dit Tsuna avec un minimum de détermination »<p>

Le Decimo du futur l'enserra dans ses bras.

« Bien, mais il n'y a pas de retour possible ! »

Le Vongola du futur se pencha et chuchota plusieurs mots à l'oreille de son jeune alter ego et se retira avec un petit soupir.  
>Les joues rouges et les yeux dans le vague, Tsuna le regarda avec tendresse et caressa doucement la main de l'adulte qui était posée sur sa taille.<p>

« C'est vrai?, murmura le jeune en s'approchant de celui-ci avec un air implorant. »

_Pitié __que __ce __ne __soit __pas __vrai,__qu'il __ait __menti_. Tsuna souhaitait tant ne jamais avoir entendu cela, n'avoir jamais su ce que l'avenir lui réservait.

« Non, répondit avec un sourire en coin Tsunayoshi. J'ai tout inventé~

- Tsunayoshi...S'il te plaît raconte moi la vérité... Implora Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi le fixa en souriant…

« Bon d'accord. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre après !  
>- Promis ! Fit le plus jeune en l'enlaçant<p>

-Très bien, sourit Tsunayoshi, Je l'admets, je t'ai menti. Je n'ai pas été enceint. Mais, un beau jour, le bazooka m'a amené dans une vallée éloignée de toute civilisation. Là, j'ai rencontré deux poupins et je les ais pris avec moi. Ils sont tout pour moi, deux jumeaux blonds qui savent chanter comme les anges~~  
>-Tu te fous de moi, le coupa calmement Tsuna, Alors dis-moi la vérité.<p>

- Mais euh ! Bouda Tsunayoshi »

Tsuna fixa son futur en soupirant, qu'est-ce que ce type pouvait raconter des bêtises des fois... Mais...c'était lui en plus, non ?

« Dit-moi toute la vérité maintenant ! Dit Tsuna d'une voix très sérieuse qu'il n'employait presque jamais

-Non, répondit si sérieusement l'adulte que l'adolescent sursauta. Il y a des choses qui doivent rester secrète, pour le bien du futur.  
>-Tu aurais pu le dire avant, bouda Tsuna en croisant les bras d'une façon infantile.<br>-Hmm, fit alors Tsunayoshi en s'étirant avec bonheur, Et si on changeait de sujet?

- S-si tu veux... »

Tsuna était un peu déçu... Il voulait réellement savoir pourquoi Tsunayoshi était comme ça... Après tout c'était un mystère intéressant, non ?

« A-alors de quoi tu veux parler ? demanda Tsuna

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler pour le moment, sourit l'adulte en s'approchant du plus jeune. Alors, et si on faisait quelque chose de plus physique~~ »

Tsuna rougit violemment sous l'insinuation et détourna le regard. Mais la main pâle de son double le saisit par le menton pour lui faire tourner la tête.  
>Il embrassa doucement les lèvres entrouvertes, faisant soupirer de bien-être l'adolescent.<p>

Tsuna appréciait grandement ce que lui faisait son double même s'il ne l'avouerait pas... Mais bon comme son double était lui-même et bien... Il le savait et faisait tout pour le lui faire dire.

* * *

><p>D'un côté de la ville, un jeune homme blond se baladait, faisant retourner toutes les femmes et les hommes croisant son chemin... Ce jeune homme admirait un peu tout comme maintenant devant un réverbère...<p>

* * *

><p>« Oï, Dame-Tsunas, fit la voix enfantine de Reborn lorsque les deux garçons furent près à passer à la vitesse supérieure, Venez voir, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange en Europe... »<p>

Ils descendirent et allèrent dans le salon où ils retrouvèrent la famille du Decimo qui semblait préoccupée par quelque chose.

« Que se passe-t-il?, demanda Tsuna en s'asseyant sur la seule chaise de libre. »

Une moue peinée aux lèvres, Tsunayoshi le fit se lever pour s'asseoir à sa place et le prendre sur ses genoux.

Tsuna consentit à se laisser faire pour cette fois mais...Mais il sentit l'érection bien présente de son double. Il avait envie d'hurler mais il était conscient que ce n'était pas la chose à faire...

« ... Tu m'écoute Dame-Tsuna ?  
>- Heu...Oui ?<br>- De quoi, je viens de parler ?"

Bonne question, de quoi venait de parler Reborn...? L'hitman soupira et frappa la tête du jeune homme avant de recommencer ses explications...

« On ne peut rien y faire, soupira l'Arcobaleno en secouant la tête de dépit, Nous pensons que Byakuran est le responsable de l'apparition de Tsunayoshi.  
>-Mais pourquoi?, s'étonna le petit châtain en faisant de son mieux pour ignorer les soupirs de plaisirs de l'adulte sous lui.<br>-Qui sait?, fit Reborn en haussant les épaules. J'ai remarqué que l'on a nourri Léon avec une substance très particulière que transportait justement Byakuran dans son paquet de bonbons...

- U-une substance ? Quelle substance ? demanda Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi soupirait de plaisir, sur lui se trouvait l'objet de ses désirs... Bientôt. Oui bientôt il aurait le plus jeune ! Oui et sa virginité !

« Et heu...Pourquoi le bouffeur de chamallows m'aurait fait venir ici ? S'intéressa soudainement Tsunayoshi »

Tsuna aurait voulu regarder son double dans les yeux mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ?

« Nous ne le savons pas encore, admit Reborn avec un air sombre. Mais nos meilleurs agents travaillent dessus... »

* * *

><p>Entre temps, le beau blond se retrouva face à une silhouette qui le fit sourire.<br>Cette dernière mangeait ce qui semblait être des bonbons et était entouré d'une troupe de jeunes gens qui avaient l'air puissants.  
>Des mafieux.<p>

« Bonjour, salua poliment Giotto avant de s'avancer pour saisir le paquet de sucreries et en goûter une.  
>-Giotto-chan, répondit aussitôt l'autre en lui en cédant une de bonne grâce, Depuis le temps que j'attendais ce moment~~ Suis-moi, nous avons à parler~~ »<p>

* * *

><p>Reborn repartit d'où il était venu, laissant les deux Tsuna seuls...<p>

« Tsu-chan ~~ Reprenons où nous en étions ~~ »

Tsuna rougit mais ne répondit pas.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes ? demanda Giotto<br>- Byakuran »

Giotto fixa quelques instants Byakuran avant de sourire sadiquement...

« Quel est ton but, Byakuran-kun ?

-M'amuser bien sûr!, s'exclama avec un air joyeux le garçon en mangeant un énième chamallow.  
>-Je vois, sourit Giotto en saisissant un autre avec le même air psychopathe. Et comment vas-tu le faire ?<br>-En t'aidant à prendre les rennes de la Mafia, bien sûr, répondit comme si c'était une évidence. »

Giotto souri et annonça qu'il était partant avec Byakuran.

* * *

><p>« Mmh, soupira Tsunayoshi »<p>

Il fallait dire que le petit Tsuna était vraiment trop mignon même si à cet instant, il était entrain de jouer à la console... Tsunayoshi se demandait quand le jeune garçon allait céder...

« Ne me regardes pas, lança le plus jeune sans même lui jeter un regard. Ça me déconcentre.  
>-Aww, s'exclama Tsunayoshi en faisant des grands yeux émus, ça doit être l'amouuuuur~~<br>-Qu'est-ce que, s'étrangla le petit châtain en se détournant de son jeu, perdant de ce fait sa dernière vie, Ce n'est pas ça!  
>-Aww, répéta l'adulte, Tsu-chan est tout gêné~~<p>

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva un peu Tsuna  
>- Aaw... Tsu-chan est trop mignon quand il est en colère ! »<p>

Tsuna se tapa la tête contre sa paume : Qui lui avait fichu un type pareil ? Seulement, il venait de se rappeler que le type en question était lui-même... C'était déprimant !

Cependant Tsunayoshi reprit bien vite son sérieux et saisit le poignet du plus jeune.

« Il faut qu'on parle, déclara-t-il sans la moindre étincelle de malice. »

Tsuna rougit en interprétant ces paroles comme celles que pourrait dire un petit-ami et se baffa mentalement pour avoir osé penser ainsi.

« De quoi?, demanda-t-il en tournant ses grands yeux noisettes vers son aîné.  
>-De Giotto, répondit l'adulte en plongeant son regard similaire dans les prunelles ambrées de son vis-à-vis. »<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà un chapitre de plus ! Comment l'avez-vous trouvez ? Nous, on s'est amusées à l'écrire ! x)<em>

_Bref le prochain chapitre risque d'être très intéressant ! ;)_

_Un grand merci à emielove, à Lycka, à Asia-Seven-Ice, à Inukag9, à la revieweuse anonyme ( on voit pas ton pseudo =S ), à Merurin, à Reboyama, à Asherit, à Raiu-chan et à Akanya pour vos superbes reviews en espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! ^^_


	6. Chapter 6

**Special Guest**

**Disclaimer****:**_Les __personnages __ne __sont __étrangement __pas __à __nous__… __Pourtant __on __les __mérites __n'est-ce __pas__? __*__Ayumi __se __prend __un __parpaing __par __la __tête*_

**Couples****: **_2727, __XS, __all27__…_

**Note ****d'Ayumi****:**_Bonjour __les __g__ens __! __Voilà __ma __première __fic __en __collaboration __a__vec __Ann __O' __Neem__! __*fière*_

**Note ****d'Ann ****O' ****Neem****: **_Bonjour __tout __le __monde __! __J'ai __le __grand __honneur __de __vous __présenter __mon __nouveau __chef __d'œuvre __(la __bonne __blague __^^") __coécrit __avec __Ayumi __Watari.  
>Quoi <em>_d'autre __? __C'est __le __résultat __de __deux __esprits __complètement __tarés __et __qui __ne __jurent __que __par __le __yaoi...__Si __après __avoir __lu __ça v__ous __continuez __à __vouloir __lire __la __suite, __chapeau __! __Bonne __lecture__!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>_

« M-mais pourquoi maintenant ? demanda Tsuna toujours un peu rouge »

Tsunayoshi observa Tsuna avant de se rendre compte d'une chose...

« Pourquoi tu rougis ? ~~ Je te fais de l'effet ? ~~ »

Tsuna se mit à rougir un peu plus sous le regard remplis de désir de sa version plus âgée.

« C-Ce n'est pas le plus important, bredouilla l'adolescent en changeant de sujet pour éviter d'autres territoires marécageux. Pourquoi veux-tu parler de Giotto?  
>- Ce n'est pas évident?, sourit Tsunayoshi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Ce blondinet a osé affirmer qu'il nous obtiendrait... Or, le seul maître que nous avons est nous-mêmes! Sans oublier le fait que ta virginité m'appartient ! »<p>

Tsuna ravala la remarquer indignée qui était sur le bord de ses lèvres et préféra poser une autre question.

« Et, comment vas-tu l'arrêter?

- Comment je le ferais ? »

Tsunayoshi fixa son double qui avait un air d'incompréhension.

« Je vais juste le vaincre - sans le tuer- et j'aurais ta virginité ! Rien de plus simple ! »

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire et au moment où Tsuna allait parler, Kyoya entra dans la pièce.

« Vous, déclara le Préfet avec un ton grondeur, Sortez que je vous morde à mort!  
>-Mais, Kyou-chan, protesta Tsunayoshi, Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le faire en public~~<br>-Stupide herbivore, grogna Hibari en sortant ses tonfas. Vous avez osé troubler Namimori, vous serez mordu à mort!  
>-Attends!, protesta avec frayeur Tsuna en saisissant sans même réfléchir les armes du violent Préfet, Mais nous n'avons rien fait! »<p>

Le préfet regarda autour de lui... Aucuns vêtements éparpillés ? C'était parfait !

« Aaw ! Tu es trop mignon Kyo-chan ~~ »

Le dit "Kyo-chan" se vexa et un tonfas passa à ras de la tête du Tsuna du futur...

« Aaw, Kyo-chan est violent ~~ Mais j'adore ça ~~

-Les herbivores n'ont pas le droit d'apprécier les morsures, déclara Hibari en fronçant les sourcils et en tentant de décapiter Tsunayoshi qui se baissa au dernier moment pour saisir dans ses bras le Préfet irascible.  
>-Hmmm, je préfère quand Kyou-chan rougit, il est plus mignon~~<br>-Heu, intervint Tsuna en remarquant l'aura meurtrière qui entourait son Gardien, Que fais-tu ici, Hibari-san?  
>-Le bébé m'a promis un combat si je vous rejoignais, répondit doctement le Préfet.<br>-Je vois~~ Reborn-chan voulait nous voir tous les trois en action~~

- HEIN ? S'exclama Tsuna en rougissant »

Kyoya regardait Tsuna, qu'est ce que le jeune homme était mignon rougissant ainsi ! Devant le regard insistant de Kyoya, Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire.

« Aaw ! Regarde Tsu-chan, Kyo-chan veut te faire pleins de choses perverses !

-Mais arrêtez avec ça, protesta Tsuna en secouant la tête, J'en ai assez!  
>-Ne te débats pas, lui chuchota d'une voix sensuelle son double, Cela ne fera qu'empirer la douleur... »<p>

Hibari déglutit en remarquant que les deux herbivores étaient fort proches l'un de l'autre et qu'ils paraissaient sur le point de passer à l'acte.

« P-plus mal ? S'étrangla Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi se lécha les lèvres, il excitait Hibari tout en poussant Tsuna à lui laisser prendre sa virginité.

« Oui ~~ Beaucoup plus _mal_ ~~

-Q-Q-Quoi?, s'étrangla Tsuna en reculant. »

Il recula tant et si bien que lorsque ses genoux butèrent contre le bord de son lit, son élan le fit tomber à la renverse sur le matelas, sous les yeux affamés des deux autres garçons.

« Mmm, devrions-nous montrer à Tsu-chan toute la douleur qu'il pourrait ressentir~~ »

Hibari se répondit pas, ses yeux analysant la situation. Deux herbivores. L'un prêt à dévorer l'autre. Et lui d'autre part qui ne serait pas contre d'avoir un morceau de l'adolescent.

Il ne se posait plus qu'une question : Devait-il passer à l'action aussi ?  
>Pendant ce temps là, Tsunayoshi attacha les bras de Tsuna pour pas que le jeune homme bouge...<p>

« Hiii ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore me faire ?  
>- Rien de bien <em>méchant<em> mon Tsu-chan~

-NON, Je ne veux pas!, hurla l'adolescent en gigotant pour échapper à la prise de son double. »

Hibari plissa ses lèvres, allait-il participer à un viol? C'était contre les mœurs de Namimori.  
><em>"Dommage"<em> songea le Préfet en forçant l'adulte à libérer le jeune herbivore.

« Awww, gagatisa celui qui aurait sans hésiter couché avec Tsuna, Kyou-chan veut avoir Tsu-chan rien que pour lui~~ Mais, Kyou-cha devrait savoir une chose... La première fois de Tsu-chan m'appartient~~ »

La dernière phrase ayant été dite d'une voix d'outre-tombe, Hibari se contenta de hausser les épaules et sortit de la pièce en se lamentant intérieurement pour être si fidèle au règlement.

Tsuna regarda partir Kyoya avec un peu de tristesse... Oui, Tsuna avait beaucoup apprécié que le préfet empêche son double de le violer...

« Aaw... Tsu-chan a flashé sur Kyo-chan ? ~~  
>- Qu-quoi ? Mais...Mais n-non ! dit Tsuna les joues rouges<p>

-Ce n'est pas bien de se mentir, Tsu-chan, le rabroua gentiment l'adulte. Si tu continues comme ça, tu finiras vieille fille!  
>-Je ne peux pas finir ainsi vu que je ne suis pas une fille !, hurla à bout de nerfs Tsuna.<br>-C'est vrai, admit Tsunayoshi, vu que j'ai déjà vu ton corps dénudé et demandeur de caresses se plier sous mes allées et venues. »

Le petit châtain se contenta de regarder l'autre avec un air neutre.

« Ne racontes pas tes rêves en public, s'il-te-plaît.  
>-Mais, je ne fais que partager mes sentiments à celui que j'aime!<p>

- Arrête, je ne sais plus où j'en suis... »

Tsunayoshi souri, son "Tsu-chan" était confus. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il cherchait à faire dés le début ?

« Aaw... Tsu-chan, je t'aime tu sais ?

-Mais tu es complètement malade, s'exclama Tsuna. Comment pourrais-tu m'aimer, je suis toi, tu te rappelles?  
>-Connais-tu le mythe de Narcisse?, demanda Tsunayoshi en changeant le sujet de leur conversation. C'était un beau jeune homme dans l'Antiquité grecque. Sa beauté était telle que les dieux, pour se venger, le firent tomber amoureux de son reflet. Et, son amour étant si profond et véritable, il finit par se noyer, voulant rejoindre son amant.<br>-Ah, je vois…  
>-Tout ceci pour te dire que c'est la bénédiction des dieux suite à ma grande beauté!<p>

- M-mais... Franchement, tu es peut-être beau mais moi...Regarde-moi ! »

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire qui aurait fait craquer nombreuses personnes de la gente féminine et…Masculine.

« Tu vois même toi tu le dis que je suis parfait ~~ »

Tsuna rougit un peu plus devant le constat que venait de faire son alter-égo.

« De plus, continua l'adulte avec plus de sérieux en s'approchant du plus jeune. De nous deux, tu reste le plus beau, car tu n'as pas encore été taché par les horreurs de la Mafia. »

Soudain, le petit châtain sursauta et se rapprocha encore de l'autre, ne se souciant pas de la proximité de leurs visages ou du fait qu'il pouvait sentir la respiration de Tsunayoshi sur ses lèvres.

« C'est ça qui t'a transformé, réalisa avec étonnement Tsuna. »

Tsunayoshi sursauta à ces mots... Il en avait trop dit et le jeune homme avait presque tout découvert... Foutu Hyper Intuition ! Mais il savait que Tsuna n'agirait pas vraiment différemment avec lui après tout ils étaient la même personne, non ?

« Heu...Yoshi-san, si on allait manger ?  
>- D'accord... »<p>

Il n'y avait qu'à Tsuna qu'il avait donné l'autorisation de l'appeler _"Yoshi"_ car après tout, il préférait son prénom ! Le prénom d'un empereur n'est-il pas mieux que celui d'un dinosaure ?

Mais, lorsqu'ils descendirent, les deux Tsuna regrettèrent de l'avoir fait en voyant une silhouette familière.

« Tsu-kun, annonça Nana avec joie, Tes amis sont venus pour manger~  
>-Ah. Je vois, se contenta de murmurer Tsuna en serrant dans sa main la manche de son double adulte. »<p>

Face à eux, les Véritables Couronnes Funéraires leur firent un sourire entendu et commencèrent à manger en complimentant la cuisine de leur mère.

Tsuna ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer... Que venait faire ces gars chez lui franchement ? Tsunayoshi se posait la même question mais...En se demandant s'ils ne venaient pas pour lui piquer son Tsuna !

« Alala ! Je suis contente d'avoir tant de monde pour apprécier ma cuisine Dit Mme Sawada »

Une fois que sa mère fut hors de danger, c'est-à-dire dans la cuisine, le jeune Vongola se décida à parler franchement.

« Que faites-vous ici?, demanda-t-il en réussissant l'exploit de ne pas bégayer face aux adultes.  
>-O-Oh, rit doucement Kikyo en continuant à savourer la nourriture. Le petit Decimo a du courage aujourd'hui~~<br>-N'est-ce pas~~?, compléta joyeusement Byakuran en posant ses mains en coupe autour de son visage.  
>-Arrêtez ce cirque et parlez, menaça Tsunayoshi sans leur jeter un regard, sa main droite posée sur le genou de son double. »<p>

Tsunayoshi faisait, petit à petit, remonter sa main le long des cuisses de Tsuna qui était rouge de gêne.

« Aah ~~ Gémit le jeune Decimo sans faire exprès »

Les autres se mirent à le fixer et il devint de plus en plus rouge…Enfin si c'était encore possible !

Tsuna repoussa, faiblement il faut bien l'avouer, la main de sa version plus âgée et tenta de reprendre sa couleur normale. Sans succès.

« Donc, toussota l'adolescent pour détourner leur attention, Que faites-vous ici? »

Byakuran lui fit un sourire un rien prédateur et avala tranquillement sa bouchée de pâtes avant de répondre.

« Hmm~~, fit-il en continuant à sourire, Je me demande pourquoi~ »

Tsunayoshi plissa ses paupières et lança un regard menaçant à l'albinos. Byakuran se mit soudainement à rire puis il fixa Tsunayoshi qui lui lançait des regards noirs.

« J'avais dit que je reviendrais ~~ »

Tsuna ne savait pas quoi dire, les regards de Byakuran étaient soutenus par sa version plus âgée et ses paroles avaient des sous-entendus…

« J'EN AI VRAIMENT MARRE ! MERDE ARRÊTEZ 5 MINUTES ! Cria Tsuna sans s'en rendre compte »

Tous les convives présents se figèrent et se tournèrent vers l'adolescent qui trépignait de fureur sur sa chaise.

« Que se passe-t-il, Tsu-chan?, demandèrent à l'unisson Byakuran et Tsunayoshi.  
>-IL SE PASSE QUE VOUS ÊTES UNE BANDE D'IDIOTS INCAPABLES DE VOUS COMPORTER EN ADULTES ET QUI, EN PLUS, SONT DES PÉDOPHILES! MERDE, J'AI QUE 14 ANS!, hurla à bout de nerfs le petit Tsuna en se levant brusquement. »<p>

Tsuna monta dans sa chambre, énervé, sans jeter un regard de plus aux deux pédo...Heu...mafieux.

« Aaw...Je crois qu'on lui a fait peur !  
>- Je crois aussi. »<p>

Pour une fois Byakuran et Tsunayoshi étaient d'accord ! C'était vraiment un exploit puisque ce n'était encore jamais arrivé !

« Néanmoins, se reprit Tsunayoshi, tu es bien plus effrayant que moi!  
>-Comment ça?, s'insurgea le blanc. Je ne cherche pas à coucher avec moi-même, moi!<br>-Comment oses-tu! Moi, je ne suis pas un taré qui veut coucher avec le mec qui m'a vaincu sans la moindre difficulté!  
>-Je n'ai pas dix ans de différence avec lui, pointa avec satisfaction Byakuran.<br>-Je ne risque pas de mourir de diabète, riposta le châtain en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa version plus jeune. Ne me suis pas!  
>-Je ne te suis pas, remarqua le mangeur de chamallows, Je vais juste rassurer le pauvre petit Tsu-chan~~ »<p>

Tsuna, en entendant les voix des deux tarés, ferma sa porte à clés, il en avait vraiment assez de ces deux pédo…perv…Heu…mafieux. Tsunayoshi essaya d'ouvrir la porte mais compris immédiatement ce que venait de faire le plus jeune et il soupira.

« Aaw... Tsu-chan ouvre moi, le méchant pédophile est parti ! ~~  
>- Qui tu traite de pédophile obsédé ?<p>

-Non, Byaku-chan, tu as mal compris~~ J'ai dit le MÉCHANT pédophile. Et je ne suis pas si obsédé que ça...Je crois~~  
>-Tu l'es, et gravement, fit une voix à travers la porte close.<br>-Aww, Tsu-chan, grommela Tsunayoshi en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, comment peux-tu être si méchant avec moi? Je vais devoir te punir~~  
>-Ara, dans ce cas, je vais y participer~~, déclara Byakuran avec un soupir heureux.<br>-JE NE VEUX PAS! JUSTE, FICHEZ-MOI LA PAIX!, hurla Tsuna à travers la porte.  
>-Pauvre Tsu-chan, soupira l'adulte aux cheveux châtains, il doit être en train de traverser sa crise d'adolescence~~<br>-Je vois, fit avec une intonation compatissante l'albinos. »

Tsuna se demanda si sauter de la fenêtre n'était pas une bonne idée ? Mais il se ravisa quand il eut une idée... Oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait retenu une leçon. Pourquoi ne pas la mettre en pratique maintenant ?

« Hum ~~ J'aime beaucoup les garçons qui sont dans le jardin. Fit Tsuna »

A l'entente de ses mots, les deux pervers descendirent à toute vitesse dans le jardin pendant que l'adolescent sortait par la porte d'entrée et courrait comme un dératé vers la maison de ses amis. Mais il se ravisa vite en se rendant compte qu'il ne voulait pas les déranger pour si peu. Alors, se creusant la tête pour trouver la personne idéale, il finit par avoir l'idée de rejoindre Dino. Après tout, le blond n'était-il pas son grand frère?  
>Le souvenir du Cavallone avec son double lui traversèrent l'esprit mais il se dépêcha de le chasser en songeant à la bonté que faisait preuve le blond. Oui, aller voir Dino serait une bonne idée.<p>

Tsuna arriva bien vite à l'hôtel de Dino...

« Tsuna ?  
>- D-dino-san, aide-moi ! »<p>

Le blond ne se posa pas de question puisqu'il fit rentrer directement le jeune homme qui se nicha dans ses bras, inconscient de la réaction provoquée. Les joues rouges et une certaine chaleur dans son bas-ventre, Dino l'entraîna dans sa chambre d'hôtel et le questionna sur sa venue.  
>Une fois que l'adolescent lui eut tout expliqué, le blond ne put que soupirer et chercher ses mots.<p>

« Écoutes Tsuna, commença-t-il en se grattant la nuque, Il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi. Préfèrerais-tu que Byakuran soit le même garçon que celui du futur? Entre l'assassin et le pervers, tu as le choix... Quant à ta version adulte, il est toi et je doute qu'il oserait te forcer à quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. »

Tsuna renifla, levant ses yeux vers son grand frère et lui sourit faiblement.

« Merci, fit-il en rosissant légèrement. »

C'en fut trop pour Dino qui s'effondra, du sang coulant à flot de son nez. Tsuna essaya de réanimer son grand frère en pleurant. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un Tsunayoshi inquiet.

« Tsu-chan ! »

Il vient enserrer sa jeune version...

« Tu m'as fait peur. J'ai cru qu'on t'avait enlevé ou pire...

-Je vais bien, le rassura Tsuna sans comprendre la raison de l'inquiétude du plus âgé. »

Il allait bien, et puis, qui oserait le blesser ? En y réfléchissant, Tsunayoshi avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter.

« Tiens, que fait Nii-chan par terre?, demanda alors l'adulte.  
>-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, il s'est évanoui!, hurla Tsuna qui n'en menait pas large.<br>-Ah, je vois~~, fit Tsunayoshi avec un sourire pervers. C'était trop pour Nii-chan~

- Trop ? »

Tsuna pencha la tête sur le côté avant de se mettre à pleurer...

« J'en ai vraiment marre... Yoshi-san... »

Tsunayoshi regarda Tsuna...Que devait-il faire ? Il prit alors dans ses bras l'adolescent et lui frotta doucement le dos, sa main faisant des cercles réguliers, pendant que le jeune pleurait en laissant sortir toutes ses émotions refoulées durant ces derniers jours.

« Ne pleures pas, Tsu-chan, murmura-t-il, Le Ciel doit toujours être souriant. Ou les autres éléments en seront désolés...  
>-Et si le Ciel en a marre d'être traité comme un objet?, demanda avec agacement Tsuna en s'essuyant les yeux.<br>-Dans ce cas-là, il deviendra comme moi, répondit sérieusement Tsunayoshi en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C-comme toi ? »

Tsuna fixa Tsunayoshi dans les yeux...

« Yoshi-san... Raconte-moi s'il te plaît...

-Non, répondit toujours aussi sérieusement l'adulte. Le futur ne doit pas être dévoilé. »

Tsuna fit la moue. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas lui dire la vérité?

« Je...Même si j'accepte de faire certaines choses ? Demanda Tsuna »

Tsunayoshi le regarda les yeux ronds...

« Pardon ?

-Je, répéta Tsuna en s'humectant nerveusement ses lèvres, ferais ce que tu veux depuis si longtemps si tu me dis tout.  
>-Tsu-chan, tu ne devrais pas offrir ta virginité ainsi~~~<br>-Je n'ai pas dit ça! C'est toi qui l'as pris ainsi!  
>-Mmm~~ Il y a autre chose que je préférerais prendre~~<p>

- E-et qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Tsuna fixa Tsunayoshi dans les yeux...

« Mais tu dois me promettre de tout me raconter si je t'offre ce que tu souhaites Yoshi-san !

-Très bien, accepta l'adulte en s'approchant du plus jeune. Scellons cette promesse avec un baiser. »

Tsunayoshi ferma ses yeux, montrant clairement qu'il attendait que ce soit l'adolescent qui prenne les devants. Le petit châtain rougit et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son alter ego. Ce dernier s'empressa d'approfondir le baiser et ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils furent à bout de souffle.

« La raison de ce changement fut mon apparence, lui déclara l'adulte une fois que Tsuna eut récupéré ses esprits.  
>-Hein? »<p>

Tsuna pencha la tête sous le signe de l'incompréhension...

« J-je ne comprends pas... »

Tsunayoshi soupira et lui pris la main.

« Je te promets de mieux t'expliquer une fois qu'on sera dans ta chambre... Tu ne voudrais pas être devant Dino-nii-chan, n'est-ce pas ? ~~ »

Ils se dirigèrent alors dans une chambre de l'hôtel qui était réservée en permanence pour les Vongola.

« Je t'écoute, fit Tsuna une fois qu'ils furent installés sur le canapé moelleux de la suite impériale.  
>-Lorsque j'ai eu dix-huit ans, commença Tsunayoshi en se grattant avec nervosité la nuque, J'ai eu quelques petits changements d'apparence. Poussée de croissance, voix qui mue, bref l'adolescence en retard. Et tous ces changements m'ont rendu plus beau... Tu as vu comment tes gardiens m'observent, non? Eh bien, à l'époque, c'était pire. Je n'étais pas préparé, tout le monde me traitait comme une fille, ce qui m'agaçait énormément... Et tout le monde voulait m'avoir dans son lit. Ils ont commencé à se battre pour m'avoir, pour savoir lequel me méritait le plus...Puis, il y a eu les enlèvements. Des gens provenant de familles plus faibles m'enlevaient et tentaient de me faire des choses que je préfère ne pas te dire...<p>

- J-je... »

Tsuna enlaça sa version plus âgée qui essayait de cacher ses sanglots.

« C'est fini... Merci de me l'avoir dit. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là.  
>- Aaaw... Tsu-chan est trop mignon pour que je reste triste ~~ »<p>

Tsunayoshi enlaça le jeune homme à son tour avant de sourire.

« Tu ne m'avais pas promis un truc ? ~~ »

Tsuna déglutit difficilement. Il n'allait pas pouvoir éviter d'y passer cette fois...

« Vas-y, se contenta-t-il de dire en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'adulte. »

Ce dernier continua à sourire et caressa doucement la joue de l'adolescent.

« Voyons, Tsu-chan, susurra-t-il en plongeant son nez dans la chevelure du plus jeune, Tu devrais savoir que j'adore prendre mon temps quand je joue~~

- Oui... »

Tsuna n'était pas vraiment rassuré et Tsunayoshi le sentait bien.

« Ne t'inquiète pas... Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ~~ Sauf si tu le souhaites~, ajouta-t-il avec un ton joueur. »

Sur ce, il commença à enlever lentement les vêtements du plus jeune en s'amusant des frissons qui le parcouraient chaque fois qu'il effleurait la peau pâle du garçon.  
>N'en pouvant plus, Tsunayoshi se jeta sur les lèvres soyeuses de l'adolescent et les dévora avec application, sentant le plaisir du garçon grandir sous ses attouchements.<p>

« Hum ~~ Je ne préfère pas ~~ »

Tsuna gémissait tout de même sous les mains habiles de son futur...

« Tu aime ? Tu veux que je continus ? demanda Tsunayoshi avec un sourire pervers

-Nnn, commença Tsuna alors que les mains habiles descendaient sur son corps jusqu'à son excitation, oui!  
>-Aww~~, chantonna l'adulte en posant plus franchement ses mains sur la bosse de l'adolescent. »<p>

Ce dernier gémit et secoua la tête, des larmes perlant au bord de ses yeux ambrés.

« Fais-le, haleta le jeune en fermant ses yeux sous l'afflux de sensations, Fais-le! Je veux que tu continues!  
>-Si Tsu-chan le veux~~ »<p>

Les mains de Tsunayoshi retirèrent lentement le pantalon du petit châtain et il réprima un sourire en voyant l'était dans lequel se trouvait ce dernier.

Tsuna respirait bruyamment... Les joues rouges, il regarda une dernière fois Tsunayoshi.

« Aaw~~ Tsu-chan, on passe à la vitesse supérieur, hein ? ~~ »

Il descendit tout doucement le corps de Tsuna et arriva à sa taille. Sa langue s'arrêta sur le nombril du plus jeune et s'amusa à le parcourir, entendant avec joie les gémissements entrecoupés de frissons que poussaient l'adolescent. Tsunayoshi descendit alors les sous-vêtements du garçon et eut un fin sourire.

« Oh ? Mais c'est qu'il a envi ce petit garçon ~~ »

Tsuna rougit à ses mots, c'est vrai que maintenant il était excité...

« Je vais devoir m'en occuper ~~ »

De longs doigts froids s'enroulèrent autour de son excitation, faisant frissonner le garçon qui poussa ensuite un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsque Tsunayoshi commença ses caresses.

« A-Arrêtes, parvint à dire Tsuna en se courbant face aux sensations, Je...

- Tu...? »

Tsunayoshi continua tout de même, il n'avait pas attendu si longtemps pour rien.

« Ca te plait, non ?

-Oui, avoua difficilement Tsuna en rougissant sous les touchers de son alter ego. Mais si tu continues, je vais jouir tout seul...  
>-Aww~~, gagatisa Tsunayoshi en serrant des ses bras le corps de l'adolescent. Tu es si gentil, Tsu-chan~~ Rien que pour ça, je vais te donner une récompense! »<p>

Il lui montra trois doigts...

« Lèche-les ~~ »

Tsuna obéit et lécha les doigts de sa version plus âgée.

« Aaw ~~ Tsu-chan est si mignon comme ça ~~ »

Les joues rouges, l'adolescent voulut tourner sa tête pour éviter le regard de l'autre mais une main le saisit par le menton et il fut obligé de croiser les yeux orangés de son vis-à-vis.

« Je veux que tu me regardes, murmura Tsunayoshi alors que des flammes s'allumaient dans ses prunelles. Tu dois savoir qui te donne ce plaisir, Tsu-chan~~

- A-ah ? ~~ »

Tsunayoshi fit un sourire quand il vit les joues de son passé se colorer de plus en plus...

« Tu verras, aucune douleur qui n'apportera pas du plaisir ~~ »

Tsuna rougit encore plus et poussa un petit cri qu'il étouffa en mordant ses lèvres. L'adulte venait de glisser l'un de ses doigts en lui, causant une sensation désagréable qui le fit se tendre contre l'autre corps.

« Aww~ Tsu-chan, murmura l'homme en bougeant délicatement son autre main autour du membre de l'adolescent, Détends-toi~~ »

Tsuna essayait de se détendre quand Tsunayoshi introduisit un second doigt...

« Aaw... Tsu-chan est siii mignon comme ça ~~ »

Le dit _"Tsu-chan"_étouffa un petit cri puis certains gémissements... Ensuite, un frisson de pur plaisir le parcourut et Tsunayoshi eut un immense sourire.

« Aw, Tsu-chan a aimé~~ »

L'adolescent secoua la tête, ses yeux écarquillés par la surprise et retint un cri lorsque l'adulte toucha à nouveau cet endroit si sensible en lui.

« Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Tsu-chan, le gronda gentiment le plus âgé en introduisant un troisième doigt. »

Tsuna serra avec force ses dents sous la douleur mais cette dernière disparut bien vite lorsque Tsunayoshi commença à bouger ses doigts, rencontrant à chaque fois l'endroit qui le faisait gémir.

« Aaw... Tsu-chan je n'en peu plus ~~ »

Tsunayoshi, s'étant débarrassé de ses vêtements, retira ses doigts et pénétra le jeune homme qui eut un gémissement de douleur avant de passer à ceux de plaisir.

« C''est siii serré ~~ »

L'adulte se dépêcha de commencer les mouvements de butoir, récoltant des cris étouffés de plaisirs de la part du plus jeune.  
>Tsunayoshi accéléra, sentant les parois se refermer sur son excitation et poussa un gémissement de pur ravissement en croisant le regard de l'adolescent.<br>Ce dernier avait les yeux entrouverts, les joues rouges et haletait à chaque va-et-vient, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans la chair des épaules du plus âgé.

« Tsu-chan...

- Aa-ah ! C-continu ~~ »

Tsuna prenait beaucoup de plaisir comme Tsunayoshi... Ils atteignirent le sommet de leur plaisir à la fois et poussèrent tous deux un cri désarticulé, pour se laisser retomber, le souffle court, sur le matelas de la chambre. Tsuna enfouit timidement sa tête dans le creu du cou de sa version plus âgée pendant que cette dernière lui caressait les cheveux avec un air de satisfaction béate peinte sur tout son visage.

« Alors...Tsu-chan, ce n'était pas bien ? ~~ »

Tsunayoshi appréhendait un peu... Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il faisait l'amour à lui-même ! Pendant ce temps, Tsuna réfléchissait, cela lui avait plu mais...Mais qu'allait penser les autres en apprenant ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Surtout que désormais il avait offert sa virginité à son alter égo et que son gardien de la brume et celui du nuage allaient vouloir le faire eux aussi...

« C'était, commença Tsuna en gardant sa tête dans le cou de l'adulte.  
>-Splendide? Jouissif? Indescriptible?, suggéra avec un grand sourire heureux l'autre.<br>-Bien, acheva l'adolescent en se dégageant de l'étreinte du plus âgé.

- Bien ? »

Tsunayoshi fut blessé dans sa fierté... Jamais, Ô grand jamais, on lui avait dit que c'était seulement "bien" !

« Comment ça que ''bien" ?

-Ben, déclara Tsuna en haussant ses épaules, Bien, quoi. Passable, si tu veux.  
>-Passable, répéta l'adulte avec une claire indignation dans sa voir, Tu estimes que notre moment d'extase, purement sublime, était passable ?<br>-Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire "sublime", s'expliqua le jeune en sortant du lit, cherchant maladroitement ses sous-vêtements. J'ai eu mal, tu sais ! »

Les yeux du plus âgé se plissèrent.

« Je...Désolé pour ça mais...Mais avoue que tu as pris ton pied après ! »

Tsuna avait du mal à se lever mais il le fallait... Il devait être rentré pour 17h pour l'entrainement de Reborn mais...Mais comment faire avec cette douleur en bas des reins ?

« Prendre mon pied? Comment veux-tu que je les prennes lorsque tu me faisais ces... choses ! Je ne suis pas contorsionniste !, s'exclama Tsuna avec un regard bizarre en entendant les propos de sa version adulte tout en recherchant ses vêtements manquants.  
>-Tu ne comprends pas!, s'énerva Tsunayoshi en lui tendant ses chaussettes qui traînaient de son côté du lit. C'est une expression pour dire que tu as adoré ce que je t'ai fait !<p>

- E-et comment aurais-je pu "prendre mon pied" avec cette douleur ? »

Se rappelant comment il avait gémit, Tsuna se mit à rougir sous l'œil amusé de son alter-égo.

« Moi je suis sur que tu as aimé ~~

-Bon, d'accord !, admit d'une voix forte le garçon en enfilant sa chemise et en la boutonnant rapidement, J'ai apprécié ce moment en ta compagnie. Mais je ne le referais plus !  
>-Ah bon~~?, demanda Tsunayoshi avec un sourire entendu. Je ne pense pas~~<p>

- Yoshi-san ! On avait dit une fois ! »

Tsna était rouge et voulait vite sortir d'ici mais c'était sans compter sur son double qui l'enserra par la taille.

« Tu sens très bon et...C'est ma chemise ça ~~ »

Tsuna rougit en remarquant que l'autre avait raison et enleva rapidement l'étoffe pour mettre la sienne. Cependant, lorsqu'il se pencha pour ramasser la chemise qui lui appartenait, une bouche se posa sur sa nuque et des dents la mordillèrent avec tendresse, faisant se tendre l'adolescent qui se releva, le rouge aux joues et, pour son plus grand malheur, une certaine excitation.

« Aaw... Tsu-chan ne va pas sortir comme ça ? ~~ »

Tsunayoshi souriait, Tsuna était si facile à exciter... En même temps c'était son corps et il connaissait toutes les zones érogènes !

Tsuna frissonna en sentant les mains de son vis-à-vis s'enrouler autour de sa taille et rabattit vers l'arrière sa tête pour ainsi donner un magnifique "coup de boule" à son alter ego.

« Aïe!, s'exclama Tsunayoshi en se tenant le nez, Ca fait mal !  
>-C'est le but!, rétorqua l'adolescent en courant vers la porte, ses chaussures à la main. »<p>

Sur ce, le jeune partit, laissant un adulte dénudé et confus dans la chambre.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayumi :<strong> Voilà un chapitre de plus ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! ~_

_Désolée pour le temps que ça a mis pour que ce chapitre soit en ligne ! Et je ne me souvenais pas si j'avais répondue à vos reviews donc vos m'excuserez. Je remercie emielove, Reboyama, hinatanatkae, Lycka, inukag9, Axygry, Boys-Love-Yaoi et Even Scared L pour vos charmantes reviews. Je suis vraiment désolée si j'ai pas répondue à vos reviews, si ce n'est pas le cas dites le je le ferais avec plaisir ! ^^ En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous aur plu !_


	7. Chapter 7

_**S**pecial Guest_

**Disclaimer:**_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas? *Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples: **_2727, XS, all27…_

**Note d'Ayumi:**_Bonjour les gens ! Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem: **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi...Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>hapitre 7_

Tsuna se dépêcha de rentrer chez lui... Il ne marchait pas correctement mais s'il arivait en retard, il allait encore se faire frapper par son tuteur.  
>Pendant ce temps, Tsunayoshi soupira et se rhabilla...Malgré tout, il avait enfin pu avoir la virginité de son alter-égo.<p>

Entre temps, Tsuna dût courir comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses pour se rendre au sommet de la colline de Namimori, là où l'attendait depuis plusieurs minutes son professeur machiavélique.

« Tu es en retard, Dame-Tsuna, s'exclama Reborn une fois qu'il eut corrigé son élève. »

Reborn fixa son élève.

« Dame-Tsuna, pourquoi tu boites ? »

Tsuna se mit à rougir grandement sous le regard de son professeur.

« Aurais-je frappé trop fort ? »

Le regard du professeur s'illumina lorsqu'il vit les marques rougeâtres sur la peau de son élève.

« A moins que ce soit une autre personne qui y soit allée un peu fort... »

Le sous-entendu fit rougir bien plus Tsuna. Ce dernier nia vivement et voulut s'avancer pour le prouver mais la douleur qui le prit au mouvement le fit s'arrêter aussitôt. Le sourire de Reborn s'élargit.

Tsuna se dit que ce n'était pas génial que Reborn soit au courant... Le bébé lui annonça que finalement l'entrainement ne serait pas aujourd'hui et parti...

Quand Tsuna arriva chez lui, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en apercevant tous ses gardiens ...

« Que faites-vous ici?, demanda le petit châtain en remarquant que son double plus âgé n'était présent.  
>_ Juudaime, s'exclama, les larmes aux yeux, Gokudera, Les Millefiore !<br>_ Quoi?, s'horrifia Tsuna en imaginant qu'un autre massacre comme celui du futur allait arriver.  
>_Ils ont enrôlé le Vongola Primo!<p>

_ Ah ? »

Tsuna soupira de soulagement.

« Ce n'est que ça...  
>_ Qu'est qui n'est que ça, Juudaime ? »<p>

Tsuna rougit, balbutia certaines phrases sans queue ni tête et finit par se taire, sous les regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

« J'imagine que tu étais au courant de tout cela, suggéra Reborn en voyant qu'ils n'avanceraient pas si le châtain restait seul face à eux.  
>_ Exact, avoua avec soulagement le jeune. »<p>

Tsuna fit un petit sourire gêné à ses gardiens avant de soupirer lorsque son double entra…

« Tsu-chan tu n'as pas trop ma... Ara, s'étonna alors Tsunayoshi en entrant dans la pièce. Que de monde ! On se réunit sans moi, c'est ça ? »

Tsuna rougit brusquement. Le visage de l'adulte lui faisant rappeler ce qui s'était passé plus tôt. L'adolescent sortit donc de la pièce en courant pendant que sa version plus âgée s'asseyait en soupirant sur la chaise libre.

« Alors~~, fit-il avec un sourire entendu, de qui parliez-vous?

_ Du comportement bizarre de Dame-Tsuna. Dit Reborn avec un sourire  
>_ Arw... Mais c'est que Tsu-chan et moi on est devenus très proches ~~ »<p>

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire aux personnes présentes. Tous les Gardiens ouvrirent de grands yeux. La plupart par jalousie, l'autre parce qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'avait voulu dire par là l'adulte.

« Que sais-tu de Giotto?, demanda Reborn en changeant brusquement de sujet.  
>_ Tu veux savoir pourquoi il a rejoint les Millefiore ?, comprit Tsunayoshi, C'est pourtant simple. Ce gars est en réalité un Primo d'un monde alternatif. J'ai déjà rencontré Giotto et ils n'ont pas du tout le même comportement~~ Celui-ci est plus seme~ »<p>

Les personnes présentes rougir sous cet énorme sous-entendu. Mais où était passé leur « Tsunayoshi » ? Le jeune et innocent petit Tsuna ?

« Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser ~~

_ Et quel est son but?, demanda Reborn sans faire attention aux simagrées de l'adulte.  
>_ Devenir le maître du monde~~ »<p>

Tout le monde blêmit en entendant pareille nouvelle être dite avec un ton séducteur.

« Mais on fait un pari ~~ »

Tout le monde le regarda avec attention pour savoir l'enjeu du pari mais personne ne s'attendait à entendre ce qu'ils entendirent…

« J'ai parié que j'arriverais à le battre ~~ Et le gagnant obtiendrait la virginité de Tsu-chan mais bon... »

Il fit un sourire charmeur tout en fixant le pauvre petit Tsuna qui rougissait dans son coin.

« Advienne que pourra, non~~, fit-il avec un joli sourire. »

Les autres restèrent figés. Est-ce que le jeune Tsuna était courant de pareil pari? Si oui, pourquoi avait-il accepté de coucher avec son double ? Et enfin, pourquoi ce dernier parlait si librement de sa vie sexuelle ?

« Mah mah et quand vas-tu prendre sa virginité ? demanda Yamamoto »

Tsunayoshi souri perversement mais ne répondit pas à la question qui lui semblait absurde au vue de ce qu'il savait et du moins avait fait.

Les yeux du baseballer s'écarquillèrent et son sourire permanent disparut.

« Nooon, souffla-t-il en comprenant enfin.  
>_ Sii~~<p>

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec le Judaiime ? »

Gokudera avait peur de comprendre... Yamamoto se pencha et chuchota à l'oreille de l'argenté. Celui-ci blêmit, rougit et s'évanouit, le sang sortant en profusion de son nez.

« ha Ha, rit le baseballeur, qui aurait crû que Tsuna finirait dans ses bras! »

Tsuna entra à ce moment dans la chambre et fixa les personnes présentes...

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as encore dit ?  
>_ Aaw...Mais rien ~~ »<p>

Sentant qu'il serait mieux d'ignorer les regards surpris et choqués de ses gardiens, Tsuna s'assit avec maladresse sur une chaise et examina les personnes présentes. Tout le monde évita son regard.

« _Oh non_ » songea l'adolescent. « Tout _mais pas ça._»

Malheureusement, c'était bien arrivé. Tsunayoshi avait parlé. Tsunayoshi s'approcha de son amant et sourit

« Dégage.  
>_ Mais Tsu-chan...<br>_ Recule.

_ Mais pourquoi~~, se plaignit avec des yeux de chiot battu l'adulte.  
>_Il y a des choses qui doivent rester privées, siffla avec colère l'adolescent. »<p>

Tsunayoshi eut alors la décence de paraître gênée et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

« Mais Tsu-chan...  
>_ Il n'y a pas de "mais". J'en ai vraiment marre de ce que tout le monde me fait subir. »<p>

Tsuna fixa toute les personnes présentes sans sourciller…

« Le prochain qui tente de me mettre dans son lit, qui tente de me séduire ou même dit un sous-entendu, je le préviens, je ne lui parlerais plus. »

Comme le jeune avait utilisé sa voix de Boss, qui ne sortait que lorsqu'il était en Hyper Mode, les autres comprirent qu'il était plus que furieux. Tsunayoshi fit la moue et se contenta de le regarder avec insistance. Tsuna soutint le regard de son double et resta sérieux.

« Bien. Reprenons le problème "Giotto". Annonça Tsuna »

Tous acquiescèrent.

« Giotto ferait donc partie de la famille Millefiore, reprit Tsunayoshi tout en continuant de regarder son double. Et ?  
>_ Nous avons entendus quelques rumeurs concernant une future attaque, répondit Reborn en s'assombrissant.<p>

_ Bah c'est pas grave, je vais le battre ~~ Pas vrai, Tsu-chan ~~ »

Tsuna ne répondit pas et lança un regard noir à son amant…

« Tu le vaincras peut-être, fit ce dernier avec sa voix toujours enragée, Mais tu le feras sans mon aide. »

Peu lui importait que son ancêtre veuille prendre le contrôle de la mafia, Tsuna n'avait jamais demandé à en faire partie.  
>Reborn fit la moue. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Tsunayoshi aurait une si mauvaise influence sur son élève.<p>

« - Tsu-chan, je suis désolé ! »

Tsuna fixa son double de futur pendant que toutes les personnes présentes regardaient l'échange...

« Pas autant que moi, rétorqua calmement l'adolescent sans lui jeter un regard. Maintenant, si vous avez finis la réunion, je pars.  
>_ Aww, gémit Tsunayoshi une fois que le petit châtain fut sortit de la pièce. Que vais-je faire?<p>

_ Juudaime du futur, qu'avez-vous fait exactement ? »

Gokudera essayait d'aider son Boss (du futur)…

« Tu ne veux pas savoir Haya-chan~~  
>_ Si je veux savoir, insista l'adolescent sans remarquer les regards insistants des autres personnes.<br>_ Très bien, soupira Tsunayoshi, Si tu veux savoir la réalité, pas de problème. Le fait est que j'ai joué avec la peluche favorite de Tsu-chan. Et qu'il n'aime pas que les gens soient au courant du fait qu'il dort encore avec une peluche~~ »

Les personnes présentent restèrent abasourdies... Pourquoi Tsuna aurait réagit ainsi juste pour une peluche ?

« Aaaw... Tsu-chan tu es revenu ~~  
>_ Pas pour toi en tout cas !<p>

_ Aww Tsu-chan~~ »

Tsuna lui jeta un regard noir et s'assit sur une chaise en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Niant jusqu'à l'existence de son double, il se tourna vers Reborn et l'interrogea de ses yeux flamboyants.

« Nous discutions de Primo, expliqua l'enfant.

_ T-tsu-chan, cesse de m'ignorer ! »

Tsunayoshi pleurnichait dans son coin...

« Et qu'est ce que vous disiez ? Demanda Tsuna à son tuteur  
>_ Rien de très important, Dame-Yoshi nous disait qu'il le vaincrait<br>_ Il faudrait déjà qu'il puisse ! Dit Tsuna s'amusant à casser son double à chaque phrase

_ Tsu-chan!, protesta avec une voix vexée l'adulte.  
>_ Et, qu'avez-vous décidé?, continua Tsuna.<br>_ Pour le moment, rien, résuma rapidement Gokudera en se demandant si c'était une bonne chose d'ignorer l'adulte.

_ Tsu-chan ? »

Tsuna ignorait encore son double, sauf que celui-ci décida de lui rouler une pelle... Le résultat fut immédiat. Une main gantée et enflammée fusa vers le visage de la version âgée qui se recula à temps pour contempler avec satisfaction l'expression perdue et submergée par le plaisir du petit châtain.  
>Une balle siffla, les ramenant sur terre, et les deux Tsuna se tournèrent vers le responsable de la balle.<p>

« Pas de ça maintenant, pointa Reborn en soufflant le résidu de fumée de son fusil. On doit parler de choses sérieuses.

_ Aaw... Mais je suis sûr que Tsu-chan et moi allons faire des choses sérieuses ! ~~ »

Reborn fit un petit sourire discret, il fallait dire que ce Tsunayoshi était vraiment amusant mais il se posait toujours la question : comment son élève est devenu ainsi ?  
>Tsuna avait rougit, toujours en Hyper mode, et regardait son alter ego…<p>

« Qu'allons-nous faire avec Giotto?, demanda Tsuna pour changer de plus vite de sujet.  
>_Hmm~~ On pourrait lui envoyer un colis piégé et ainsi le tuer sans que personne ne nous suspecte~~ »<p>

La proposition de l'adulte fit que tous aient leurs cheveux qui se dressent.

« Ou alors, on envoi Tsu-chan ~~ En maid et il meurt d'une hémorragie ! »

Tsunayoshi était fier de son petit effet : après tout, tous venaient d'avoir la dite hémorragie, sauf Tsuna.

« Tu ne pourrais pas dire quelque chose de plus intelligent?, demanda ce dernier.  
>_ Aww~~, se réjouit Tsunayoshi, Tsu-chan m'adresse la parole!<br>_ Heu, Juudaime, intervint timidement Gokudera, Je trouve que l'idée du Juudaime pourrait être utile.  
>_ Hein?, s'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes.<br>_Si le Vongola Primo devait faire face au Juudaime vêtu dans un attirail déconcertant, nous pourrions le manipuler plus facilement, expliqua la main droite du Decimo.

_ Aaw... Merci Haya-chan ! »

Tsunayoshi se jeta sur l'italien pour lui faire un câlin...

« Vous voyez que mon idée est splendide ~~

_ Bien, approuva Reborn en toussotant faiblement. Dans ce cas, en quoi Tsuna sera-t-il déguisé ?  
>Plusieurs propositions furent données et l'Arcobaleno les écrivit toutes sur un tableau vert qui était apparut de nulle part.<br>-Donc, fit-il après avoir achevé de retranscrire le tout, Nous avons la maid, l'infirmière, l'extra-terrestre sexy, le policier, l'étudiante timide et masochiste,...

_ HEIN ? C'est quoi ces propositions ? Hurla Tsuna  
>_ Tsu-chan a raison. »<br>Tous le regardèrent médusés... N'était-ce pas lui qui avait proposé de déguiser Tsuna ?

« Vous avez oubliez " en bikini" !

_ Le bikini serait idéal, admit Reborn. Mais dans ce cas-là, il faudrait faire en sorte que Giotto soit à la piscine... Et avec la présence d'eau, ses flammes seraient moins efficaces...  
>_Une nouvelle idée géniale~, sourit Tsunayoshi alors que le plus jeune voulait s'enterrer pour ne plus avoir à entendre de pareilles stupidités. »<p>

Tous approuvèrent cette idée...Sauf le principal concerné qui n'avait aucune envie de mettre un bikini car après tout, c'était pour les femmes et que lui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, est un homme !

« Heu...Vous n'oubliez pas quelque chose ?  
>_ Aaw... C'est vrai, Tsu-chan ! »<p>

Qu'est-ce que son double allait _encore_ lui sortir ?

« Il faut absolument acheter un bikini avec de la dentelle~~  
>_ Mais non!, protesta le plus jeune, Je suis un garçon ! Porter un bikini serait juste ridicule !<p>

_ Tsu-chan...Tsu-chan... Bien entendu que tu es un garçon mais tu es plus mignon que la plupart des femmes tu sais ~~ »

Tous approuvèrent les dire du plus âgé.

« Bien. Si je le fais tu repars dans ton époque ?

_ Aww~~ Tu es méchant, Tsu-chan! Tu sais très bien que je ne sais pas comment rentrer~~  
>_ Je ne le ferais que si j'ai la certitude que tu partiras ensuite, rétorqua, imperturbable, Tsuna.<p>

_ Bon... D'accord... Tsu-chan mais tu sais ce qui t'attend avant que je reparte ~~ »

Tsuna regarda son alter égo avant de soupirer

« Bien Yochi-chan...

_ Dans ce cas, s'exclama avec énergie l'adulte en se levant brusquement, L'opération "Trouvons un bikini qui fasse bander Giotto" commence ! »

Tout le monde rougit pendant que Tsuna se demandait si on pouvait mourir d'une auto-combustion. Ils entrèrent tous dans le magasin de vêtements...féminins. La vendeuse du magasin les regarda bizarrement...

« Heu...Vous avez vu comment on nous regarde ?

_ C'est normal, Tsu-chan, le rassura Tsunayoshi, C'est parce qu'elle n'a jamais vu autant de beaux gosses ensembles. »

Sur ce, il les conduisit avec un pas conquérant vers les étalages de maillots deux pièces et en fourra un d'emblée dans les mains de Tsuna.

« Je...Pourquoi tu me donnes celui-ci ? »

Tsuna fixa son double pendant que les autres avaient des hémorragies nasales en pensant à Tsuna dans cette tenue...

« Aaw... Mais tu seras trop sexy ~~

_ Mais! Mais, protesta Tsuna en rougissant face au vêtement incriminé, Il y a trop de lanières!  
>_ Aww, tu as raison Tsu-chan, il y a trop de tissus~<br>_ Je voulais pas dire ça!, hurla le garçon alors que les autres sombraient dans le pays des hémorragies nasales. »

Tsunayoshi pris un maillot de bain avec vraiment peu de tissus et le donna à Tsuna.

« Je crois que c'est ta taille Tsu-chan ~

_ Je pense pas, non, répondit d'un ton buté le garçon en refusant d'y jeter un oeil.  
>_ Allez, tu seras siiiii mignon~~<br>_ Non.  
>_ Et celui-là?, demanda Tsunayoshi en présentant une longue bande noire.<br>_ C'est censé me couvrir?

_ Mooh ~~Tu veux jamais rien ~~ »

Tsuna soupira en faisant la moue…

« Mais je n'étais pas pour porter un bikini !

_ Tss, toujours en train de te plaindre, soupira Tsunayoshi avec un air agacé. Tu devrais faire des efforts, Tsu-chan~~  
>_ Des efforts?, s'exclama Tsuna, Mais j'en fais, rien qu'en étant en ta présence et en te parlant, j'en fais un surhumain!<p>

_ Tsu-chan ce n'est pas un effort ça puisqu'après tout je suis toi... »

Tsuna fixa Tsunayoshi avant de soupirer

« Bien, choisis-en un dans mes goûts s'il te plaît….

_ Pas de problèmes Tsu-chan, sourit joyeusement l'adulte en choisissant un bikini dans les étalages. »

Ce faisant, il dût éviter les corps inanimés de ses Gardiens qui jonchaient le sol en le salissant de leur sang.

« Merci... »

Tsuna n'était pas particulièrement enjoué mais faisait comme si...

« Aaw... Tsu-chan que penses-tu de celui-ci ? Demanda Tsunayoshi »

Tsuna soupira et observa en silence le bikini. Il était orange, un short et un haut rembourré pour donner l'illusion d'une poitrine. En soit, un bikini très sage.

« Il faut que Giotto soit déconcerté, pointa le petit châtain avec un petit sourire. Ce n'est pas suffisant.

_ Aaw.. Dit, tu ne crois pas qu'on peut donner quelques coups de couteaux dessus pour qu'on voit un peu plus de ta peau ? ~~ »

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire…

« Je ne préfère pas, répondit sincèrement le petit châtain. Choisis-en un autre. »

Tsunayoshi sourit et fit glisser sa main sur les étalages, s'arrêtant parfois pour examiner un modèle avant de passer à un autre. Puis, il sembla se décider car il vint trouver son double avec un immense sourire ravi.

« Celui-là~~ »

Tsuna observa avec un regard désabusé l'étoffe sombre qui était dans la main de son double plus âgé et sourit à son tour.

« Il est parfait.

_ C'est vrai ? Tu aimes Tsu-chan ? ~~ »

Tsuna souri et Tsunayoshi lui fit un câlin…

« Tu es trop chou ~~

_ Bas les pattes, grommela Tsuna qui ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné sa trahison.  
>_ Aww, Tsu-chan, gémit Tsunayoshi en gardant les bras ouverts, ses yeux l'implorant pour obtenir son câlin.<p>

_ Aaw... En plus Tsu-chan, je ne t'ai pas trahi... »

Tsuna releva la tête et regarda Tsunayoshi

« Ah bon?, demanda le plus jeune.  
>_ C'est vrai, confirma l'autre en hochant lentement la tête. Ils sont persuadés que je parlais de ta peluche.<br>_Ma peluche?, fit Tsuna en penchant la tête.

_ Oui...  
>_ Mais quelle peluche ? »<p>

Tsunayoshi ria de bon cœur.

« C'est à toi de me le dire, Tsu-chan~~ Avec quoi avons-nous joué~~ »

Tsuna rougit en comprenant et haussa les épaules.

« Ce que tu veux, Yoshi-chan ~~ »

Tsuna lui offrit un beau sourire avant d'enfin lui offrir un câlin. Tsunayoshi retint ses larmes de joies. Il avait enfin réussi à faire la paix avec son petit Tsu-chan! Cela signifiait qu'il pourrait donc à nouveau dormir dans le même lit que lui !  
>Il resserra son étreinte autour de la frêle stature de l'adolescent et enfouit son nez dans les cheveux châtains avec délice. Cela allait lui manquer.<p>

Tsuna tapota le dos de son alter égo avant de le serrer un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

« C'est bon, ne pleure pas !

_ Bref, se reprit Tsunayoshi en s'extirpant à grande peine de l'embrassade de son double. Et si tu essayais cette merveille~~ »

Tsuna soupira et entra dans la cabine d'essayage, sous les regards emplis d'espoirs de ses Gardiens.  
>Il ne put cependant pas voir le fait que Mukuro sortit une caméra de sa poche et la mit en marche.<p>

« Ca te va comme ça ? demanda Tsuna rouge pivoine »

Nombreuses personnes baignèrent dans leurs sangs en voyant Tsuna

« Oh oui~~ »

N'en pouvant plus face à l'incroyable aura de séduction qui entourait Tsuna, l'adulte s'enferma dans la cabine avec celui-ci et s'empressa de l'embrasser avec passion.

« Hum ~~ Arrête Yoshi-chan~~ »

Tsunayoshi mordillait l'oreille de Tsuna qui se débattit pour sortir de l'étreinte du plus âgé, les joues rougies par la gêne.

« Tu ne veux pas~~?, demanda l'adulte en continuant ses attouchements. »

Tsuna secoua la tête, incapable de parler. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux épaules de l'autre et il posa son front sur la poitrine de Tsunayoshi.

« Je ne veux pas le faire ici, haleta l'adolescent sans lever ses yeux. »

Tsunayoshi eut un sourire compréhensif et caressa gentiment les cheveux de son double.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on rentre vite à la maison ! »

Tsunayoshi était d'ailleurs pressé de rentrer... Après tout, il allait avoir une seconde fois ce qu'il aimait le plus...  
>Tsuna était vraiment rouge de gêne et avait très envie de le refaire avec son double, après tout c'était tellement bien la dernière fois !<br>Ses amis s'impatientaient... Après tout cela faisait 20 minutes que les deux Tsuna étaient dans cette cabine d'essayage !

Ils sortirent donc de la cabine, les joues des deux Tsuna étrangement vives, soulevant les soupçons des autres garçons qui ne dirent rien, se contentant de grommeler en voyant qu'ils n'auraient pas leur petit Boss en maillot aujourd'hui...

« Alors, Dame-Tsuna, penses-tu être prêt à affronter Giotto?

_ Hein ? Heu...Oui, je pense... »

Tsuna n'était pas vraiment rassuré... Il devait quand même se battre contre le Vongola Primo, ce qui avait l'air très dur...Puis d'un coup, ne sachant pas pourquoi, Tsuna se remit à penser à quelque chose...

« Dis Yoshi-chan, tu as vraiment des enfants ? »

L'adulte se tourna vers le plus jeune pendant que les autres adolescents se figeaient.  
>Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la phrase du petit châtain. Sawada Tsunayoshi avait des enfants?<p>

« Bien sûr que non, répondit avec un petit sourire Mukuro, il jouait avec toi, voilà tout, kufufu~  
>_ Mm~~ Comment peux-tu en être si sûr, Muku-chan?, demanda Tsunayoshi avec des yeux qui étincelèrent brièvement d'amusement. Les choses sont différentes dans le futur~~ »<p>

Tous les gardiens du jeune Decimo ne purent s'empêcher d'ouvrir largement leurs bouches en signe de grande surprise.

« Comment ça différent ? demanda Yamamoto pour toutes les personnes présentes »

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire et fixa Takeshi…

« Te rappelles-tu ce que j'ai annoncé à Kyo-chan le premier jour ? »

Yamamoto réfléchissait mais ne se rappelait pas, d'ailleurs presque personne ne s'en rappelaient donc tous se tournèrent vers l'alouette.

« Il a dit qu'il était enceinte de moi.  
>_ Bravo Kyo-chan ~~ Vous avez votre réponse ~~<p>

_ EEEEEEH? »

Le cri retentit dans tout Namimori pendant que le châtain s'esclaffait face à l'incrédulité des garçons.  
>Puis, profitant qu'ils étaient distraits à essayer de comprendre comment un homme s'était retrouvé enceint, il saisit la main de Tsuna et l'entraîna pour se séparer du groupe.<br>Une fois dans une ruelle isolée, Tsunayoshi enlaça son double et enfouit son nez dans la folle chevelure de son amant.

« On ne va pas le faire ici, protesta Tsuna lorsqu'il sentit une main se glisser sous sa chemise.

_ Hum... Ok, on va à l'hôtel ? »

Tsuna se mit à rougir mais approuva à la question de se amant le suivant jusqu'à l'hôtel le plus proche.

« J'ai pris la plus belle chambre mon Tsu-chan ? ~»

Le dénommé Tsu-chan était assis sur le lit, ses mains qui tremblaient nerveusement, étaient posées sur ses genoux et il les observait avec une concentration qui paraissait assez forcée.  
>Un doigt se posa sur son menton, le forçant à relever sa tête et il croisa le regard amusé de son double.<p>

« Eh bien, Tsu-chan, tu es tout timide maintenant~~

_ Je... Mais...En fait, je vais pas tomber enceinte hein ? »

Tsuna était encore sur cette histoire... Après tout, il ne savait pas quand son double était sérieux ou pas.

« Non, susurra Tsunayoshi en l'étendant lentement sur le matelas, Parce que tu le fais avec moi~~  
>_ Alors, si je le fais avec quelqu'un d'autre...<br>_ Tu ne le feras qu'avec moi, le coupa l'adulte en posant un doigt sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'adolescent qui le suça lentement. »

Un sourire élargit légèrement les lèvres du plus âgé qui entreprit de déshabiller son vis-à-vis.

« J'aime Yoshi-chan. »

Tsuna était rouge mais il avait fini par le dire... C'est vrai qu'il appréciait son lui du futur énormément.

« Vraiment ? aaw... Moi aussi je t'aime mon Tsu-chan ~~ »

Tsunayoshi poursuivit son activité. Et commença à préparer le plus jeune qui retint ses gémissements. Constatant cela, Tsunayoshi l'embrassa doucement pour le calmer et enlaça l'adolescent.

« Yoshi-san, murmura Tsuna en fermant les yeux. Tu vas vraiment partir? »

Tsunayoshi embrassa doucement la peau du plus jeune et ne répondit pas. Il ne répondit pas puisqu'il ne savait pas la réponse... Après tout il aimerait rester. Il embrassa son amant avant de recommencer à préparer son amant.

Bien vite, les gémissements de pur plaisir fusèrent et l'adulte put admirer le visage rougi par le plaisir de Tsuna.

« Ti amo, chuchota Tsunayoshi en l'embrassant avec ferveur, Per sempre, Tsu-chan~~  
>_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?, demanda Tsuna en haletant difficilement alors que l'autre garçon introduisait en lui son sexe.<br>_ Je t'aime, répondit simplement l'adulte. »

Tsuna gémissait de plaisir...

« Hum ~ Je...Je t'aime aussi. »

Il était de plus en plus rouge et sa version plus âgée, content d'avoir entendu ces mots, se mit à bouger. Ah ! Quelle chance fantastique d'être venu dans le passé.

Il continua ses mouvements de butoir avant de songer à l'un de ses fantasmes qui trottaient dernièrement dans sa tête. Alors, sans même prévenir son amant, il le fit tourner de façon à être couché sur le dos et Tsuna le dominant.

« Aww~~, susurra Tsunayoshi, parfait~~ »

Tsuna rougit violemment et tenta d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de l'adule mais ce dernier l'en empêcha.

« Non, non, Tsu-chan~

_ Q-qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse comme ça ? »

Tsuna rougissait et ne comprenait plus rien.

« Je veux assouvir un de mes fantasmes ~~  
>_ Quel fantasme ? »<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Merci à tous pour vos magnifiques reviews ! Et désolée pour le retard ! <em>


	8. Chapter 8

_**S**pecial Guest_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas? *Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples: **_2727, XS, all27…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'Ayumi: <strong>_Bonjour les gens ! Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem: **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi...Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>hapitre 8_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi se contenta de bouger ses reins, de façon à rentrer plus profondément dans le petit châtain qui poussa un petit cri de surprise face à la sensation. Bien vite, Tsuna comprit ce qu'il devait faire et commença à bouger de lui-même pour faire les va-et-vient.<p>

« Aaah !, gémit Tsuna  
>_Ah ~~ Tsu-chan~~ »<p>

Tsunayoshi prenait beaucoup de plaisir à voir Tsuna s'empaler sur lui ainsi. Le plaisir s'accrut lorsqu'ils accélerèrent en même temps et bien vite, ils atteignirent la jouissance pour se laisser retomber, à bout de forces, sur le matelas.  
>Tsunayoshi sortit son sexe du petit châtain qui poussa un petit gémissement et s'accrocha à l'adulte pour le garder près de lui.<p>

« Tu ne pars pas cette fois?, demanda le plus âgé en caressant le cou de son amant.  
>_ Non, répondit tranquillement l'adolescent en fermant ses yeux de plaisir. »<p>

Tsuna s'endormi contre le torse de son amant... Tsunayoshi soupira de bonheur. Il aimait vraiment être ainsi avec sa version plus jeune... Si seulement il pouvait rester à jamais ainsi.

Le réveil fut plus dur. A vrai dire, Tsuna se sentait bien, jusqu'au moment où il bougea. Là, un éclat de pure douleur le traversa et il poussa une plainte qu'il étouffa en mordant le coussin.

« Aïe! »

Enfin, plutôt ce qui lui servait de coussin.

« D-désolé... »

Tsunayoshi observa sa version plus jeune avant d'afficher un grand sourire.

« Tu voulais tester l'expression de Kyo-chan ? ~~ »

Le plus jeune se remit à rougir.

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, s'exclama Tsuna en détournant le regard, ses joues roches du rouge tomate. »

Tsunayoshi continua à sourire et caressa gentiment les cheveux de son double.

« Et, pourquoi cette subite envie de me mordre, demanda-t-il en riant silencieusement. »

Tsuna se tourna vers lui, ses yeux baissés sur ses mains qui agrippaient avec force le drap.

« J'ai mal en bas, chuchota-t-il.

_ Vraiment ? »

Tsunayoshi enlaça son double avant de lui murmurer des excuses et des mots doux à l'oreille. Quant à Tsuna il était de plus en plus rouge... Ils étaient dans un moment de calme quand le téléphone du plus jeune se mit à vibrer au sol. Avec un grognement de pur agacement, Tsunayoshi enfouit sa tête dans le cou de son vis-à-vis et ignora résolument la machine infernale qui ne cessait de sonner.  
>Puis, voyant qu'elle n'allait pas s'arrêter, l'adolescent poussa un soupir et se leva, son corps perclus de douleurs grinçant presque sous l'effort, et saisit le téléphone pour voir la raison de l'appel.<p>

« O-oui?, murmura-t-il en décrochant.  
>-Ramènes tes fesses à la maison, fit la voix agacée de son tuteur aussitôt, On a besoin de toi. »<p>

Tsuna s'empressa d'éteindre l'appareil et se tourna avec un air désemparé vers son amant qui était toujours dans le lit, le regardant avec des yeux aimants.

« J-je dois partir... »

Tsunayoshi fit une mine déçue, son amant allait encore partir... Dire qu'il n'y a pas longtemps ils étaient entrain de faire l'amour.

« D-désolé ! C-ce n'était pas voulu tu sais ! »

Tsuna essayait de rassurer son amant.

« Tu vas devoir te faire pardonner, se contenta de chuchoter avec un sourire ravi l'adulte. »

Le plus jeune hocha vivement la tête et sortit de la chambre en s'habillant rapidement, sautillant pour mettre son pantalon tout en enfilant sa chemise et tomba lourdement, faisant rire Tsunayoshi qui se leva pour vérifier si son amant était toujours en vie.  
>Cependant, ses mains commencèrent à le caresser et Tsuna fut bien vite rouge en voyant à quel point son corps appréciait le traitement.<p>

« A-arrête, j-je n'ai pas le temps... »

Tsuna essayait désespérément de faire cesser les caresses qu'il devait bien avouer lui plaisaient... Il n'avait pas le temps, il l'avait entendu dans la voix de Reborn.

« C-c'était un appel de Reborn ! »

Tsunayoshi fit la moue et laissa ses mains immobiles sur la poitrine dénudée du garçon. Il laissa reposer son front sur la nuque du plus jeune et soupira pour faire voler les mèches de cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le nez.

« Le bébé, toujours le bébé~~ »

La chansonnette fut prise comme une acceptation du départ de Tsuna, ce qui rassura ce dernier. Il se leva, caressa le front de l'adulte, et boutonna correctement sa chemise pour cacher les nombreux suçons de son torse.

« J'imagine que tu restes ici, demanda l'adolescent en laçant ses chaussures. »

Tsunayoshi opina calmement et s'étendit à nouveau sur son lit. Il croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et regarda avec un petit sourire le plus jeune.

« Je t'attends pour voir tes excuses, fit-il avec un clin d'œil coquin. »

Tsuna arriva chez lui avec un sourire béat collé sur son visage... Il fixa son tuteur avant de soupirer.

« Qu'y avait-il de si important ? »

Le bébé fit un sourire sadique.

« Verde nous a contactés, répondit le bébé en sortant une lettre de nulle part. Nous savons désormais plusieurs choses concernant Tsunayoshi...  
>_ Et?, demanda l'adolescent.<br>_ Elles te concernent pour la plupart. Et nous savons désormais comment faire pour ramener Giotto dans son époque. »

Tsuna se contenta de s'asseoir sur une chaise et regarda son tuteur avec attention.

« Il faut que Tsunayoshi parte. S'il retourne à son époque, Giotto en fera de même car ils sont liés.

_ Lié ? Ah...? »

Tsuna ressentit un petit pincement au cœur... Après tout il s'était attaché à Yoshi...

« Et pourquoi tout ça a à voir avec moi ?

_ Parce que tu es le seul ici présent qui ai un lien avec ces ceux-là. Et tu es aussi le seul qu'ils laisseraient approcher avec une seringue...  
>_Une seringue? »<p>

Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Reborn voulait vraiment qu'il se promène avec une seringue pour la planter dans le bras de son amant? Sans parler de Giotto!

« Exactement, approuva le bébé.

_ M-mais Reborn ! Je ne peux absolument pas planter une seringue dans le bras de Yoshi-chan !  
>_ Et pourquoi ? »<p>

Reborn avait haussé un sourcil, n'était-ce pas lui-même qui avait demandé à ce qu'on fasse partir Tsunayoshi ? Il fixa son élève... D'un coup Lambo arriva et s'accrocha à la chemise de Tsuna, chemise qui se déboutonna laissant voir tout les suçons.

Aussitôt, un sourire entendu s'étala sur les lèvres du bambin démoniaque.

« Si tu tiens tant que ça à Yoshi, caqueta Reborn en rangeant la seringue dans une des poches de son veston, Fais en sorte de trouver une méthode pour ramener Giotto dans son monde au plus vite.  
>_Mais, heu, je...<br>_ Dans le cas contraire, continua le bébé, Utilises la seringue pour droguer Giotto lorsque tu seras en maillot. Une fois qu'il sera inconscient, laisses aux Arcobaleno la responsabilité du reste.

_ D-d'accord ! »

Tsuna n'avait jamais était aussi déterminé ! Il ne voulait pas perdre son amant mais ne pouvait pas laisser Giotto ici, n'est ce pas ? Bref, le jeune homme entra dans la salle de bain pour mettre le bikini...  
>Il repensa en rougissant à ce qu'il s'était passé après l'achat de ce bikini.<p>

Puis sortit de sa chambre pour faire face à ses Gardiens qui perdirent plusieurs litres de sang ce jour-là.

« Ça ira comme ça ?, demanda Tsuna en couvrant inconsciemment son bas-ventre avec ses mains. »

Reborn approuva sans un mot, trop occupé à prendre des clichés de ce moment inoubliable. L'adolescent rougit encore plus fort et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour mettre des vêtements sur son bikini. Une fois cela fait, il sortit pour rejoindre Giotto.  
>Ce faisant, il rata l'expression de pure satisfaction que fit Reborn en regardant l'état des adolescents ensanglantés.<p>

Giotto fit un sourire ravi en voyant Tsuna arriver de lui-même vers lui...

« Bonjour petit être ~~  
>_B-bonjour G-giotto-san ! »<p>

Giotto laissa son descendant s'asseoir vers lui... et remarqua qu'il portait quelque chose en dessous de ses vêtements.

« Qu'avons-nous là?, demanda l'adulte du passé en désignant la chemise entrouverte de l'adolescent. »

Ce dernier rougit encore plus qu'avant et se pencha pour chuchoter calmement à l'oreille de Giotto.

« Un cadeau d'excuse de la part de Tsunayoshi car il n'a pas su se retenir. »

Intérieurement, Tsuna se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'imaginer une réponse pareille car le blond se figea. Ses yeux orangés le scrutèrent avec intensité et une plainte désolée sortit des lèvres séduisantes de son ancêtre.

« C'est pas du jeu, se plaignit Giotto en faisant la moue comme un enfant. Si tu n'es plus vierge, le pari ne tient plus!

_ Oui mais tu es le premier...Dans mon cœur. »

Cela lui avait arraché de dire ça mais bon il le fallait...

« Et puis, tu es le premier à inaugurer ce bikini tu sais... »

Oui, Tsuna allait réussir sa mission ! Primo eut un petit sourire et se pencha pour retirer lentement la chemise froissée de l'adolescent qui tremblait sous ses mains.

« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, petite chose~, susurra Giotto en embrassant doucement la nuque offerte du jeune, Je pourrais très bien te casser...  
>_ F-Fais-le, répondit Tsuna en évitant tout contact visuel, Après tout, je ne veux que cela... »<p>

Giotto souri perversement... Franchement, lui offrir ce qu'il voulait ce n'était pas fantastique ? Il avait pour lui la petite chose mignonne !  
>Tsuna ne savait pas trop comment réagir et lorsqu'il vit que Giotto était concentré sur lui, il sortit la seringue et la planta dans le bras de son ancêtre...<p>

« H-hum, Reborn, tu es là ? demanda t-il d'une vois peu assurée »

Seul le silence lui répondit et l'adolescent frissonna en sentant le corps inerte de Giotto peser sur le sien. Un froissement retentit dans la salle où ils se trouvaient et une silhouette sombre entra, se cachant dans les ombres mouvantes de la pièce, qui était pourtant bien éclairée auparavant.

« R-Reborn?, murmura avec crainte Tsuna.  
>_ Non, répondit le nouveau venu en se dévoilant. Il est trop occupé à retenir votre version plus âgée de tuer votre ancêtre, Sawada Tsunayoshi. »<p>

Tsuna pencha sa tête sur le côté, essayant de se rappeler le nom du bébé qui lui faisait face avec un gentil sourire.  
>De longs cheveux noirs tressés, une petite bouille qui avait un air de ressemblance avec Hibari et des yeux remplis de bonté. Le maître d'I-pin.<p>

« Fon!, fit le Decimo en réalisant enfin l'identité de l'Arcobaleno.

_ Oui, c'est bien moi, jeune Vongola. »

Tsuna fit un grand sourire au maître de la jeune chinoise avant de faire une petite grimace de douleur... C'est que son ancêtre pesait lourd !

« H-heu... Tu pourrais m'aider ? »

Tsuna avait son petit sourire gêné de d'habitude et Fon l'aida. Une fois Giotto à terre, Sawada se retourna pour demander au bébé ce qui allait se passer désormais.

« Nous avons décidé d'employer les scientifiques du futur, répondit aussitôt le chinois en serrant fortement une corde autour du corps du blond. Seul eux possèdent la connaissance suffisante pour faire le retour du Vongola Primo dans son époque. »

Tsuna soupira en entendant cela, va savoir pourquoi, son instinct lui disait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Qui sont-ils?  
>_ Irie Shoichi et Spanner.<br>_ Mais, ça ne va pas être compliqué de les contacter? »

Fon sourit et s'assit calmement sur la tête de Giotto.

« Pas du tout ! »

Tsuna sursauta, comment se faisait-il que Fon ai presque criait de joie cette phrase ? Sawada regarda le bébé dans les yeux.

« Tu vas prendre l'avion avec ta famille pour retrouver Spanner ! »

Tsuna soupira. Prendre l'avion avec Tsunayoshi et les autres ? Il sentait que cela allai être une grande épreuve...

Puis, il réalisa l'entièreté de son problème. Il allait prendre l'avion avec ses gardiens et Tsunayoshi. Des garçons aux hormones un peu trop exubérantes, un homme définitivement dépravé, des bébés sadiques et conscients de l'être et son ancêtre dans les vapes.

« Oh non... »

Le gémissement, à fendre l'âme de quiconque l'entendrait, fit sourire Fon. Reborn avait eu raison sur toute la ligne lorsqu'il avait affirmé que le jeune Sawada allait tout de suite trouver le problème dans leur plan génial.

« Allons Allons Tsunayoshi, il ne faut être défaitiste. »

Tsuna regarda Fon, celui-ci avait un sourire qui ne lui disait rien mais alors vraiment rien du tout !

« Pouvons-nous y aller Tsunayoshi ? »

Tsuna leva les yeux et serra ses poings, prêt à refuser. Cependant, en croisant le regard aimable, rempli de bonté de l'Arcobaleno, il ne put que baisser la tête et accepter silencieusement. Fon sourit joyeusement et saisit un pan de la chemise qui trainait sur le sol de la pièce pour lui dire de s'habiller.

« Les garçons vont finir par avoir une anémie s'ils continuent ainsi, expliqua-t-il à l'adolescent. Tant de pertes de sang peuvent être néfaste... »

Tsuna rougit... Il n'avait pas vraiment eu conscience de ce que pouvait faire son corps dénudé devant ses gardiens... C'était comme... comme un super pouvoir dangereux !  
>Il se rhabilla ensuite pour pouvoir retourner au près de son tuteur et de son amant.<p>

« Allons-y. Dit Fon de sa voix calme »

Tsuna acquiesça nerveusement et lui emboîta le pas, piaffant presque d'impatience à l'idée de revoir ses êtres chers.  
>Une petite voiture à l'immatriculation étrangère les attendait dehors et ils grimpèrent dedans pour saluer Reborn et Tsunayoshi. Le premier, une tasse de café fumant à la main, leur sourit tout en félicitant silencieusement le petit châtain. Le second se débattit car il était ligoté à son siège, courtoisie de la part de son tuteur qui n'avait pas supporté de l'entendre gémir sur son sort.<br>Tsuna s'empressa de le rejoindre et lui enleva son bâillon pour vérifier son état.

« Yoshi-chan, ça va?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

_ Oui surtout depuis que tu es là ~~ »

Tsuna rougit à la phrase de son double mais le déligota... Tsunayoshi, libre, entoura de ses bras son amant avant de l'embrasser.

« Tu m'avais manqué ~~ Ce n'était pas trop dur cette mission ?

_ Ça allait, affirma Tsuna en se nichant dans les bras de l'adulte. »

Ce n'était pas vrai, devoir dire de pareils mensonges à son ancêtre avait été difficile, il n'avait pas aimé déclarer cela. Curieusement, il se sentait sale.  
>Tsunayoshi le regarda pendant un moment avant de soupirer bruyamment et caressa doucement les cheveux du plus jeune.<p>

« C'est la dernière fois que tu fais ça, dit-il en plantant ses yeux ambrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. Je te le promets.

_ V-vraiment ? »

Tsunayoshi lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui répondre positivement... Après tout, il venait de faire une grande promesse !

« Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais encore à mon époque Yoshi-chan ?  
>_ Hum ~~ Bonne question ! Reborn ? »<p>

Le bébé fit un regard glacial vers le plus jeune des deux...

« Nous venons de recevoir les analyses du liquide qui a rendu malade Léon. Ce n'est pas très joli à voir... Pour faire court, tant que nous n'aurons pas le remède à cette substance, nous ne pourrons envoyer Yoshi dans le futur.  
>_ J-je vois, murmura Tsuna en soupirant de soulagement.<br>_Ce n'est pas tout, s'exclama avec un sourire radieux l'adulte en serrant avec bonheur l'adolescent, Nous partons ce soir en Angleterre~~

_ E-en Angleterre ? »

Tsuna était vraiment étonné, il savait qu'il allait prendre l'avion mais pour aller en Angleterre ?

« On va voir Spanner-chan ~~

_ Ce ne serait pas mieux que ce soit lui qui vienne?, demanda le plus jeune.  
>_ Mais non, le rassura Tsunayoshi, ça nous enlèverait tout l'amusement~~ »<p>

Tsuna fit la moue. Il venait de comprendre que son alter ego voulait juste voyager gratuitement jusqu'en Angleterre et y faire des siennes.

« Il était aussi un peu jaloux, son amant allait encore faire des ...des trucs avec les autres.  
>_ Tsu-chan ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?<br>_ Rien.

_ Ah bon~~ »

Tsunayoshi commença à siffloter gaiement tout en gardant l'adolescent dans ses bras. Ce dernier rougit faiblement et resta à sa place. Comme son visage était baissé vers ses mains croisées, il ne put voir l'air méditatif de l'adulte qui l'observait avec un petit sourire.  
>Reborn toussota alors pour les sortir tous deux de leurs pensées.<p>

« Nous y sommes, expliqua simplement le bébé. »

Tsunayoshi souri avant de regarder son tuteur...

« Aaw... Reborn-chan est jaloux ? »

Dans le regard de Tsuna, de la crainte passa...Savait-il à qui il s'adressait ? Un frisson parcourut l'entièreté du véhicule et tous regardèrent avec appréhension le bébé. Ce dernier jeta un regard vide de toute émotion à Tsunayoshi et se contenta de lui pointer son fusil.  
>C'est bien parce que tu es mon élève que je ne t'ai pas encore tué, marmonna l'enfant en faisant glisser son index sur la gâchette. Mais je dois avouer que l'envie me démange.<p>

« Aww, Reborn-chan, si tu faisais ça, tu ne pourrais pas t'envoyer en l'air avec moi, répondit joyeusement l'adulte en serrant dans ses bras sa version plus jeune.

_ Yoshi-chan ? Arrête s'il te plait ~~ »

Tsunayoshi venait de faire glisser sa main sur la partie sensible du plus jeune devant le regard meurtrier de Reborn. Le tueur pointa son arme sur la tempe de l'arrivant du futur, se préparant à tirer

« Aaw...Reborn-chan arrête ~~  
>_ Pourquoi ça ?<br>_ On nous regarde ~~ »

Bizarrement, le plus jeune ne dit rien. Il ne voulait pas choisir entre son tuteur ou son double plus âgé...Peut-être devrait-il aller voir un de ses gardiens ? Mukuro ou Kyoya ?  
>Pause. A quoi pensait-il là ? A...A...A aller voir ses gardiens pour du "réconfort" ?<p>

Oui, c'était définitif, la présence de sa version plus âgée était néfaste pour sa santé mentale. Tsuna se frappa mentalement la tête contre un mur et ne se rendit pas compte que les deux s'étaient arrêtés pour le regarder avec inquiétude.

« Ne, Tsu-chan, et si on y allait?, demanda finalement Tsunayoshi en brisant le silence qui s'était installé.  
>_ Hum? Ah oui!, s'exclama le petit châtain en sortant de ses pensées. »<p>

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à l'aéroport et se tinrent en retrait pendant que Reborn menaçait l'homme au comptoir pour valider leurs billets d'avion. Une fois autorisés à embarquer, ils furent gentiment escortés par des hommes de main de la famille Vongola jusqu'à la porte de l'avion et s'assirent sur leurs sièges en première classe. Ce ne fut qu'alors que Tsuna remarqua les passagers qui les entouraient.

« Gokudera-kun? Yamamoto? Hibari-san? Mukuro? »

Les personnes concernées lui sourirent et Tsuna soupira... Qu'avait-il fait pour que ce soit exactement les gardiens aux quels il avait pensé qui soient là ?

« Juudaime ? Pourquoi tu soupires ?  
>_Ce n'est rien Gokudera-kun.<br>_ Aaaw, Tsu-chan est si mignon dans un avion ! ~~

_ Y-Yoshi-chan !

_ Oui~~~?, susurra avec affection et en papillonnant des paupières l'adulte. »

Tsuna préféra abandonner et se concentra plutôt sur ses Gardiens. Ces derniers étaient occupés à jouer avec leurs sièges et tous les boutons qui s'y trouvaient.

« Extrême!, beugla Ryohei lorsqu'il alluma sans le vouloir la petite télévision située devant son siège. »

Mukuro kufufuta en voyant l'étonnement enfantin peint sur les visages des adolescents et s'adossa tranquillement sur l'accoudoir du jeune Decimo. Les yeux vairons se plissèrent et entrèrent en contact avec les orbes ambrées et sans pitié de Tsunayoshi.  
>Qui allait s'asseoir à côté du petit châtain ?<br>La tension monta dans l'avion et tous se tournèrent pour observer le duel de titans qui se déroulait silencieusement sous leurs yeux.

« Heu...Si ça peut arranger, je te laisse ma place Yoshi-chan...Dit Tsuna »

Tous se retournèrent pour fixer le futur Decimo qui regardait son double dans les yeux.

« Aaw...Mais où vas-tu t'asseoir ? »

Bonne question ! C'est à ce moment que Mukuro tira le plus jeune, qui venait de se lever, sur ses genoux...

« Kufufufu ! Il va s'asseoir là ~~

Tsuna ne répondit pas et n'essaya pas de se débattre au grand étonnement de tous...

Pour le dire simplement, il en avait assez d'entendre des garçons se disputer ses faveurs et avait décidé de ne plus réagir aux excès de ses Gardiens.

« Mesdames et Messieurs » fit alors la voix suave et mécanique de l'hôtesse de l'air qui parlait à travers le micro de l'avion. « Bienvenue à bords du vol XSGTYL2727, veuillez prendre place, le décollage se fera sous peu... »

Les mafieux cessèrent d'importuner Tsuna et s'assirent à leur place. Cependant, le petit châtain fut forcé à migrer vers les genoux de sa version plus âgée qui avait été rongée par la jalousie en voyant son Tsu-chan être courtisé sous ses yeux.

« Yoshi-chan... »

Tsunayoshi caressait sa version plus jeune sous les regards désireux des gardiens du jeune garçon. Mukuro, étant à côté, pris la main du jeune Tsuna qui ne dit plus rien...Où était passé l'innocent petit Vongola ?

« Dites les gars...?  
>_ Oui Tsu-chan ?<br>_ Ce n'est peut être qu'une impression mais...mais le nom de l'avion et les deux hôtesses ne vous disent rien ? »

Tous les garçons se regardèrent un moment sérieusement avant d'éclater de rire. Non, ils devaient être en train de devenir paranoïaques pour trouver des coïncidences partout.  
>L'avion décolla et bien vite l'enfer débuta pour Tsuna.<p>

« Yoshi-chan !, fit-il en tapant la main de l'adulte qui était venue s'égarer sur les fesses d'Hibari.  
>_ Aww, Tsu-chan, pleurnicha Tsunayoshi en évitant sans même y faire attention le coup de journal touristique (ses tonfas ayant été confisqués au checking) du colérique Préfet. Pourquoi ?<br>_Ne tripotes pas mes Gardiens, le rabroua l'adolescent. »

Il s'était tourné de façon à faire face à son vis-à-vis et ne put donc voir les airs conspirateurs des deux hôtesses de l'air.

« Aaw... Tsu-chan allons au toilette ~~  
>_ QUOI ?S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes »<p>

Tsuna se contenta de soupirer et de pousser son amant en direction des toilettes... Pas qu'il voulait le suivre mais il sentait qu'il allait se perdre dans un grand mal de tête s'il refuser maintenant.

« Je viens aussi!, s'exclama aussitôt Gokudera en jaillissant de son siège. C'est le devoir du second de surveiller son Boss lorsqu'il est aux toilettes!  
>_ Aww, répondit l'adulte en se tortillant, Tu pourrais te montrer plus utile en participant, Haya-chan~~ »<p>

Le teint du métis vira au rouge bordeaux lorsqu'il traduisit dans son esprit les insinuations de Tsunayoshi et il s'effondra sur le sol moquetté en ayant une hémorragie nasale considérable.

« Si tu ne veux pas, tant pis, sourit le responsable de sa mort imminente tout en prenant Tsuna dans ses bras. Viens, Tsu-chan~~  
>_ Oui, oui, Yoshi-chan, soupira l'adolescent en ignorant les regards choqués des autres hommes présents. »<p>

Mais où était passé l'innocent petit Decimo ?

« Kufufufu ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Tsunayoshi-kun ?  
>_ Aaw... Mukuro veut venir ? »<p>

Mukuro lança un regard tout sauf innocent pendant que Tsuna soupirait...Franchement si même ses gardiens s'y mettaient.

« Excusez-moi, intervint timidement l'adolescent, Mais la toilette sera bien trop petite pour nous trois. Je laisse donc ma place à Mukuro.  
>_ Mais ça retire le sens de cette proposition!, hurlèrent ses deux prétendants alors que Tsuna allait s'asseoir tranquillement à côté d'Hibari qui fit un (petit) sourire narquois à ses rivaux.<br>_Si tu veux jouer à ça, Tsu-chan, marmonna sombrement Tsunayoshi en se levant doucement pour arriver devant le siège où se prélassait Dino. »

Ce dernier sursauta et leva ses yeux vers l'adulte qui avait déployé tout son attirail de séduction.

« Y-yoshi-chan arrête ! »

Tsuna n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée que son amant séduise Dino mais si Tsunayoshi voulait jouer à ce jeu, Tsuna allait jouer... Il s'approcha doucement de l'oreille de Kyoya et souffla lentement les joues rouges...

Le Préfet ne sut que faire. Oui, avoir un mignon petit herbivore à ses pieds était une chose qu'il appréciait. Cependant, Hibari Kyoya avait ses priorités. Et, avant de culbuter l'herbivore, il préférait mordre à mort ses rivaux et ensuite culbuter l'herbivore.  
>Donc, quand il remarqua que l'Ananas et l'omnivore voyaient rouge sous les actions de l'herbivore, Hibari ne fit qu'une chose.<br>Il embrassa le petit herbivore.

« H-hibari-san ~~  
>_ Kyoya.<br>_Q-quoi ?  
>_ Mon prénom est Kyoya, Herbivore.<br>_Kyoya-san ~~ »

Tsuna s'amusait réellement bien surtout maintenant que son gardien du nuage l'avait embrassé et demandé de l'appeler "Kyoya"... Et il adorait les réactions que ses gardiens pouvaient avoir pour si peu.

A savoir, Gokudera s'était étouffé avec sa salive et était maintenant en train de tousser toutes les insanités qui lui venaient à l'esprit pour menacer Hibari, Yamamoto riait tranquillement de la petite "blague" d'Hibari, Ryohei disait qu'il était jaloux à l'extrême, et le reste paraissait sur le point de se jeter sur le Préfet pour le tuer.  
>Et Tsunayoshi faisait partie de ceux-ci. Il plissa ses lèvres et se pencha vers Dino pour saisir le col du pull de ce dernier pour le rapprocher.<p>

« Et si nous continuions ce que nous faisions l'autre jour, Mm~~? »

Dino, très rouge, ne pu que répondre un petit "oui" lorsque le jeune homme du futur se mit à l'embrasser en faisant naître une grande jalousie en Tsuna...  
>Tsuna qui enlaça Hibari.<p>

« Kyoya-san ~ »

Le préfet fit un sourire - un micro sourire- qui ne fut aperçut que par Tsuna et lui caressa les cheveux.

« Bien sûr, fit Hibari tout en se penchant pour embrasser l'adolescent. »

Ce dernier gémit de surprise et plaisir mêlés et s'en fut trop pour Tsunayoshi qui se jeta sur les deux garçons pour les séparer et prit avec possessivité dans ses bras le petit châtain.

« Le seul qui a le droit d'embrasser Tsu-chan, c'est moi, clama avec un ton mortellement sérieux l'adulte.  
>_ Ce n'est pas ce qu'il dit, pointa Hibari en souriant narquoisement à son rival omnivore.<p>

_ Tsu-chan ? »

Tsuna soupira et regarda sa version plus âgée...

« Ecoute Yoshi-chan, toi, tu t'amuses bien avec les autres, non ? Alors pourquoi moi je ne pourrais pas avec Kyoya-san ? »

Tous regardèrent choqués le petit Decimo. Mais l'adulte récupéra plus vite que les autres.

« Aww, Tsu-chan est jaloux~~, fit-il en pinçant la joue de l'adolescent. »

Tsuna écarta vivement la main de son vis-à-vis et lui lança un regard d'avertissement. Comprenant le message, son alter ego soupira et porta sa main à son cœur.

« Je jure que, bien que je folâtrerais de temps à autres pour m'amuser, je n'irais jamais plus loin qu'un baiser. Mon corps n'appartient qu'à Tsu-chan.

_ Je... »

Tsuna était vraiment gêné par ce que venait de dire son double plus âgé... Il enfouit donc sa tête contre le torse du préfet avant de soupirer...

« Yoshi-chan, je te rappelle que dans le futur ton corps ne m'appartient pas comme tu dis... Dit-il très rouge  
>_ Touché ! »<p>

* * *

><p><em>A suivre…<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ayumi : Désolée pour le retard, c'est entièrement de ma faute. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas répondue au MP de Ann'O Neem qui attends patiemment. Je la remercie pour ça d'ailleurs et je tiens à m'excuser au près d'elle pour ça ! <em>


	9. Chapitre 9

_**S**__pecial Guest_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>_Les personnages ne sont étrangement pas à nous… Pourtant on les mérites n'est-ce pas? *Ayumi se prend un parpaing par la tête*_

**Couples: **_2727, XS, all27…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'Ayumi: <strong>_Bonjour les gens ! Voilà ma première fic en collaboration avec Ann O' Neem! *fière*_

**Note d'Ann O' Neem: **_Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai le grand honneur de vous présenter mon nouveau chef d'œuvre (la bonne blague ^^") coécrit avec Ayumi Watari.  
>Quoi d'autre ? C'est le résultat de deux esprits complètement tarés et qui ne jurent que par le yaoi...Si après avoir lu ça vous continuez à vouloir lire la suite, chapeau ! Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__hapitre 9_

* * *

><p>Tsunayoshi eut un petit sourire malicieux et ébouriffa les cheveux de son double plus jeune.<p>

« Mais, en attendant le futur, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de Tsuna. Fais-moi la promesse de ne plus séduire délibérément les hommes... »

Le jeune châtain hocha solennellement la tête et Tsunayoshi élargit son sourire tout en serrant dans ses bras l'adolescent.

« Si vous avez finis avec vos sentimentalismes, les coupa Reborn avec un air narquois, Allez dormir. Vous devez être en forme pour la rencontre avec Spanner.

_ Aww... Une rencontre qui promet d'être géniale ~~ »

Tsuna ne relèva pas et partit avec son amant dormir...

« J'ai pas sommeil... »

Tsuna frappa sèchement la main qui était venue s'égarer sur ses hanches et se blottit dans son siège en tournant le dos à son double. Ce dernier fit une moue déçue et entoura aussitôt la taille du jeune pour le rapprocher contre son torse.

« Yoshi-chan, le prévint Tsuna, Nous allons juste dormir.

_ Bien sûr, sourit l'adulte, Mais si j'ai Tsu-chan comme peluche, je dormirai bien mieux ! »

Tsuna soupira et le laissa faire...

« Kufufufu ! Moi aussi je veux Tsunayoshi-kun comme peluche ~~

_Aaw... Tsu-chan est à moi ! »

Tsuna se pris la tête entre ses mains, qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient être embêtant !

Des bruits de coups se firent entendre et un poids familier atterrit sur la tête du petit châtain. Ce dernier leva les yeux et put deviner la minuscule silhouette de son tuteur qui regardait sombrement les deux garçons qu'il venait d'assommer.

« Reborn, fit simplement Tsuna, pourquoi?

_Ils ne savent pas quand se taire, répondit calmement le tueur en se nichant dans les bras de son élève. Dormons.

-_Aaw, Reborn-chan voulait juste aller sur Tsuna pour... »

Devant le regard du tueur, Tsunayoshi ne termina pas sa phrase et s'endormi...

« Dors aussi Dame-Tsuna.

_O-Oui. »

Tsuna ferma donc ses yeux et s'endormit à son tour. Bien plus tard, on le secoua pour le réveiller et le japonais eut à bailler pour chasser le sommeil qui persistait. Après s'être étiré langoureusement, faisant baver toutes les personnes présentes, il se leva et marcha vers les toilettes.

Cependant, lorsqu'il allait fermer le loquet, une personne parvint à s'infiltrer dans l'étroite cabine et verrouilla la porte.

« Tu m'as manqué, Tsu-chan, murmura le nouveau venu.

_ A moi aussi... »

Tsunayoshi embrassa sa version plus jeune.

« Aaw... Tsu-chan a été méchant, va falloir que je le punisse ~~ »

Tsuna cligna des yeux... "Punir" ?

« Pas ici quand même ?, demanda-t-il en craignant le pire. »

Tsunayoshi se contenta de sourire et se pencha pour défaire le col de la chemise de l'adolescent. Il embrassa ensuite avec vénération chaque portion de peau qu'il révélait et fut satisfait d'entendre les gémissements que Tsuna contenait à grande peine.

« Ne te retient pas Tsu-chan ~~ »

Tsuna n'écoutait pas son amant et essayait de retenir ses gémissements pour ne pas que tout l'avion l'entende mais Tsunayoshi était bien décidé à tout faire pour que le jeune garçon gémisse.

« A-Arrête... »

Mais Tsunayoshi dut comprendre le contraire car il continua en redoublant d'ardeur. Son double s'arqua de plaisir et serra avec forces les épaules de l'adulte en haletant. Lorsque les mains habiles de ce dernier plongèrent dans le pantalon de l'adolescent, il dut mordre ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour empêcher le cri de plaisir de les franchir.

Puis, quand Tsunayoshi l'embrassa tout en continuant à prodiguer ses caresses, le jeune ne put se retenir et un cri parvint à briser le silence qu'il s'était imposé.

« Yo-Yoshi-chan!

_ Aaw...Vas-y Tsu-chan ne te retient pas ~~ »

Tsunayoshi continua son petit manège et les gémissements de Tsuna se firent de plus en plus fort, faisant venir les gardiens près des toilettes...

« Ah ~~

_C'est fini?, s'étonna Reborn en collant son oreille contre la porte. Plutôt rapide, non? »

Tsuna rougit comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant et enfouit sa tête dans la poitrine de sa version plus âgée pour se cacher du reste du monde.

Sentant que l'excitation du moment était passée, Tsunayoshi sourit doucement et caressa les cheveux de son vis-à-vis avec affection.

Ensuite, il posa ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune et l'éloigna doucement pour croiser ses yeux larmoyants.

« Aaw... Vous avez fait pleurer mon Tsu-chan ! »

Tsunayoshi prit une mine sérieuse tout en câlinant sa version plus jeune... Les gardiens détournèrent les yeux, il était vrai qu'ils avaient mal géré cette situation, après tout ils n'auraient pas du venir ici pour entendre plus les gémissements...

Mais il leur était tout simplement impossible d'ignorer leur petit Boss!

Ils finirent par se calmer et s'éloignèrent pour s'asseoir à leurs places respectives. Ce qui ramena le conflit entre Tsunayoshi et Mukuro pour obtenir le petit châtain.

« A mes côtés, sourit gentiment l'adulte alors qu'une aura meurtrière se déployait autour de lui.

_A côté de moi, répondit tout aussi doucement l'illusionniste pendant que son œil maudit brillait. »

Tsuna se remit à pleurer et fixa les deux autres...Pourquoi devaient-ils toujours se battre ? D'un coup Tsuna partit s'asseoir une fois de plus à côté de son gardien du nuage avant de soupirer.

« Tant que vous vous disputerez, vous vous assiérez tous les deux à côté. »

Les deux garçons en restèrent bouche bée et s'assirent à leurs places sans protester pendant que Tsuna allait s'asseoir aux côtés de son tuteur. D'ailleurs, ce dernier fit un sourire victorieux aux deux belligérants qui grimacèrent de dépit.

Puis, le temps passant, ils finirent par s'endormir tous et la fin du vol approcha.

Tsuna ouvrit ses yeux péniblement pour se rendre compte qu'il n'était plus appuyé contre le dossier de son siège mais contre un torse qui lui paraissait familier.

« HIIIIIIIE!, hurla-t-il aussitôt qu'il se rendit compte de l'identité du propriétaire du dit-torse. »

Le cri du pauvre petit Tsuna réveilla l'ensemble des passagers du vol qui coururent tous en direction de la voix du Decimo...

Maintenant Tsuna était d'un beau rouge cramoisi et...Pourquoi était-il en sous-vêtements déjà ?

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fous à poil!, hurla le petit en exprimant ainsi tout son amour à son oreiller.

_Moins fort, Tsu-chan, maugréa ce dernier en se tassant un peu plus en resserrant ses bras autour du châtain.

_Où sont mes vêtements!, continua à s'égosiller le jeune.

_Chuuuut, susurra sensuellement Tsunayoshi en posant un index aguicheur sur les lèvres ouvertes de son amant. »

Malheureusement Tsuna continua de crier et Tsunayoshi se dévoua pour se jeter sur les douces lèvres de son amant. Tsuna se débattait un peu...

Pendant ce temps, ses gardiens s'étirèrent et commencèrent à se lever pour regarder qui avait crié.

Cependant, lorsqu'ils se rendirent compte de l'identité de ce dernier, les adolescents se contentèrent d'hausser les épaules, s'étant habitués au fait que Tsunayoshi tente de mettre sa version plus jeune dans son lit.

Puis, après des heures de cris, de menaces de la part de Reborn parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir et de rires diaboliques, courtoisie de Mukuro, l'avion atterrit sur le sol anglais au grand soulagement des passagers.

Tsunayoshi fit un grand sourire et s'elanca sur sa version plus jeune...

« Aaw ~~ Regarde Tsu-chan comme c'est beau »

Tsuna soupira avant de regarder autour de lui...C'est vrai que par ici c'était plutôt pas mal...Enfin là où ils avaient attéries...

« Bien. Il faut que nous cherchions Spanner. Dit Reborn

_Bien sûr, Reborn-chan, assentit Tsunayoshi en enlaçant de toutes ses forces son alter ego qui suffoqua sous le traitement. »

Ainsi, les deux Tsuna et leurs Gardiens posèrent leurs pieds sur le sol de la capitale anglaise et les ennuis commencèrent. Notamment lorsqu'ils durent choisir leurs places dans le petit van qui les attendait à la sortie de l'aéroport.

« Je vais à côté de mon Tsunayoshi-kun, déclara avec un ton impérieux Mukuro.

_Ah non, protesta le châtain adulte, Tsu-chan reste avec moi~~

_ Kufufu~ Choisit bien Tsunayoshi du futur, soit je monte à côté de lui, soit je dors avec lui ~ »

Le petit Tsuna se mit à rougir grandement en sentant le regard emplis de sous-entendu de son gardien de la Brume... Chrome, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à maintenant,essayait de dire à "Mukuro-sama" de stopper ce genre de regards envers leur Boss...

Mais cela ne marchait pas. Par contre, lorsqu'un tonfa enflammé fusa vers le visage du garçon à la coiffure d'ananas, Mukuro comprit que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder près d'un Hibari en plein jet lag.

« Ananas... Monte..., murmura le japonais en tanguant imperceptiblement sur ses jambes, Dans la voiture...

_Aww~~, s'extasia Tsunayoshi en enlaçant cette fois-ci le colérique préfet de Namimori, Kyou-chan est si mignon lorsqu'il a sommeil~~ »

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna se creusait la tête pour trouver un plan afin d'éviter la mort de son futur lui. Parce que, sincèrement, oser dire que Hibari était mignon? Il était définitivement mort. Sans oublier que son gardien du Nuage le mordrait aussi à mort pour avoir proféré des termes rabaissants...

« Kyoya-san, s'il te plait, ne le frappe pas trop fort. »

Devant le regard si mignon de son herbivore de Boss, Kyoya ne fit rien à Tsunayoshi. Après tout il trouverait bien un moyen d'avoir une "Récompense" de la part de Tsuna, non ?

Il fit un sourire narquois en direction de Mukuro qui avait très bien compris le plan du préfet...

L'ananas sur pattes décida alors de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il s'étira en baillant et enroula un bras autour du cou du petit châtain pour ensuite ramener l'adolescent contre son torse.

« Kufufu, rit-il sombrement en s'asseyant dans le vent, Ce n'est que partie remise, Tsunayoshi du futur...

_Quand tu veux, Muku-chan~, susurra l'adulte en lui faisant un clin d'œil. »

Tsuna soupira...Pourquoi devait-il jouer le rôle de "boss" en voyage ? Pourquoi ? La seule réponse qui lui parvint à l'esprit fut "Yoshi".

Il regarda alors son futur.

« Aaw...Pourquoi tu me fixe Tsu-chan ?

_ Pour rien.

_ Aww, je vois, continua l'adulte en souriant, Tu devais sûrement penser à notre nuit où l'on jouait avec ta peluche... »

L'adolescent rougit pendant que les autres garçons présents hésitaient entre avoir une hémorragie nasale ou jalouser Tsunayoshi.

« Ce n'est pas ça, protesta aussitôt Tsuna en bougeant vivement ses bras.

_Alors qu'est-ce donc?, demanda son alter ego en le regardant avec délice.

_ Je pensais à comment tu pouvais être exécrable !

_ Aaw...Tsu-chan, tu me fends le coeur !

_ Bien fait ! »

Tsuna détourna les yeux de son double et soupira.

_ »Kufufu ! Comment tu te fais jeter ! »

Tsunayoshi lui jeta un regard noir et Hibari, qui était toujours dans les vapes suite au jet-lag, se contenta de sourire en voyant l'agacement de l'adulte.

« Moi au moins, persifla le Vongola du futur, je ne dis pas des choses impossibles...

_ Kufufufu, rit l'illusionniste en levant un sourcil intrigué, Et qu'aurais-je dit d'impossible ?

_Tu n'obtiendrais pas le corps de Tsu-chan même si tu t'y mettais sérieusement, déclara avec morgue Tsunayoshi en hochant avec fierté sa tête.

_Yoshi, ne t'avance pas. Je peux très bien offrir mon corps à Mukuro si je veux !

_ Kufufufu ! »

Tsunayoshi fixa sa version passée, il était...Changé. C'était extraordinaire !

« Aaw...Mais Tsu-chan...

_ Pas de "Mais" ! »

Tsunayoshi croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et commença à bouder, gonflant ses joues et jetant de temps à autres des regards lourds de reproches à son double plus jeune.

Ce dernier se contenta de soupirer et de souhaiter mentalement que le trajet s'achève au plus vite pour se débarrasser de la tension qui régnait autour de lui.

Enfin, après de longues heures, ils arrivèrent devant les portes de l'endroit où résidait leur cible.

Tsuna s'empressa de prendre l'air...Il ne supportait vraiment plus la tension.

« Vous êtes prêts ? demanda Reborn

_ Oui ! Répondirent toutes les personnes présentes »

L'arcobaleno frappa à la porte.

Cependant, avant même que cette dernière se soit entrouverte, Tsunayoshi se jeta sur la porte et la détruisit avec un coup de pied violent, se propulsant ensuite dans les bras d'un adolescent aux cheveux blonds emmêlés.

« Spa-chan~~~, gémit-il en se collant au corps du mécanicien, Tsu-chan a été méchant avec moi, réconfortes-moi~~ »

Le mécanicien se mit à rougir d'avoir ce type dans ses bras.

« Hum...Vous êtes qui ?

_ Ciaossu, Je suis Reborn et voici la 10ème famille Vongola. »

Spanner ne comprit pas tout et les laissa tout de même entrer...

Il s'assit alors sur le fauteuil de son salon et examina attentivement ses invités pour le moins étrange.

Il y avait un adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui ne cessait de murmurer "kamikurosu" en boucle, comme une incantation tout en jetant des regards meurtriers à un autre garçon qui avait une curieuse coupe en forme d'ananas. Deux adolescents qui n'arrêtaient pas de discuter, un corps évanoui aux cheveux blonds, deux châtains aux traits identiques mais à l'âge différent et pour finir, un bébé au regard insondable.

Spanner fronça ses sourcils et se creusa la mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler où il avait rencontré ces inconnus qui lui semblaient familiers.

Puis ne voulant pas chercher plus longtemps, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien leur demander...

« Hem...Excusez-moi mais où vous ai-je rencontré ? »

Les étrangers le fixèrent quelques instants sans aucuns bruits avant que Yoshi saute sur le jeune homme...

« Dans le futur Spa-chan ~~

_Humm, marmonna le blond en se frottant pensivement le menton. Le futur... Ce serait possible avec suffisamment d'électrons mais il faudrait pour cela une réaction accélérée des... »

Les adolescents présents échangèrent un regard, ils n'avaient absolument rien compris au jargon du mécanicien.

Tsunayoshi eut un petit sourire et se jeta à nouveau dans les bras de Spanner qui le regarda avec surprise.

« Spa-chan est siii intelligent ! ~~ »

Le mécanicien rougit sous les compliments de l'adulte et sous les regards désespérés des personnes présentes...

« Harem...Vous êtes venus faire quoi ici ?

_ Dame-Tsuna va t'expliquer.

_ Hein ? »

Les yeux bleus du mécanicien se tournèrent vers le petit châtain qui gigotait avec gêne sous les regards affamés des autres présents.

« _Je vois…_ songea pensivement Spanner , _Il doit être leur chef. Dans ce cas, qui est le grand qui n'arrête pas de me coller_? »

« Heu..., hésita le dénommé Dame-Tsuna, Nous avons besoin de tes capacités pour envoyer Giotto-san, l'homme ligoté là, dans son monde.

_Rien que ça?

_ Oui rien que ça mon petit Spa-chan ~~ »

Tsunayoshi n'avait aucune envie de rentrer lui...Il voulait rester avec son "Tsu-chan" chéri. Tsuna soupira de lassitude, qu'est-ce que son double du futur pouvait être fatiguant et lassant...Allait-il vraiment devenir comme lui ?

Tsunayoshi lui prit alors le menton pour le forcer à le regarder. Le petit châtain rougit et ferma ses yeux pour ne pas croiser le regard de son alter ego.

Pendant ce temps, Spanner observa les deux sosies en se demandant ce qui se passait.

« Aww, Tsu-chan, gagatisa l'adulte en enlaçant amoureusement l'adolescent. Tu es trop chouuuu ~~

_ Y-Yochi-chan...Arrête... »

Tsuna était rouge, vraiment rouge, à croire qu'il voulait faire concurrence aux tomates...IL fixa son double puis Spanner pour que son regard se reporte sur son double.

« Yoshi-chan, tu as fait peur à Spanner-san...

_ Aww...Désolé Spa-chan mais regarde comme Tsu-chan est mignon ~~~ »

Le dénommé "Spa-chan" regarda avec un air neutre l'expression gênée du petit châtain et il acquiesça avec un air convaincu.

« Je veux bien vous aider à renvoyer cet homme, fit-il en montrant du doigt le corps ligoté de Giotto. Mais à une condition.

_Aww~~ Et qu'est-ce que ce serait, Spa-chan?, demanda avec un sourire sensuel Tsunayoshi.

_ Il restera avec moi, répondit Spanner en désignant le petit châtain. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Tsuna et ce dernier rougit …C'était atrocement gênant !

* * *

><p><em><strong>A suivre...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà la suite qui arrive tard par ma faute ! J'espère que vous aurez lues et que vous aimerez !<em>

* * *

><p><em>J'ose demander mais : <em>_Reviews ?_


	10. NOTE TRES IMPORTANTE !

Le 22/06/2012,

**AVIS TRÈS IMPORTANT !**

afin de protester contre la suppression des fics contenant violence, yaoi et yuri, un** BLACK OUT DAY** est lancé le **23 juin**, heure GMT sur : pas de lectures , pas de PM, pas de reviews et pas de nouvelles fics postées autorisés !

si suffisamment de personnes s'y prêtent, auteurs comme lecteurs, notre avis sera peut-être pris en considération !

à faire circuler si protéger le travail des auteurs sur ce site vous intéresse !

Merci beaucoup de faire celà


End file.
